Immortal Souls
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: "Elena, I can explain." "Oh, I think you better." "I want to explain to you the reason I left, okay? I need you to know I only left to protect you." Elena's in danger and the gang do what they do best, protect her...but now Katherine's back, and drama ensues. Please read and enjoy! ;)
1. Voices

**Authors Note: Please enjoy! First chapter, please be gentle...also, I apologize in advance if in this story some of the characters seem a** **bit...well, out of character. :)**

* * *

"Damon, I'll be fine. Would you just-"

Damon resisted as the brunette tried practically pushing him out the door, with little success.

"Damon." She gave up, fixing the vampire with a look. "Go."

"Elena." He fixed her with the same look, daring her to protest. "I'm staying, I made a promise to protect you and that's what I plan to do, Stefan turned off his humanity and that means he's dangerous, the ripper has commiseration for no one Elena, not even you."

Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "Well, thanks for your compassion and concern Damon, but _I'm fine_ and I have been fine for the last two months that you've been camping out on my couch."

"Don't complain to me about the couch Elena, I suggested the bedroom, more specifically the bed." The vampire stated with his usual annoyingly cocky smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes. "And I suggested you get tested, because that's never gonna happen and only a mentally insane person would think I'd ever let _you_ into my bed." She pushed him away from her once more, opening the front door. "Now go, it's late and have homework coming out of my ears."

Damon's next look was hesitant.

"We haven't been given any reasons for the last two months to think that Stefan is after me or wants anything at all to do with us, Damon...I'll be fine."

Damon let out an unnecessary growl, getting in her face. "Fine." He bit out. "But I will call you every hour, of every day, and you _will_ answer, understood?"

There was an eerie silence in the Gilbert household as both human and vampire stared each other down.

Finally, Elena clenched her jaw, pointing out the door. "Damon, Get. Out."

The dark haired vamp smirked, knowing that was the closest to an answer he would get without any blood being drawn, he made his way out of the open door, stopping to turn around. "Good."

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Rolling her eyes, the teenager shut the door, being careful to make sure it was locked.

"A**." She muttered.

-/- [K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E] -/-

"Ugh!" Elena groaned loudly within the confines of her room as she stared at yet another problem on a worksheet.

 _"Someone's enjoying themselves."_

Elena nearly fell off the bed as she jerked violently. Looking around the room as if something would jump out at her.

"What?" She whispered breathlessly to an empty room.

After about a minute of silence, she returned to her work, shaking her head.

 ** _"Must be the lack of sleep."_** She thought, again, picking up her pencil.

 _"Nice guess, but I don't think so babe."_

Elena let out a small scream this time, pencil flying out of her hand simultaneously and across the room.

The teenagers shaky hand came up to her mouth, eyes wide.

That voice sounded so...familiar. So teasing and relaxed but...identical almost.

Elena sat up quickly in shock.

"It couldn't be...no, no, no, no."

Elena shook her head. "No, shes gone. She left you behind over eight months ago without so much as a note to-." The brunette thought bitterly, before talking a deeply needed breath. "And now, I'm talking to myself...okay, I just need a refresher, then I'll be ready to work and definitely not hearing voices in my head." She muttered, standing up from the bed and making a move towards the door.

Yet just as she did, a clanking sound and a resounding curse downstairs abruptly stopped her movements.

Elena internally panicked, she definitely wasn't expecting anyone home tonight. Thinking quickly, she silently closed the open door before locking it and walking backwards towards her bed.

Just as she reached out for her phone, back turned, she felt a massive gust of air behind her and someone grab her roughly, pinning her against the wall.

Breathing hard, Elena looked up into familiar eyes, now wild with intensity.

"Hello, Elena. Long time, no see."

 **Authors Note: Ooooo, Review.**


	2. Impending Danger

Elena gulped, staring up fearfully in captivating vampiric eyes, veins straining out underneath them and razor-sharp fangs revealing themselves.

"I-how-what-"

"Am I doing here?" Growled the taller being, cutting off her sputtering. "I was just waiting for that dear old brother of mine to finally leave your side for ten seconds."

"Why?" Elena finally got out, tensing as the bronzed-haired vampire leaned in closer.

"Why...Wouldn't you like to know?" Pinning both her arms up forcefully against the wall with one hand and the other hand stroking her cheek gently...

"S-Stefan, please d-don't do this, please." She whimpered, tears slowly cascading down round tanned cheeks.

The vampire could only smirk. "Do what, Elena? You don't even know what I'm going to do to you yet." He teased, hand slowly moving down her face and her sides, grabbing her waist roughly, making the girl flinch and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Oh, what? You don't want it anymore, Elena..." His hands slid down to grab her backside. "You know, it still shocks me after so long ago that you chose _her_ over me...and then she left you, Elena. Just like that, she hurt you, just like I said she would."

There was fake sympathy in his voice that made Elena flinch, bringing up old memories, opening up old wounds. It was no secret that she'd chosen _her_ over Stefan, even before he turned off his humanity, then she up and left without a word, leaving Elena behind to pick up the broken pieces of her heart that had shattered.

Elena's eyes narrowed, no one speaks of that day, those days, months...even if he was the ripper right now, he had no right, no right to bring up...to bring _her_ up. "F*ck you, Stefan." She hissed.

And just as quickly as the smirk lifted his lips, it fell, and his eyes hardened.

The vampire suddenly breathed out hard, hand coming up quickly to cup the girls face roughly. "What did you say?"

This was it.

"I-" Elena started but was abruptly cut off by an ear piercing scream erupting out of said vampire's mouth as he suddenly let go of her, backing away.

"Wh..." The brunette's eyebrow furrowed, still shaken as she watched the youngest Salvatore brother stumble away and to the ground, screaming bloody murder as he held at his head.

His eyes suddenly snapped in her direction, and she quickly took off, moving past him and out the door

Hearing his last words, mentally and physically made her shiver.

 **"You will be mine Elena! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do, and that b*tch of yours is** **dead** **!"**

Elena didn't know what it was as she ran down her stairs, leaving the tormented ripper upstairs in her bedroom but she thanked whatever or whoever was out there looking out for her...well, at least she hoped they were.

-/- K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E -/-

Rushing outside of the house and into the backyard, the brunette stopped to catch her breath and cursed as she imagined her neglected cellphone on the floor, in her bedroom, beside her convulsing vampire ex-boyfriend.

"Just great, just what I need-!" She screamed, suddenly finding herself pushed up against a tree, surprisingly painlessly as a body hovered over hers, she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the outcome of the events that were sure to happen to her.

"What the h*ll Elena!? I leave town for eight months to keep you out of trouble and you go and find yourself into more!?" The vampire sighed in frustration, hands resting on the tree on either side of her ex-lover's body. "God, you really are a trouble magnet aren't you?"

Elena's eyes snapped _wide_ open at that, breath coming out unevenly as she simply stared up in shock at the owner of that oh so familiar voice.

"K-Katherine?"

"Hey, Princess."

 **Authors Note: Well I guess there isn't really a question on the who this time...but next chapter, drama (If you're into that sort of thing ;). Review.**


	3. Working It Out

**Authors Note: Apologies if by the end of this chapter Katherine doesn't really seem like herself, next chapter will seem more familiar territory. ;)**

Katherine hadn't even flinch as she felt the hand connect with the side of her face and the stinging outcome of it.

She saw it coming and definitely expected as much from her occasionally hotheaded brown-eyed doppelgänger.

The vampire worked her jaw lightly. "I...deserved that."

Elena continued her glare towards her ex-lover, and shoved the vampire hovering over her protectively away from her body roughly. "You deserve a _lot_ more than that."

Katherine let the girl push her away and sucked in an unnecessary breath of air before exhaling. "Elena, I can explain." She started, only to be pushed back once again as she started closer towards her other half.

To make matters more difficult, not wanting to feel trapped, Elena circled the vampire so that now her back was against the tree.

"Oh, I think you better." The human doppelgänger' voice dripped with bitterness. "And tread _very_ lightly."

The vampire held her hands out in front of her in a non-threatening manner. "Okay, just-just listen and let me finish before you say anything, okay? I'm gonna make this quick because well..." Her eyes flickered up to the house before back down into identical soft-brown ones.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, crossing her arms. "You're doing that?"

The taller doppelgänger's eyebrows furrowed to match. "Of cour-" She sighed. "Elena, that's not the point. I want to explain to you the reason I left, okay? I need you to know I only left to protect you."

The opposite of her scoffed, cutting her off. "Please, there was no ripper then, no evil witches-"

"Elena-"

"Or werewolves or ghosts-"

"Elena..."

"There were no demons, hybrids, or beasts-"

"Elena!"

Elena could tell the vampire was very quickly loosing her patience and she wanted it, she wanted the truth. "There wasn't anything, Katherine! So why the h*ll should I even begin to believe that!-"

"Why!? You wanna know why! Because there was me!" The vampire yelled, arms flailing momentarily losing her temper. "...a-and there was Klaus."

Elena's hardened glare was a mixture of confusion. "You?"

"And Klaus." The non-human doppelgänger added quickly.

Hesitating only for a moment, the teenager 's gaze hardened once more. "Klaus? You want me to believe Klaus was after _me_?" She stated in disbelief.

"Is , is after you, Elena. God, I shouldn't even be here right now!" In the vampire's frustration she spun around hitting the almost barren tree, leaving a hole in its centre.

Elena slightly flinched as the wood split, but continued glaring at the vampire's back. "...Because you're...putting me in danger?"

"Yes." The vampire breathed out roughly, placing both hands on the tough, rigid, bark of the tree, back still to the human doppelgänger, making her sigh in annoyance.

"So you just chose for me? You just chose to leave without even talking to me about this! Without saying a word to me!? God, not even a note Katherine, seriously!? The Salvatore's told me you were a flight risk but I thought I was different-I thought after everything we've been through together! And to think, I actually thought you gave a _sh*t_ about me!"

"You don't-you don't think I give a-" The vampire squeezed her eyes shut before snapping them open. "Elena, I left because of you, _for_ you! You don't think that if I had a choice, I wouldn't have stayed, that leaving you that night had hurt me as much as it hurt you! You are everything to me! Elena, I love-" The doppelgänger abruptly stopped herself.

"Y-you what?"

"Nothing!" She swallowed, voice softening. "Nothing Elena, it doesn't matter anyway."

That hurt.

The human glowered at that, crossing her arms. "Wow, I didn't know you cared so much." Her sarcasm burned the vampire's insides.

"...Why? Why won't you just understand I left to protect you, Elena!? I did it for you!"

"I know that, you already said that!"

The vampire's hands slammed against the tree once more. "Then why are you still so angry at me!?"

"'Cause I didn't want you dead! Nor did i want you gone! I loved you too! You...you...augh!"

Elena's chest heaved, tears burning her eyes as she took a step closer to the older girl who still had her back turned to her but noticeably had tensed. "I-I loved you, I still love you...and you just left! You left! A-and I, I couldn't, I-" The brunette let out a heart wrenching sob, arms moving down to hug her sides.

And Katherine, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't block out her doppelgänger's sobs.

The vampire squeezed her eyes shut once again, a few stray tears leaving her own irises. "I love you too." It was barely above a whisper, but it still managed to reach the other brunette's ears.

And in less than a second, (due to Katherine's vampire speed of course) the two were in each other's arms.

Katherine's arms clutched around the teenage girls body as Elena's arms went around the vampire's neck, holding on for dear life as she buried her head into the other brunette's shoulder, tears wetting staining her jacket, but she knew the vampire wouldn't care.

Katherine whispered soothing words into the girls ear, pulling her human doppelgänger even closer. "I love you." She whispered, before clearing her throat a bit uncomfortably. "But y-you can't love me back, Elena."

That definitely came as a surprise and had Elena had any real desire to step out of the vampire's arms, that would have been in that moment. "Why?" It was whispered just as softly, sending a shiver down the vampire's spine. "Why can't I love you?"

Katherine sighed, tightening her grip around her, only slightly. "Why would you? The list goes on Elena, I don't deserve you, because you deserve the very best, because I'm only going to end up hurting you in the end, like I already have...beca-because I can't stay."

"What?"

This time she pulled away from her. "Why-"

"Elena, my only reasons for coming back here was to make sure you were being kept safe from Stefan and making sure Klaus hadn't found out about you..because he _will,_ Elena." The vampire backed off a little, still keeping the teenagers hands in hers. "He will if I stay here and I can't let that happen."

Elena glared but Katherine shrugged it off.

"I'm not gonna sacrifice your life to stay here with you, I'm sorr-"

"Then take me with you."

 **Authors Note: Intense, huh? Or is it Dramatic? This is only the beginning...Til' next time, Review.**


	4. Can't stay? Not Without You

"What?"

"You either stay here, or take me with you." The younger brunette repeated with finality.

"Elena, I'm not just gonna take you away from your family and friends here."

Elena paused, but only for a second. "Well, then stay. Stay here and we'll defeat Klaus together."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "And the ripper?"

"We'll... _help_ Stefan, we're not killing him."

The eldest sighed, shaking her head once more. "Elena, you understand that this could get you killed. Klaus is extremely dangerou-"

Elena stepped into the vampire's space once again. "I don't care, I won't lose you again."

Katherine didn't meet her loves eyes and Elena rolled her own, before gripping the vampire's chin lightly, making her. "And so help me god Katherine Pierce, if you say you don't deserve me one more time..." She sighed. "You say I deserve the best but so do you, and you're it for me, okay? And I know you hurt me, Kat but that's life, two people who love each other hurt each other...that just makes their bond that much stronger."

Katherine ran an exasperated hand through, wavy locks. "This is a _really_ bad idea, Elena."

"I don't care, please...Kat, please stay."

The vampire growled in frustration at her own lack of self-control around her mirror self. "Fine." She bit out.

Elena sighed of relief, but out of her exhilaration, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss onto the vampire's lips before pulling away. After a second though, as if finally realizing what she'd done, she looked up at the vampire somewhat nervously.

Frozen in shock only momentarily, Katherine blinked and open her mouth to say something before closing, and then a tiny almost obscure cocky-smirk appeared on her features, trumping her own confusion and nervousness.

Elena stood, still in shock, obviously not realizing the vampire's very pleased expression. "Katherine, I-I-

Katherine's smile broadened. "You are such a trouble magnet, you know that?" She leaned in closer, smashing her lips against the other girls in a surprisingly gentle kiss and after a second Elena kissed back with the same amount of gentleness before she pulls away. "I don't even know if it finds you or you find it anymore." She searches the younger girls eyes.

Now it was Elena's turn to smirk. "Well, you found me, didn't you?"

"Whats that supposed to me?"

Elena only closed the distance between their lips, once more for a quick kiss this time before pulling away with a small smile, giving the vampire a knowing look. "You _are_ trouble."

Katherine winked before quickly spinning the girl around so that she was pinned up against the tall tree behind her. "D*mn right." And she leaned back in...

"Wait."

Katherine paused, her lips centimeters away from the girls own and rose her eyebrows.

"Earlier i heard voices in my head...that was you, wasn't it?" The human's eyes narrowed at the vampire who had suddenly backed away, features innocent.

Elena hit her in the shoulder, but didn't pull out of her grasp. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that? I thought I was going crazy, hearing your voice in my head like that!"

Katherine let out a laugh and Elena huffed, tempted to hit the vampire upside the head this time.

"S-sorry, it was just really fun to mess with you."

Elena rolled her eyes. "It always is." She smiled, pushing the vampire away from her. "Now, come on." She grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling her along.

Raising a confused eyebrow but not resisting, the fanged-doppelgänger laced their fingers. "Where are you going?"

"We have to go and get Damon."

The eldest doppelgänger immediately let out a loud groan. "Ugh! Why?" She nearly whined. "I should snap that bastards neck for leaving you alone."

Elena gazed over her shoulder at the vampire. "Calm down, Katherine. He hasn't left my side for almost eight months. I practically had to push him out the door earlier."

"Yeah well, he's still dead when I see him...again." She stopped the girl in her tracks, grabbing her by her middle from behind and hugging her.

Elena smiled, leaning back into the vampire's arms perfectly content.

She had missed this.

Katherine smiled , pulling the girl closer to her body.

She'd missed this.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Ms. Petrova?" The youngest doppelgänger teased in a fake English accent, leaning back to stare up into the vampire's eyes.

The vampire's eyebrows rose. "Well we're heading to the Salvatore boarding house, are we not Ms. Gilbert?" She teased back in the same accent.

"...yes." The human replied, albeit confused.

"Well I'm getting us there, a little faster." She tightened her arms around her and Elena's eyes widened at the thought.

Smirking a bit slyly at the teenagers expression, Katherine leaned forward placing a sweet kiss on the tip of the girls nose. "You trust me?" Her eyes didn't leave identical ones of her own.

"With my life, though it's never my choice..." Trailing off but seeing the look in the vampire's eyes and her grip falter, Elena couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I'm kidding Kat, of course I trust you."

Katherine sighed in relief. "Good." She tightened her grip on the brunette once again, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Cause I got you, now close your eyes."

Elena's body quaked, closing her eyes, her eyes squeezing shut having nothing to do with the vampire's advice. As for Katherine, she'd really meant to respect the girls privacy but couldn't help snorting at her inner thoughts.

 _For a goodie-goodie, those are some very non-G-rated thoughts going on up there, aren't there Elena?_

The younger doppelgänger's breath hitched.

Katherine leaned even closer. "You're forgetting I can hear you, Ms. Gilbert."

"Oh God..."

And with that the two sped off into the night, ready to face whatever obstacles surfaced at the Salvatore home.

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! Review.**


	5. Unproductive Strategizing

**Authors Note: Warning: Bad Language. Otherwise, Enjoy. ;)**

"Ding, Dong!" The vampire yelled in a sardonic manner from outside of the Salvatore boarding house, walking up to the door and rolling her eyes as it swung open abruptly.

Damon Salvatore leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms with his usual jerk-smirk. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't my favorite b*tch."

"Aww...how sweet, you're my favorite too, you little f*ck." The eldest vampire immediately countered, tilting her head with her own b*tchy smirk.

"What are you doing here, Katherine? Does Elena know you're back in town? You know when she sees you, that is if you care enough to stick around, she's gonna kick your a**, and you and I both know you'd let her."

Katherine's gaze hardened. "First off, you d*ck, you know how much she means to me and you know why I left, so don't bullsh*t me. Second-off, Elena does know I'm here, 'cos she's here."

Damon tensed at that, uncrossing his arms. "What the h*ll Katherine!? You brought her here!? This'll be the first place Stefan looks! And you left her by herself!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's opposed from you doing the same thing!"

"I didn't-"

"You did! And you'd be glad Elena convinced me not to kill you...yet." She sighed, taking a glance behind her to see the girl a couple feet away, talking adamantly into her phone. "Look, she's making a phone call." She moved out of the way, so the other vampire could see, stepping in front of his view as ocean blue eyes lingered...a little _too_ long at her figure.

She pushed him back. **"Watch. it."**

"I was just checking to see if she's unharmed, given your track record, who knows?" His gaze flittered back to the other vampire watching as her gaze hardened a considerable amount.

"Oh realll original, Damon. And what's that supposed to mean? You think I'd hurt her?"

Damon sized the eldest vampire up, stepping closer. "No." He challenged. "I'm not saying that...I'm saying I don't trust you, Elena might, but I don't, and I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for you to betray her and turn sweet little Elena into Klaus for your own person."

"If you knew anything about me Damon, you'd know that I'd do anything for Elena and that includes dying for her. I don't care how powerful and fearful he is, even Klaus will be sorry if he lays a hand on her, what makes you think I won't make you feel the same way?"

"I'd never hurt, Elena."

"No." Katherine stepped even closer, narrowing her eyes. "You'd just leave her for dead."

The dark-haired vamp scoffed. "Oh, like you'd care. Actually, you wanna know what I think?-"

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion Damon, but since we're sharing how we feel... I think you should go f*ck yourself."

He growled. "You don't wanna do this Katherine..."

"Oh don't embarrass yourself Damon, you know I'd kick your a** up and down this property without breaking a nail."

He scowled. "We wouldn't want to get that pretty face messed up, now would we? Elena'd be so disappointed...but of course you know I'd be there to...cheer' her up...'make her feel better'."

The eldest vampire's eyes danced with burning fire now, jaw clenching. "I'm sorry, would you like to repeat that?" She stepped closer threateningly, both vampire's almost chest to chest now, Damon being just a bit taller.

"Guys. Stop." A voice suddenly spoke up beside the growling pair.

Never taking his eyes off of Katherine. "Elena, what a pleasant surprise. What is she doing here?"

Elena rolled her eyes at the vampire's 'ever-so charming' bluntness. "Katherine, is here at my request Damon. We need your help."

"Correction, Elena needs your help. I don't give a-"

Elena pressed a hand over her doppelgänger vampire's mouth, effectively quieting her. _"Katherine."_ She warned, and gaze shifting over to her girlfriend, the vampire gave in with a huff and roll of her eyes.

Elena also shot a warning glare over her shoulder at the now quietly snickering male vampire, effectively shutting him up also.

"Good." She took her hands off of Katherine's mouth in the process of rolling her eyes.

 _Kids_

"Now-" She stepped in between the two vampire's, leveling Damon with her gaze. "We need to talk." She pushed past him, grabbing Katherine's hand simultaneously and pulling her with her into the Salvatore home.

Damon rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Sure, come right in. I'm not busy." He shut the front door, following the two into the living space.

Settling across from them, he fixed them with a curious risen eyebrow. "Now you two wanna tell me why you're here? You know, besides ruining my evening."

Elena took a much needed breath for what she was about to say.

"It's...about Stefan."

 **[ Twenty Minutes Later ]**

"W-w-wait, my brother, your ex-boyfriend, Stefan...tried to...you know to...to..."

"How articulate of you, Damon. Oh, and it only took you fifteen minutes."

Damon growled, deciding in ignoring the older vampire and keep his eyes to the floor. "Stefan...he tried to...you know?

Elena hesitated, not wanting to set the tensed vampire off. "Y-yeah...w-well the Ripper did."

Katherine surveyed him closely, noticing familiar veins under ocean blue eyes as he never took them off the floor below him.

She instinctively moved closer to Elena.

"Chill, Yosemite Sam. If you go vamping out on us, you might force me to do something I-well, I very much _would_ like to do."

Damon looked up sighing, noticeably calming after a few seconds before his devious smirk appeared.

"What?"

"Right, you're absolutely right, I mean it's not like those two haven't had sex before, right Katherine?"

Elena glared at him. " _That_ , was different." She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of the vampire beside her.

"Was it?"

"Yes Damon, there's a difference between consensual and non-consensual." Elena rolled her eyes.

"And this was...non-consensual?"

"Of course it was Damon, are you _stupid_? Or angry that you haven't actually had a chance to hit that yet?" The eldest vampire nearly growled in her frustrations.

"Gee, thanks." Came Elena's flat response.

"Sorry babe, let me rephrase that."

Moving faster than the human eye could see, and Elena could have vouched for that, seeing as though Katherine and Damon now both stood toe to toe before Elena's eyes could have even adjusted.

Their eyes burning into each other like the sun. "Do you have something to tell me? Huh, Damon?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The younger vampire sneered back.

Elena sighed. "Katherine...Damon, would you two just-would you two just _not_ right now, we have problems on our hands that are, dare I say it, larger than your two egos put together."

Not willing to back down but also not wanting to upset Elena, Katherine threw one last glare at him before a teasing smirk touched her lips.

Then she winked and disappeared, before the two could blink she was casually sauntering back into the living space again with a bag of blood in hand, his, lounging atop the back end of the couch. "Relax, Damon...lucky for you it's my day off, so I won't kick your a**...today." She threw a wink at the still perturbed standing vampire. "But Elena's right, we need to 'take care of' our little Klaus and Ripper problem." She used quotes for 'take care of', unnerving both Damon and Elena.

"We're not killing my brother." The younger vampire voiced, at the same Elena's "We're not killing Stefan" was voiced with finality.

Katherine groaned dramatically, causing a roll of the eyes from more than one person in the room. "Fine then, If it's absolutely necessary we'll take care of Stefan _without_ killing him, happy?"

Shaking his head, Damon sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair before settling back down. "Okay, I say we take out Klaus first. Yes?"

"Nope, they're working together now. Your brothers his little hit man apprentice."

"What? Stefan would never team up with Klaus of all people."

Elena bit her lip. "Stefan wouldn't Damon...but the ripper would."

Katherine, finishing up her bag sat up and in speed, took her previously abandoned seat next to her girlfriend, nearly causing the teenager to fall off the couch when she jumped in surprise. "Yep, Damon. You're brothers Klaus' little b*tch." She replied insensitively while at the same time shooting a concerning look over to her doppelgänger.

"Just...please, don't do that." She answered aloud to the vampire's obvious question, a bit on edge.

Katherine thinking this over, presumed it was because of the whole Stefan...er...ripper incident before taking the teens hand in hers and squeezing gently.

 _I would never hurt you Elena, you know that don't you?_ She spoke silently.

Squeezing back, Elena reciprocated the telepathy with assurance. _I know...I just, I need time..._

 _Well then, it's a good thing I have forever then, huh?_

Seeing the small smile pull at the corner of the girls lips, the vampire smiled.

She opened her mouth to say something but Damon beat her to it, clearing his throat noisily, causing them both to turn their attention to him, holding back their own individual glares.

"Anyway, Okay, so my brother is a raging psychopath right now and the sidekick of an even more raging psycho. Anyone with a reliable plan?"

Elena sighed, knitting her eyebrows together. "Well if we are going after those two, I say we proceed very cautiously with our plan so-"

"I'm sorry, we?" The two vampire's in the room spoke in unison.

The youngest looked between both of them in disbelief. "Are you guys seriously not going to let me help?"

"Of course not."

"Why would you think that?"

The two spoke in unison again and Elena rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Aaaaanyway, changing the subject. I have the perfect plan, we split Stefan up, we split Klaus up, Damon you grab him and I'll stab him with the...you know, oak...dagger thingy." Katherine flippantly responded, leaning back in her seat and looking at her nails, sure.

"What? Why do you get to stab the guy?"

"Guys..."

The older vampire abruptly sat up. "Uh, I don't know Damon maybe because he _f*cking_ killed my whole _entire family_ and has been chasing me for centuries on end."

"Guy-"

"Debatable." Was the youngest vampire's flippant reply, shrugging.

"G-"

Katherine glowered, tensed, almost incredulous. "Debatab-"

"Guys!"

The two vampire's attention snapped to the teenager in an instant.

Elena sighed for the hundredth time. "Good."

 _I can't believe I'm actually thinking this but I'm starting to miss Stefan being the inevitable arbiter between these two._

And she made sure Katherine hadn't heard that one.

"Now what the h*ll is an...oak...dagger?"

"Well firstly, It's not called an oak dagger." Damon shot a look to the older vamp, who shrugged. "It's the 'White Ash Oak Dagger', basically the only thing that can 'kill' Klaus as an Original, putting that bastard to rest." He rose his eyebrows. "And Katherine, your plan isn't durable to say the least."

Katherine rolled her eyes, now casually lying horizontally across the couch with her head in her human doppelgänger's lap, not really used to just sitting around or still at all really, and of course Elena knew that, so she'd let her. "Okay, oh wise one. Do you have a plan?"

The younger vampire sneered. "As wise as I am...you're right, I don't have a plan."

Katherine smirked, but Damon continued.

"Well, ain't that a b*tch, oh no, wait. That's you."

The smirk dropped and her eyes narrowed, then the corners of her lips lifted. "Aww...what a nice thing to say, why don't you riddle me this, if you're so wise...tell me Damon, how many fingers am I holding up?" The vampire proudly held up her two middle fingers and thumbs, with a devious smirk.

Elena looked down at the vampire whose head was in her lap, trying to look unamused but Katherine knew better and threw her a quick wink, looking at her from her upside down position.

Damon chuckled, flipping his own two fingers in the air, shrugging with faux happiness. "Oh look Kat, we're twinsies." He sing-sung in a girlish voice.

"I swear..." Elena let out her thousandth sigh through her nose. "Any more ideas?"

 **[ Minutes Later ]**

...

"Katherine, we can't use that."

"What, why not?"

"Well for one, Damon dies."

"Yeah...still not seeing the problem."

Elena rolls her eyes.

...

 **[ Few More Minutes Later ]**

"Okay, how about we try a surprise tactic?"

" _Surprise_? A...you want to take a vampire, an _Original_ Vampire by surprise, correction you want to take _Klaus_ by surprise?"

"Yeah, so what?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

Katherine stared incredulously.

"You-I-no wonder all of you in this town are danger magnets! It's because of stupid plans like these. Elena, I love you but _I swear to god_ I had a million chances to kill you before I did."

"Why didn't you?"

"Change of heart, would'a ya know? I actually have one...and anyway, no one ever said you people weren't lucky. (Scowl) You're very easy to find and catch, but unfortunately not so easy to kill, as you can see, _that_ doesn't get annoying."

Elena snorts.

...

 **[ Half an Hour Later ]**

"This is crazy! How are we even going to find this guy?"

"We don't. He finds us, when he's ready of course. And if we can ever come up with a plan, when he's ready, we will be too."

"Ok! I have one...Klaus wants me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, how about we surprise him by giving him exactly what he wants and-"

"No."

Elena was really getting tired of the whole unison thing.

"-and, that's when you guys come in, attacking him from both sides." She finished.

Katherine 'contemplated'. "Mm, usually I'd say Klaus'll never fall for that but that actually sounds like it could work, _finally_ we're getting somewhere."

"Really?"

 _"No."_

Elena pouts.

...

 **[ Several Hours Later ]**

"Come on, D*ckmon this is a dependable

plan."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "And if you miss and 'accidentally' decapitate my little brother."

"I hear hell is a bit colder around this season."

Elena face palms.

...

"Any more ideas?"

As tired and frustrated as they each were, time was precious and they were quickly running out of it.

She was met with silence.

"This is gonna be a long night..."

Elena sighs.

 _[Days Later...Kidding :]_

 **Authors Note: Katherine and Damon are a...bit touchy, don't you think?...but when are they not? Anyways, Hope you Enjoyed! Review.**


	6. Surprise Encounters

**Authors Note: Hope you Enjoy!**

 **The Salvatore Boarding House - 6:30 a.m**

Katherine sniffled lightly, tightening her grip ever so slightly around the body snuggled firmly against her own, seemingly intent on keeping her own grip on the vampire's hand in front of her body.

Shaking his head, Damon looked down at the sleeping couple.

Blue-eyes took the time out to study the older vampire. "Mm...maybe she has fallen in love..." His eyes softened for few passing moments before rolling them. "Just like her to fall in love with herself. Katherine, you narcissistic b*tch."

Then an idea struck him, and he grinned.

...

"Sh*t! What the h*ll!?"

Elena groaned, less out of sleep and more out of pain as she hit the hard carpeted floor with a thud.

"Next time, it'll be your _extracted heart_ laying out on the floor and not that useless f*cking dagger."

Slowly opening her eyes and moving untamed hair out of her face, the teenager looked up at the two vampire's with a killer glare. "What. in the. h*ll?"

"Elena, she threw a d*mn knife at me. " The younger vampire exclaimed, quick and easily pulling the dagger out of his abdomen as the wound healed itself.

Elena cringed. "Well, that never gets old."

"Only because you woke me up at the a**crack of dawn, with a f*cking lighter hanging over my head." Katherine kneeled down to take her none too impressed girlfriend's hand and pull her up with her. "Sorry, Lena."

She leaned in to press a kiss to the younger girl's temple before she stalked pass the two girly and into (presumingly) the kitchen, purposefully bumping shoulders with Damon in the process.

Elena sighed in thought, there was little things like that sweet gesture that made her fall in love with the vampire...and then there was also the whole hostile attitude against anyone that wasn't her, not to say she didn't love Katherine for all of her...er...quirks, but between her, Damon, Stefan, and even Caroline sometimes...well let's just say it was vampires like them that made Elena think that maybe all vampires had mood swings.

As soon as the vampire left, though Elena knew there was a ninety-five percent chance she'd be listening in the next room, she turned to the blue-eyed vampire, concern in her eyes.

She knew something had been off with him since yesterday, no matter how well he played it off.

His loud, dramatic groaning and lying back onto the couch on his back, whilst simultaneously covering his hands with his face confirmed her theory.

She bit her lip nervously, trying to decide whether or not she should..."Damon, he'll be okay."

The vampire hesitated and Elena knew him well enough to know he was the one deciding this time, whether or not to brush her comment off, snap at her, deny it all, or..."But he _isn't,_ Elena. And we've been here all night, brainstorming plans and we have nothing."

"He _will_ be...and we'll come up with something." She tried to assure.

Damon sat up in a sitting position. "Elena, you don't understand. Even if we do perform some kind of miracle in getting Stefan to turn back on his humanity. My brother will never be the same again, unlike me, Stefan's a very, well, humane and compassionate guy and turning his humanity on after everything he's done since..." He shook his head, looking away sorrowfully. "It'll be like being burned from the inside out...his guilt will eat him alive and I'm afraid he'll do something stupid."

Damon could try all he wanted to but Elena was adamant, she wasn't giving up.

"Damon, Stefan is a strong person. I mean he's been through so much already and he still ended up a great guy and he's _still_ that great guy somewhere on the inside, I know it. He just needs to find his way."

"You really think that?"

He sounded a bit hopeful and Elena fixed him with a sincere gaze, a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips before reaching over the small table between them to take his hand with a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, I do. Look you may know him better as his brother but trust me, Damon. He will get better."

"..."

The clearing of a throat interrupted their heartfelt moment as a certain brunette vampire doppelgänger entered the room, narrowing her eyes at them both as their hands slowly moved away from each other's.

"Geez, a girl leaves the room for two seconds and you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Rolling his eyes, the older Salvatore stood up, leaving the room.

Elena leveled her with a warning glare and Katherine put her hands up in mock offense. "I was kidding, relax." She took a seat beside her, poking a small hole into her second bag of blood. "Damon knows. If I actually thought something was going on, the second I got in here and saw this little 'heartfelt scene' play out, I would have ripped his spine out through his nostrils." She smirked, a bit sadistically as said vampire stepped back into the room, taking his previous seat in front of them.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Right...these bags of blood aren't easy to come by, you know. You could try hunting for your own."

"Yeah, no, I prefer not to hunt and eat wild animals, (Cringe) but I actually could really go for a delicious human right now...though _someone_ made me swear off it for the rest of _her_ life." The vampire swung her head and shot a look to the girl beside of her.

Elena smiled a bit and rolled her eyes, briefly remembering a time when they first started dating, that she had made, well requested at first, that the vampire stop feeding on innocents, to which she was shocked at when Katherine had immediately said yes...then shot it down, then contemplated, in which Elena hadn't seen her for about a week afterwards, which by the way she wasn't too happy about, then came back and shot the idea down once more, in which they argued about, and finally after two whole hours ( Yes, they go that long ), the vampire finally swore off of it...for the most part.

Katherine, satisfied in making the girl just a bit happier, turned back to the other annoyed vampire in the room. "So if you don't mind, and I don't really care if you do, I'll knock off some blood bank in my own time, thank you very much."

This caused Elena to shake her head before standing up abruptly. "Okay, despite this-" Her eyes followed the line of sight to the two vampire's currently gulping down considerable amounts of said thick crimson liquid. "-nauseating scene, I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and I'm starving. I'm going to The Grill." She'd picked up her deserted jacket from the back of the couch.

Finishing off her drink, Katherine stood up also. "Well, I'm not sticking around with dorkmon here and wouldn't want you finding trouble again and getting yourself kidnapped or somethin', I'm coming with."

The younger girl swiftly turned back. "Wait, you are? After what happened before?"

"Yeah Elena, I am."

Elena continued to stare at her and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I promise I'll behave this time."

"I wouldn't exactly call not breaking a guys nose for not giving you extra ketchup, behaving." She shot at the vampire before strutting out of the room.

"Come on, Elena. That's not fair, that stuff's supposed to be free! And he swung first!" The vampire called, catching up to her.

"Please, Kat. He touched your shoulder. And _that_ was only in concern to get you to stop gripping the table so hard."

Hearing a snort right from behind her, Elena whirled around coming face to face with the smirking vampire.

Her features suddenly became more serious and Katherine stopped in her tracks, curiosity showing.

"What? What's wrong?"

Backing away ever so slightly, the younger girl couldn't help herself and looked away, almost shyly.

"Elena." The vampire recovered her footsteps and stepped closer. "What is it?"

"Look umm...well, before I forget..I kinda, I wanted to thank you for last night. Even though that couch was as comfortable as lying on a bolder all night, I had a very _not_ -so uncomfortable vampire to snuggle up with. I know those kind of couple-y ventures aren't exactly your thing."

And with that, the doppelgänger whirled back around and strutted towards the door, only having opened it slightly before strong, yet feminine, safe arms wrapped around her waist from behind, stopping her. "Hey..." The vampire started, whispering in her ear. "Don't you _ever_ thank me for doing things like that, last night was the best sleep I've had in months...eight months to be exact. Besides, you know i'd do anything for you."

Elena felt her heart flutter.

She looked up at the vampire, and for once she had the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, really?"

 **[ The Mystic Grill ]**

"You really think sunglasses are gonna help the fact that we're basically split images?"

"You have a better idea."

Shrugging, the girl slid into the booth across from the shaded vampire.

"So, what do you want?" The vampire flipped through the menu carelessly.

Elena's eyebrows rose in amusement at the doppelgängers nonchalant attitude. "You've never been on a date in your life, have you?"

Shaded Identical brown-eyes rose to meet hers. "T...I'm more of a get some, gone type of girl, if you know what I mean." The vampire winked, looking back down at the large menu, unbeknownst to the flicker of hurt that glinted through human eyes. "But you're different of course, I wouldn't do that to you after...ya'know, wouldn't dream of it. I'd be content just lying there beside you..."

Elena swooned with all the sweetness that was said from the ages old vampire, heart fluttering in her chest.

"...and catering to your _every_ need, if you know what I mean." The vampire looked up from her menu, desire and goading in her eyes that made Elena's face turned fire truck red.

"I uh..." She abruptly shot up, dropping her own menu down on the table. "have to go to the restroom."

"Okay, um-"

Elena hadn't bothered or dared letting the vampire finish her sentence before rushing away.

Katherine chuckled, shaking her head. "Make Elena uncomfortable, check." She mentally checked off an invisible page before looking down at her menu...then distinguishing a familiar scent in the air, it was a sweet smell, almost like her lover's but...a lot more off putting, like someone with the same blood type or ...almost if-

"You b*tch."

Brown-eyes flickered up, pushing her menu to the side. "Gee, I hope you don't kiss your sister with that mouth."

It still amazes her how the boy could easily tell the difference between her and Elena.

 _Spending wayyyy to much time with that Wiccan._

"Nice to see you again too, Jeremy." Her comment was meant to come out sarcastically but it was surprisingly genuine, and she found that she meant it.

He slid in the booth across from her. "You...you...how could you? I trusted you, _Elena t_ rusted you. You know how much it hurt me to see my sister utterly broken up for months, knowing there was nothing I could do to help."

The vampire swallowed, trying desperately to force the thought of a hurting Elena, broken up over _her,_ out of her mind. "Woah,woah,woah, Jeremy I didn't hurt Elena on purpose, okay? Believe it or not I care about you guys, yes the both of you, and I'm in love with your sister. I would never purposely hurt her like that."

"Then why did you?" His voice was gruff, albeit a little less angered than before.

"I didn't have a choice. I'm surprised you hadn't been told already, haven't you noticed-"

"What? Damon sneaking into our house every night to sleep on our couch and never leaving my sisters side, yeah...but no one ever tells me anything. Therefore, you are, what's been going on? What do you mean, you didn't have a choice?"

Katherine sighed. "Your sister...Elena, she's in trouble, and _i know_ when is she not, right? But this...this is bad, like really _really_ bad. A vampire, by the name of Klaus, is after her. He's an über-strong original vampire whose hell-bent on getting revenge on me for hoaxing him a while ago, not to mention, what you already know, Stefan's still the Ripper...and they've teamed up."

"What!?" The sibling whisper/yelled. "How-what-I can't..." Huffing whilst his gaze dropped to the table and running his hands over his face, he shook his head before looking back up at the vampire. "Okay, so what's the plan? How are we taking down this guy?"

"Uhh..."

Jeremy quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"That's...your sister will kill me, or well, very much intend to, if I stick you into our plans."

His shoulders dropped. "Oh come on, Katherine. You know she'll never let me help."

"Hey, if it were me I'd let you...with some guidelines, I know you can handle yourself, but you're Elena's little kid brother... so unless your sister agrees, it's a definite no from me, kid, I mean, we're barely letting _her_ help."

He sighed. "I know..." He narrowed his eyes before slowly standing. "I'm gonna go find my sister, she's here isn't she?"

"Is that even a question, Jer? Couldn't have Klaus and the little sheep dog creeping up on our girl when she least expects it." The vampire tilted her head up with a teasing smile.

A small smile crept onto Jeremy's face as well, despite his previous anger. "Hey, Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna say thanks, for protecting my sister and being there for her. She really loves you, you know. So don't mess it up, I like having you around...you're pretty cool."

Katherine was touched, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"Your pretty cool too Jer, you know for an annoying little kid." She smirked, making the boy laugh.

"See ya later, Katherine." He tapped the table before walking past the vampire. "Oh, and Kat, before I forget?"

"Yeah?" She turned in her seat, legs sticking out the booth to stare at his back.

"If you ever hurt my sister again, I'll make sure that you're _really_ dead this time." He walked away and Katherine lay back in her seat with a sigh.

"Never again." She vowed silently to herself.

 **-/- [K &E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E] -/-**-

"Hey, sis. " A voice came from directly behind her, causing her breath to hitch.

 _Jeremy._

Spinning around in quick, she looked up at her brother.

"Jeremy? W-what are you doing here? Oh god, have you been back to the house?"

Elena watched as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Uh...yeah, where were you by the way?"

She sighed in relief. Stefan must have left.

"I've been...you know around..." She feigned calm. "Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"Umm...it's Sunday, Elena. That's why _you're_ not in school..."

"Oh right, right...yeah..." She laughed nervously.

Jeremy's eyebrows rose. "So are you here by yourself or...?"

"Um, well, uh-" An arm coming around her waist, interrupted her nervous stuttering.

"He knows, Elena. Jeremy here's just messing around."

After her initial shock, Elena turned back to her brother to see a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

She gaped, reaching over to hit his shoulder. "You're a jerk, Jer."

The boy laughed and Elena rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Um...uh, meeting Bonnie here."

Katherine's eyebrows rose, with a devious smirk. "Jer, you ladykiller. The witch? She's hot."

"Katherine!"

Elena could feel the slightest twinge of jealously at the comment, but let it go.

"What? It's true." The vampire shrugged, but gave her a look that was meant to say 'but you're hotter', internally satisfied Elena turned back towards her brother, trying his hardest to keep his facial expression neutral.

Elena's eyebrow rose, crossing her arms. "Bonnie, Jer? My best friend?"

"Elena, come on. We're just friends and it's a study date."

"A date?"

" _Study_ date." He rubbed the back of his head in nervousness as Elena's eyes scrutinized him.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll let you get back to your 'study date', but I wanna see hands on top of the table at all times." She pointed out teasingly, and smiled at his boyish blush as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Katherine just snorts, amused at the accusation.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you at home later." He walked past them both with an inclined nod to the vampire, which she returned in mirth.

They both turned to watch him walk away before Elena turned her look on Katherine beside her. "So, how much does he know?"

"Uh...Everything."

"Everything?" Elena gave her an incredulous glare.

"What?"

 **[Later on that day] - [Gilbert Household]**

"Elena, come on. Please let me help."

"No." Elena looked at the time on her phone before getting off of her bed and grabbing her jacket hanging off her chair. "For the thousandth time, I'm not going to have you getting injured or worse because of me." She looked up at the boy standing in the doorway of her room, giving him a stern look.

"But you're letting Damon and Katherine help you, why can't I? I may be human but I could be of some use to them, I'm sure of it." He pleaded, giving her puppy eyes.

Elena sighed. "Damon and Katherine aren't my baby brothers, Jer. Losing any one of you would be devastating, I'd rather not lose all three of you." She bit her lip before walking up to him and placing her hands on each of his shoulders. "I just want to protect you, Jer. If anything happens to you..."

"That's how I feel about you, Elena. You're my sister and I want to protect you too, and if that means going up against a big bad vampire for you, then I'll do it in a heartbeat."

She sighed. "Fine."

Jeremy's eyes lit up. "Yes, you'll let me help you guys?"

She gave him a look. "Yes, I'll _think_ about it."

Apparently that was enough for him, as he picked her up gathering her in his arms in a bear hug with a huge grin.

"Okay, okay. Stop, smothering me." Elena giggled with a small smile of her own, before playfully pushing him away from her as he set her down. "I have to go, I'm meeting Damon and Katherine, but I promise I'll be back before ten." She leaned up to kiss his cheek before jogging away.

"Don't wait up!"

She walked out the front door, locking it before turning around quickly, running straight into someone else.

And to her surprise...

"Elena?"

"Caroline!? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was actually coming to see you."

Elena swallowed nervously, subtly glancing around. "Really...? Why is that?"

The blonde's eyebrows rose in question. "Um, I don't know. Maybe because you've been totally ignoring and avoiding your two best friends all this week." The vampire made an attempt to a step closer to her. "What's been going on with you lately?"

"Nothing." Elena cursed herself for the word coming out so quick and allowed herself to take a breath before continuing. "Nothing, Caroline. I've just been...really busy, you know."

"Really? Busy with what?"

"Uhh...Caroline, I actually really have to go now, maybe we can talk later, yeah?" Without waiting for an answer, she all but ran away from the astounded blonde and down the street a little more, right before a gust of wind was felt around her and a hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice sounded behind her. "I saw what happened back there."

Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair before turning around.

 _Perfect timing_

"Yeah..." She took one last glance over to the house, knowing she was out of sight before giving a small smile to the vampire in front of her and looping her arms around the older doppelgänger.

"Let's get out of here."

And Katherine, albeit perplexed, happily obliged.

 **Authors Note: Review ;)**


	7. Friendly Involvement

**[Monday Morning] +**

 **[Mystic Falls High School]**

"No! We're not using my girlfriend as bait, Damon."

"Well, I don't wanna use her either! But you know what? Countless hours of no great ideas, just to get nowhere will make it seem like the best possible way."

"Oh, interesting. Let me just write that on my list of things that I don't give a shit about. Not if it puts Elena in danger."

Damon growled. "B*tch-"

"D*ckmon."

"Slut."

"Jacka-"

"Guys, enough!" Elena nearly yelled into her phone, having to pull it away from her ear every two seconds with all the arguing wasn't exactly ideal.

She knew this three way was a bad idea.

She grimaced at the thought, idly shaking her head before placing the phone between her shoulder and ear, to open her locker and pull out several books.

"You guys need to calm down, we will figure out something later. I have to go."

"Wait, wait, wait-"

"Elen-"

She rolled her eyes, pulling the phone away from her ear and ending the call.

Shutting her locker just as the warning bell rang, she turned and started to walk down the hall.

Raising her head, she realized her best friend walking her way. Fortunately, not seeing her see her, Elena stopped mid-stride to began walking in the other direction.

Making her way to the bathroom, the brunette was thankful that no one was in any stalls.

She looked at herself in the mirror, using the sink to splash cold water on her face before looking back up, and-

"Bonnie!" She spun around quickly, heart racing. "You scared the sh*t out of me."

Opposite of her, said girl ignored the comment. "Elena, what's been going on with you lately?" The witch got straight to the point, with her arms crossed and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You've just been acting really... _strange_ lately, Caroline told me about your conversation yesterday."

"Bonnie, nothing is wrong. How many times do I have to explain that to you two?" She sighed, calming. "I've just been under a lot of stress lately, I swear."

The bell rang again and Elena grabbed her books. "Look, I have to go. We'll talk later."

Bonnie's glare burned holes into her head, as she walked away.

 _Oh yes they would be._

 **[ After School ]**

"You sure about this?"

Elena had showed up with Katherine at Caroline's doorstep, after texting both her best friends to meet there after school so she could explain everything.

"Yes...yeah. It's time to get everybody's help on this. Damon's right, if we all put our heads together...maybe we'll actually come up with a plan and get this over with."

The vampire couldn't help her nod in agreement, before stepping away from her. "Alright, well text me later. I'll pick you up?" She offered.

Elena's eyebrow rose as the vampire began to walk away.

"Ahem."

Turning back around, she sighed. "I don't want to get too close, okay? Vampires are like bloodhounds, take it anyway you want to, blondie will smell my scent all over you."

Elena nodded in realization before pouting. "Just one?"

Katherine huffed out a laugh. "Fine, but if blondie comes after me with a battle axe..." Her sentence was drowned out as lips connected with her own, a groan escaping her as hands rested on both sides of the shorter girls face, nearly deepening the kiss before she pulled away, giving a teasing smirk in return to the vampire's glare.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I uh..." She trailed off, rolling her eyes in frustration. "Your blonde friend is coming." Her eyes then found twin brown ones with an intensity in them. "But we _will_ be finishing this later."

The younger girl flushed and Katherine's smirk returned.

 _Not so cocky now, are we?_

"O-oh, I-I."

And on that note, and the fact that footfalls could be heard nearing (obviously not audible to the human ears), from inside the house, the vampire threw one last wink at the blushing teen before fleeing the scene like a passing breeze and was gone just as the door opened.

Elena took a breath, turning and giving an uneasy smile to vampire and witch.

"Girls." She greeted.

"Elena, come in."

 **[ Hours Later ]**

"So...Klaus and Stefan are after you?"

"Yep."

"And Damon's helping you come up with a plan?"

"Yes." Elena answered with a firm nod from Caroline's bed, sitting cross legged across from the other two.

"Does Jeremy know? Is he helping?" Elena had to bite back the smirk wanting to grow on her face at the dark-haired girls questions.

"Yes and no, he's not. But I'd told him I'd think about it."

Caroline's eyebrows rose in suspicion. "And...it's just you and Damon or...?"

Elena noticeably shifted uncomfortably, nervously running a hand through her hair. "W-well, uh...sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay."

Elena nearly sighed aloud, feeling a relieved weight off her chest that her friends had not gathered that her other vampire ex (former ex) was back in town.

Though, in doing so, she missed the obvious, the two exchanging looks between each other before deciding to voice their suspicions.

"Ok...just one more question though."

She nodded.

"When were you planning on telling us, Katherine was back in Mystic Falls?"

Elena's jaw dropped. "What-I-how-?"

"You couldn't be more obvious, Elena. I'm impressed though, how did you hide it from us this long?"

Elena sighed, giving it up. "Besides the fact she's only been back for about a week?"

"A week, that's it?"

"Yeah..."

"And you two...?"

Elena blushed.

"Oh my god."

Elena rolled her eyes. "It's not shocking guys! We were together before she left."

"But she came back for you, to protect you, that's so sweet. I wish Tyler would do something like that for me..." The blonde vampire sighed wistfully and Elena watched the same look wash over Bonnie's face.

"Okay, guys." She snapped her fingers in front of their faces. "First off, what happened to you two not agreeing with us dating?"

"Well, it wasn't as much as us not liking your relationship as much as it was hating Katherine." Bonnie answered with a shrug.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "And that makes it better, because..."

"Because, Elena you two are so adorable together." Caroline explained, with a small grin.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Katherine's not as...for lack of a better word, impatient and defense when you're around."

"She means, a b*tch." Caroline clarified, causing Elena to roll her eyes before tilting her head.

"So we're okay now? No more hiding things, I promise."

The two girls nodded with smiles and the three shared a group hug before Elena broke the silence, sitting back on her legs.

"Okay, so now that you guys know everything...are you willing to help us?"

Neither one hesitated with their answer.

"We're in."

 **-/- [ Salvatore Boarding House ] -/-**

An hour later, the whole gang (Minus Stefan) sat in the Salvatore living space after Damon filled them in and pretty much after all their initial shock wore off, everyone was in.

"Okay, so what are we starting with first? How are we gonna take this son of a b*tch down? A trap, a blitz attack, a sneak attack, maybe-"

"Woah, slow down _Buster_. We still haven't figured out a way to find him yet." Damon cut off the wolf, sitting in front of them and Tyler glared over at him before Caroline, at his side, placed a hand over his bicep.

Katherine on the couch diagonal to the couple with Elena to her right, huffed in annoyance. "I say, we lure him into the tomb like you did me."

"Yes, but we don't know if the tomb will hold an original vampire such as Klaus. If we make that mistake, we'll all be dead in a matter of seconds." This time it was Bonnie who spoke up, from the end of the couch where Tyler and Caroline sat, Jeremy at her side.

"That's true." Elena mused in agreement. "Well, what about an ambush?"

"That would be great...if Klaus wouldn't already sense we were coming." Damon disagreed, shaking his head. "But...I know what _would_ work-"

"We're not using her, Damon." Katherine deadpanned, knowing where this was going.

Caroline squinted. "Using who?"

"Elena." Damon answered quickly before the vampire doppelgänger could say anything. "I think we should use Elena to bait Klaus before we corner him."

" _What!?_ No, that's crazy!" Caroline exclaimed, exasperated at even the idea.

"Thank you." Katherine huffed, finally having someone on her side for a change.

"Well...I kinda agree with Damon on this, I mean it's not like Elena's gonna actually get hurt or anything right?"

"Bonnie!" Jeremy and Caroline both nearly yelled at the witch with disbelief.

"And thank _you_ , Bonnie." Damon looked over at the eldest vampire with a smug smirk and Katherine rolled her eyes.

Caroline with obvious distain, turned towards her boyfriend in frustration. "What do you think about this, Tyler?"

The wolf hesitated, having the decency to look a bit guilty as he spoke. "It's...not a bad idea."

"Tyler!"

Damon's grin only grew wider, much to Katherine's annoyance. "That doesn't mean anything, D*ckmon. There's still three against three."

"Well then I guess it's up to Elena, then?" He rose his eyes towards the inclined teen beside her. "Well?"

Elena hesitated, looking between them all, eyes lingering on Katherine most of all. "Well...I mean, if it'll keep him from killing then...yes, yeah I'm in."

"No way!" Jeremy was the first to yell, Katherine shaking her head in protest.

Elena looked between the three people in the room who disagreed with the idea. "Guys...this could really help us..."

Caroline's eyes widened in a dramatic fashion. "Elena, you can't just-"

"Well then, its final." Damon cut off with a well equipped broad smirk, standing up from his seat. "You guys don't have to go home but ya gotta get the h*ll out of here."

"Wrong." Katherine stood up also. "I demand a recount, my girlfriend is _clearly_ suicidal."

"Kat, please." Elena stood from her seat to face the vampire.

"No, Elena. You could be hurt or worse."

"I'll be fine. Just please." She rested one hand on the side of the vampire's cheek and the other to her neck, momentarily uncaring of their current company, although she did turn the vampire's back to them. "This could be great, Klaus will definitely fall into our trap and hopefully Stefan will follow...I'll be careful, I swear." She worried her bottom lip off of her girlfriend's hesitant look.

Katherine closed her eyes, sighing in frustration, and Elena took the opportunity to lean their foreheads together.

"Please."

Elena continued to bite her lip in worry, and it wasn't as if she needed Katherine's permission but...well, she was pretty sure if the vampire really didn't want her to be involved in the whole Klaus take down plan, she'd go the extra mile just to keep her out of it, extending from compelling her to just saying to h*ll with it if the others didn't agree, doing something stupid and going after Klaus herself.

She wasn't about to let that happen, and of course she wasn't about to start up an argument right then with the vampire, especially in front of their...er, her friends, but she also wasn't about to let this go either.

So as she was preparing herself for a pretty heated argument later, the vampire's eyes opened, and she glared.

"Fine, but I don't like it and I'm going to be right by your side the entire time, alright?"

Elena's eyes lit up. "Really?"

But the vampire continued to glare at her. "Alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine. Whatever, I don't care. Thank you soooo much." She leaned forward, hugging the vampire with gaiety but in the last second, the realization of their audience washed over her and she slowly pulled away with an embarrassing new pink tint to her cheeks.

Grabbing her counterparts hand, she turned towards them all, rolling her eyes at seeing identical teasing smirks on each of their faces...except maybe Damon's who as usual scowled with a underhanded, not-so underhanded comment about them.

"Uh...guys, we're going to take this upstairs."

"Yeah, you are. How long you gonna up there?" Caroline wiggled her eyebrows with mirth, causing a roll of the eyes from Elena and a snort from Katherine before the vampire was pulled up the stairs behind her younger doppelgänger.

"You two sure as h*ll better not run any bases up there!"

Damon's voice, it was his house after all...Katherine couldn't careless.

"You should know, Damon! I always hit home r-"

And that was the last thing heard before the gang downstairs heard the door slam shut.

They all seemed amused at the banter, besides Jeremy who cringed in discomfort at the entire subject.

"Can we please, just move on?"

Damon was the first to respond. "Alright, now that we have a decoy. We need a battle plan, have any ideas lover boy?"

There was a long awaited pause before a small smirk tinted at his lips. Scarily enough, it sort of reminded Bonnie of Damon's. "...I _may_ have an idea."

 **|-|- [ Upstairs ] -|-|**

"You're adorable." Katherine smiled, watching the teens nose scrunch up cutely when their noses rubbed together.

Both of them were lying together on the bed, facing one another.

"And you're a total narcissist."

The vampire looked truly offended, sitting up so that she hovered. "Am not. Katerina Pierce and Elena Gilbert are two different people, the only thing we share is our looks..." She mused. "...and our good taste."

Elena's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You believe Stefan was a good call on my part?"

Katherine bit her lip, reevaluating this. "You're right. _I_ have good taste. " She laid back down, pulling the doppelgänger close. "You on the other hand, should be happy I do."

Elena gaped, pinching the vampire's side.

She flinched, narrowing her eyes and the younger girl shrugged with a wicked grin. "Tough love."

Katherine glared playfully before flipping their positions and hoisting the girl up above her. "Oh, I'll show you tough love."

And then her fingers were wriggling into the girls sides, making Elena giggle very loudly. "Katherine, put me down."

The vampire laughed, bringing the flustered Elena back down on top of her, with the latter hitting her playfully.

"Gee, someone's feeling especially abusive today."

Elena snorted. "No, but if we keep making loud noises...the people downstairs are going to start to become very...assuming. You know they already think we're having sex up here."

"Well, then..." Katherine nodded towards the door, a teasing smile playing at her features. "Let's give them something to assume about, shall we?" She flipped them over once again so she was on top, attacking the girls neck with light feathery kisses and the tiniest strokes of the nose that caused Elena giggles and moans all at once.

All the lessons in never letting a vampire that close to your neck, flew entirely out the window at that point.

Pulling on the vampire's leather jacket, Elena connected their lips.

"Mm...baby, if I knew any better I would think you were ready for me to make that home run." The vampire murmured before connecting their lips once again, and Elena caught the vampire's lip between her teeth, causing a moan from both parties.

Then, hesitating, she pulled away slightly to look up into the vampire's equally brown, yet slightly darker, irises.

Katherine frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

"Who said I wasn't ready?"

On top of her, she felt her counterpart go rigid and off of the vampire's shocked look, she flushed.

"Um-I-Uh"

The door opened abruptly, catching them both by surprise.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Oh!" She quickly averted her eyes, as if there was anything to see. "Erm...Damon, he uh, needs you downstairs, Katherine. Something about Klaus might have possibly just contacted us to meet somewhere. Damon suggests you stay here with us, Elena, for the obvious." She cleared her throat uncomfortably, before glancing towards them.

Both had nodded quickly, before sitting up so fast you'd think both of them had the ability of supernatural speed.

The witch almost snorted aloud at the thought and the physical image in front of her.

Katherine was next to clear her throat. "Uh, yeah. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Bonnie nodded and left quickly, of course not before shooting her best friend a look that clearly screamed 'We're talking about this later and what the h*ll is going on?'

But Elena was to busy sending none-to subtle glances at Katherine to see or care in that moment, judging her reaction and the vampire avoiding the other girls gaze like the plague.

So as expected as soon as the door shut, Katherine stood up and herself walked towards the door. "Well, I, um better get going. Sounds like the idiot really needs my help out there." She let out a breathy laugh, albeit nervously.

Elena bit her lip, a sign of nervousness also, contemplating and watching as the vampire reached for the door knob before she also stood and pulled the eldest around to face her.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will." The older doppelgänger, still avoiding her eyes, looked up to briefly meet the girls concerned gaze. "I promise." She soothed.

And before Elena could open her mouth to say anything else, in a blink of an eye, the vampire was gone, the door swung wide open, and surprisingly, the knob still intact.

 **\- [ Back downstairs ] -**

"This better be important, Damon."

"It is, we have to go."

"What, where?"

"The forest."

"The forest, could you be a little more specific?"

"Just follow me." There was clear annoyance in his voice before addressing the rest of the group. "Now he only wants me and Katherine, so the rest of you get out of here and go home, just in case. One of you stay here with Elena, I don't care who."

And with that, the vampire party was gone.

 **:::::[ Mystic Forest ]:::::**

"Where the h*ll is he?"

"How the h*ll should I know? Just keep walking." Damon answered, whilst moving various twigs and pathway.

Katherine groaned, with a roll of her eyes. "It's..." She checked her phone.

 **10:36pm**

 **(3) Missed Calls: Elena (Cinderella)**

Her jaw clenched in frustration. "It's 10:36." She quickly added, continuing down the pathway as they entered a clearing.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed together and he tilted his head. "What the h*ll? Has this always been here?"

"No, a**hat. It just appeared here, right in front of our eyes."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her sarcasm. "What's got your panties in a twist? Elena not giving you any action."

Katherine rolled her eyes before looking back down at her phone. "Haha."

 **(3) New Text Messages: Elena (Cinderella)**

Elena's 'Who said I wasn't ready?' rang in her head.

"You have no idea."

"Let's just go back." Damon declared, frustrated as he looked around the clearing. "There's not anything here but grassland. The son of a b*tch played us."

Nodding in agreement, Katherine sighed as they turned to walk the way they came whilst Damon scrutinized her strange behavior.

Staring down at the ground and shaking her head, the vampire's head snapped towards him. _"What?"_ It came out in venom.

"Nothing." He glared, before looking away. He bent down to pick up a small rock as they walked away from the clearing and back to the edge of the forests.

"And the b*tch is back." He threw the rock behind him, back into the clearing.

As the two walked, neither noticed the rock vaporize as it crossed the grassland/edge of the forest line, not even the disappearance of the clearing.

 **[ Back at the Salvatore's ]**

"Elena, are you okay?" Caroline asked, digging into the bowl of buttered popcorn. "We were supposed to be having fun. Movie night, remember?"

After the vampire's left, excluding Caroline, the group decided to go against Damon's wishes and stay to have a movie marathon until they got back (excluding Jeremy who had to be at a friends house before it got too late).

Elena responded without looking up from her phone. "I remember, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Um, maybe because you've been staring at your phone for the past three hours."

"She's also been biting her nails." A voice sing-sang from behind them.

Elena glared up at her friends, setting the phone aside. "Guys, I'm fine."

"Are you, Elena?" Bonnie asked as she dropped the newly popped popcorn into her best friends lap.

"Yes. I am." She turned her attention to the TV screen, resisting the urge to look down at the phone.

Caroline paused the movie. "Okay, Elena, enough. What is going on with you?"

Elena turned her attention to her friend in frustration. "Nothing." She replied bluntly.

"It's always 'Nothing's wrong' with you girls. I say, say what you mean and mean what you say, you know? Honestly when a girl says nothing is wrong, _everything_ is wrong."

Three sets of eyes turned towards the small couch on the far side of the room in disbelieving glares.

Lying on his back, the wolf shrugged. "What? I'm back up."

Elena rolled her eyes, standing up. "Okay, people. I am not a charity case, nor am I _an invalid_ , _Tyler_." She glared at him. "I am fine." She sighed. "Now, can one of you take me home?"

Caroline's eyebrows rose. "You don't want to wait for Katherine and Damon to come back?"

"No."

"What she meant was, you don't want to wait for Katherine to get back?" Tyler smirked, sitting up.

Elena turned her attention back to him. "No Tyler, I don't." She turned. "What I want to do, is go home. If you all want to stay and wait up for them, then fine. I'll walk myself." She lifted her jacket, before storming out of the room.

All three parties made eye-contact.

Bonnie rose her eyebrows before playing the movie again. "It's your two's funeral if anything happens to her and Katherine kills you, I'm merely human."

Caroline gave him a look and Tyler sighed. "Fine." He stood, grabbing up his jacket. "But you two owe me, I was _really_ into this movie." He grumbled as he trudged away.

Bonnie rose her eyebrows in the blonde's direction. "What's up with you and sensitive guys?" She flipped over the DVD case and read the title 'The Notebook'.

A wistful smile played on the vampire's features, a dreamy look in her eyes. "They're..gentle lovers."

"Ew, Care!"

They both started cracking up.

 **-/- [K &E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E] -/-**

"Katherine!" Elena nearly shouted in surprise as she opened her front door. "W-what are you doing here? And why didn't you just come in through my window, not that I-"

"Is your family home?"

The younger girls eyebrows furrowed in confusion, finally taking in the vampires strange, almost nervous, behavior.

"What? No, but what does that-Katherine, I've left you like a hundred messages. Where have you been?"

"Out, just out." The older doppelgänger almost stuttered, taking her doppelgängers hands.

Elena's gaze became really concerned. "Sweetie, are you okay? I mean, your hands are like sweating sweating, can vampires even sweat, cause-" Her words were cut off by a feeling of flight and then they were in her room, door closed.

"I'm fine, Elena. I've just-I've had some time to think and-"

Elena's hands started to shake. "Katherine, oh about what I said earlier I-I didn't mean, well I did, I just, I-"

The vampire grabbed the teenager by the waist, forcefully pulling her tight against her own body and Elena's breath hitched.

Katherine's gaze was intense as she stared into identical brown-eyes. "Were you serious? About your decision I mean, You're ready?"

Biting her lip, Elena hesitated. "Y-yes, but that doesn't mean-"

Her sentence was cut off with a kiss that left her whimpering for more when her vampire doppelgänger pulled away from her.

"Good..." Serious features morphed into a devilish smirk as she nodded over to the bed. "So..."

Wrapping her arms around the vampires neck, this time Elena smirked back.

 **::::::::[Two Hours Later]::::::::**

Sighing, Elena watched over her sleeping fanged-lover as they lie in bed together.

"She's so beautiful...maybe _I'm_ the narcissist."

She studied her girlfriend's features, face hovering above hers, leaning on one elbow.

"Oh I don't care, I just wanna stay like this, with her...forever."

Elena's breath hitched slightly as the thought crossed her mind.

In all honesty, it scared her. Like the feeling you get right at the top of the roller coaster, where your stomach erupts with a million little butterflies and you're afraid yet excited at the same time.

But what scared her the most was the thought of her vampire leaving again, of course she'd made her promise not to a million times before but...she knew her girlfriend still had her secrets and she knew she had her reasons. The thought of that terrified her after the hell she went through when the vampire left the first time but after this, after making passionate, and intense, emotional...and a bit rough, love with the vampire...it would destroy...Elena couldn't even fathom the thought because that was the thought that would have her running, that was the thought...that already had.

Elena's breathing picked up and she had carefully calmed herself before scrambling off the side of the bed in all her naked glory, making quick to grab her clothes from the floor and her phone.

Worrying her bottom lip, Elena leaned over the side of the bed to kiss the vampire's cheek, one last time.

She walked over to the door, she knew whispering in a vampire's ear would be like a blaring trumpet so opening it, she whispered an almost silent, 'I love you' before slipping out quickly.

...

"I cannot believe, I'm sneaking out of my own house in the _middle of the night._ " Elena muttered to herself, making her way out of the house and locking the door behind her. (Fully Clothed ;).

"Thank god, Jeremy's sleeping at his friends house tonight."

Taking out her phone, she contemplated.

She may be resolute but she wasn't an idiot, she knew she wasn't safe on her own with Klaus and the Ripper still out there.

"Caroline?...no, too many questions. Bonnie, same thing...Tyler?...no...that subsequently leaves..."

Elena groaned, tapping in the number and placing the phone to her ear.

There was a similar, but overdramatic, groan from the other line as the receiver picked up.

"Ermmvgubfssss..." His words were muffled and incoherent, not bothering to put an effort into it at all.

"Damon?"

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Review. :)**


	8. Rude Awakenings

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy!**

 **::::::|||||[Tuesday Morning]|||||::::::**

Damon groaned at yet another rude awakening, reaching over to pick up his cell.

"Damon-"

He sat up with a roll of his eyes. "What is it bother Damon day?"

On the other end, Katherine did her own eye roll. "Damon."

"What?"

" _Where's_ Elena?"

"Why would you think I knew?"

Katherine shut her girlfriend's bedroom door, carefully making sure no one was downstairs, before making her way down the steps. "Come on, Damon. I don't have time for games. If _I_ don't know where she is, then you do."

"Fine. She told me not to tell you, but she's here. I picked her up last night.

"You-what!?" It came out louder than she intended and the vampire had listened for any heartbeat in the Gilbert household. There were none. "Why?" She made it to the last stair and stopped.

"I don't know, she called me at like 2:00 in the morning, freaking out and demanding I pick her up, so I did. Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but as long as Elena's says she's fine, than its not my problem..."

Katherine had already drowned the blue-eyed vampire out, as her mind reeled and hammered with thoughts.

"How could she...? After...she must've had a reason for leaving... It couldn't have been last night, I was good, I mean _really_ good..." She mused, getting off track."...so why?"

With those thoughts in mind, the vampire hung up the phone and left the house with vampiric speed and one question in mind, one that wouldn't be answered anytime soon.

"Why?"

...

"Thanks, Damon." Elena thanked god, she had extra clothes at the Salvatore's home as she stepped out of Damon's Chevy Camaro outside of her school.

"Elena, you're sure you'll be fine today?"

"Yes and I don't need any guard dogs, so if you already have some, call them off."

They stared each other down for a while, before Elena flinched and moved away from the car. "Goodbye, Damon." She walked away, not even looking back as she heard him drive off...her attention was elsewhere.

 **(8) Missed Calls: Kat**

 **(6) Text Messages: Kat**

Sighing, Elena swore to herself that it was for the best, so she wouldn't get hurt again.

Putting her phone away and shaking the thought, she walked to class. She knew she was safe there, the vampire couldn't just as well show her face at her school...right?

Wrong.

She had felt her before she'd seen her really. Thankfully, Katherine never approached her, not really being able to anyway with the whole doppelgänger thing...she'd also had seen Caroline and sometimes Tyler watching her too.

It gave her a chilled-eerie feeling, but she knew they were just looking out for her, she guessed that's why the never let her in on this particular part of the plan.

It was safe to say moving from class to class that day was...conflicting. As a matter of fact the whole week had been...and it wouldn't stop there...

 **::::::::[Elena's bedroom]::::::::**

 **[Thursday Evening]**

Elena lay in her bed, silently reading a book and flipping through the pages, she tried to distract herself from the one person she could never seem to stop thinking about.

 _Ugh...I can't take this anymore._ She abruptly jumped at the thought that resounded in her head.

It _wasn't_ hers.

Standing up quickly and silently lying her book down, Elena walked across the room, she reached over and- "Ah!" She jumped, screaming at the top of her lungs when her window suddenly opened and a huge gust of wind flew past her, followed by a groan.

Turning around quickly, Elena tried to calm her heart rate, while the vampire in front of her tried to calm her ringing ears.

"Ow...d*mmit, Elena. That's like a straight shot into my ear, they're like super sensitive, you know?"

Breathing hard, Elena glared, crossing arms over chest. "I told you... _not_ to do that."

Katherine abruptly looked up, as if remembering why she came there in the first place, uncovering her ears. "I...Elena, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. We have nothing to talk about."

"Uh, yeah. We do Elena. Listen, are you okay? Because well, and I'm just stating the obvious here, but you don't seem okay." She attempted to step closer to her doppelgänger but Elena hesitantly took a step back. "Fine, no touching, but do you wanna tell me what's going on? Why are you avoiding me, babe-?"

"Katherine, don't." Elena took a noticeably shakily breath, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "I just-just think we need time...I think we jumped into this way to quickly when you came back, I mean I still haven't gotten over your leaving me for eight months completely yet. I just...please, there's just so much going on."

Katherine's eyebrows furrowed. "So what are you saying, Elena?"

"Kat, it's not what you're thinking."

"So...you aren't breaking up with me in the whole 'Its not you, it's me' scenario?"

Elena swallowed. "Okay, so it is what you're thinking."

"Why, Elena?"

"I've already told you."

"No, you've explained to me reasons why you should break up with me, not why you are now, I can think of a million reasons why you shouldn't even have considered looking me in the eyes when we first met. So why _now_ , Elena?" The vampire's voice took on a bit of an edge now but Elena knew how much it truly was hurting her and it took everything in her not to reach out and-

"Was it because of what happened the other night? What? Was it not good enough for you? Huh, Elena? Or did it just not mean anything-"

That did it.

The vampire closed her eyes at the sudden red stinging pain to her cheek, breathing out an unnecessarily before reopening them once more.

Elena had slapped her for the second time that week...it was becoming weirdly familiar, and even though it didn't hurt, it wasn't accommodating to say the least.

"Don't you _dare_! What we did that night meant _everything_ to me-" Elena suddenly stopped short, shaking her head, she looked back down at the floor before directly up into her lovers eyes. "Get out." It was whispered and shaky, but she knew she was heard.

"What?"

"Get. Out. Now."

"What has gotten into you, Elena?"

"Nothing, just go. Please, Katherine. I want to be alone." She dropped her gaze back down to the floor.

Hesitating for a minute or two, the vampire slowly walked passed the teenager and to the window, turning around before stepping out of it. "Elena?"

She didn't turn around and Katherine's eyebrow twitched involuntarily. "I just...I love you, okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, the vampire jumped from the window sill and off into the night.

There was a knock at her door.

"Hey, Elena. Are you alright in there? I thought I heard yelling."

The unmistakable voice of her younger brother reached her ears through the closed door and Elena made quick to get back into bed.

"I'm fine, Jer. Go back to bed."

There was a incoherent mumble from behind the door and Elena listened for his footfalls and bedroom door to shut before closing her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

Rolling over, Elena covered her mouth as an involuntary sob escaped her, tears sliding down her face in haste as more sobs racked her body.

She eventually cried herself to sleep that night.

 **::::::::[Mystic Falls High School]::::::::**

 **[Friday Afternoon]**

Getting to school that morning, Elena swore to herself she wasn't going to cry anymore, nor was she going to even think about Katherine that day, she had completely convinced herself that she just had to get over it...over them. She'd even given herself a huge pep-talk while staring at herself in the mirror about it.

How ironic that was.

"Ugh, stupid Stephanie with her stupid long blonde hair and bad aim." She muttered, fiercely brushing her hair in the bathroom mirror. "Oh! Elena! I'm so so sorry for hitting you with the ball! I just haven't had time to work on my aim, I've been too busy sailing on my big fancy yacht with my dad-oh, did you know we just got our private jet, finally." She mocked into the mirror, annoyed. "B*tch."

Calming her pulse rate, the younger doppelgänger looked straight into the mirror, behind her. " _What,_ are you doing here?"

Elena watched as her older doppelgänger walked out of the stall. "Oh, you're done talking to yourself? Very good by the way...how'd you know it was me?"

"I sensed you..." The air in the room got very uncomfortable, very fast.

Katherine nodded slowly, stepping closer. "Right...right."

Still not turning, but keeping her eyes on the vampire in the mirror, Elena narrowed her eyes.

Katherine couldn't fool her, she knew she wanted answers, she knew she was just waiting for the right time to ask those questions, and most importantly...she knew her girlfriend was pissed, so with that thought, Elena asked her next question with as much bitterness as possible.

She didn't want to hurt Katherine, but she didn't want to get hurt again either, so she needed to keep pushing the vampire away, to protect both their hearts until she took the hint...and something told her it wasn't going to be easy.

"Katherine, what do you want?" She turned with the coldest glare she could muster. "Why are you even here?"

The vampire's nostrils flared, if only a little bit. "Well we can't all pretend to be Mystic Falls High students like Stefan, now can we? I have a double I can't be caught with, so this is the only way I could talk to you."

The bell rang for her last period class.

Elena grabbed her books before pushing passed her _ex_ -lover. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

Katherine stood in front of her in the next second. "Yeah, I've noticed." Her jaw clenched and her words were direct, but the emotion and vulnerability running through her eyes...it was all Elena could see, and it hurt like h*ll. "Elena, whats going on?" Her voice noticeably softened. "You've been ignoring me since...well, since we...you know. I don't understand, did I do something wrong? Were you not read-

"It's not you." Elena commented quickly before internally cursing. "That's not-I mean-"

 _So much for composed, distant, and cold_

Katherine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing, just-nothing." She walked passed the vampire and this time she let her.

"What the h*ll, Elena!? Why can't you just talk to me!?"

Freezing at the door, the younger double turned around one more time, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to slip down her cheeks. "J-just stay away from me, Kat. I mean it, plea-please just...just-stay away." And with that, she slipped out of the door and into the now vacant hallways of Mystic Falls High.

Hanging her head low, Elena started her long journey to class. Indistinctive eyes piercing into her back, watching her every move until she turned the corner.

Katherine groaned, leaning against the wall outside of the bathrooms as she watched her go.

Closing her eyes, the vampire stayed content on just listening to the girls heartbeat as she walked away from her, from them. Again.

As her heartbeat faded and mingled with dozens of others, Katherine opened her eyes and sighed.

She reached into her jacket pocket, taking out her phone, and tapping in a familiar number. "Damon."

"Wh-"

"You're up."

"What? You're not even finished your turn yet, I thought we all agreed that when watching Elen-"

"She's not a _dog_ , Damon." She scowled. "And I'm leaving."

On the other end, Damon sighed in frustration, running a hand through his short hair. "Why?" It was asked bluntly, with no intention of getting an answer back.

Katherine bit her lip in contemplation, before leaning off the wall and taking a quick look around. "Look, I'm just done, okay? I'm done with little sunshine-gang group meetings and this whole bullsh*t plan." She started to walk towards the schools exit.

Damon's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What? So, you're just giving up-"

Her angered voice resounded in the hallways. "I would _never_ give up on, Elena."

"Then...what are you saying?"

Katherine made sure to calm herself before answering. "I'm saying...we defeat Klaus together, no sunshine-gang involved, just us. You can take Stefan yourself, but we take Klaus together and then I'm done, with all of it."

"And, Elena?"

"Elena...Elena's complicated, she may be your friend Damon but her and I are none of your bus-"

"You're right, its not. But if you're skipping town again-"

"I'm not."

"Right..."

Katherine stopped at the doors. "Ugh! Just shut up and listen closely, just because I'm officially leaving my post, doesn't mean i won't be looking out for Elena, and If anything, I mean _anything_ happens to her. If you've thought you've seen a pissed off and heartless vampire before..."

"Yeah, yeah. i wont let anything happen to her."

"Good. Now its 2:30pm and I'm already confused and angry as h*ll, not a good combination, do you wanna get this son of a b*tch or not?"

A dark chuckle was heard on the other end as Damon leaned back in his chair. "Now that's what I like to hear. Just tell me when and where."

"I'll text you." She ended the call quickly, glancing around one more time before leaving the school in an inhumanly speed.

Stopping a few feet away from the road, Katherine sighed to herself.

"Elena Gilbert, what have you done to me?"

Then she pictured Klaus's cruel smirking face in her head.

"I can't let anything happen to her. An eye for two eyes, I suppose. He makes me leave and ruins my relationship, I'll be the first to take his head and kill him. For good."

And then she was gone.


	9. Unexpected Calls and Degeneration

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy! Review.**

 **[10:37pm] - [Still Friday]**

 **[Elena's Bedroom]**

"Wait, so you two..."

"Yep."

"And it was..."

" _So_ good."

"Eeeeee!"

"Caroline!" Elena had thrown a pillow at the girl to shut her up.

"What? You know I'd always thought she'd be good in bed..."

The blonde stared off into the air and Elena couldn't decide on laughing at the humor of the situation or actually hitting the vampire for ever thinking of Katherine in that way.

"Okay, moving pass that...now we're not talking."

"What? Why?" If they were talking about anything else, Elena might have laughed on how intrigued her blonde best friend looked, sitting across from her on the bed and hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Well-"

A phone vibrating on Elena's nightstand cut her explanation off. Reaching for her it, she checked the message.

"Who is it? Is it-"

"No." She quickly, non-to subtly voiced. "It's Bonnie." She sighed, setting down the phone. "She says she'll be running a little late, she had a...study date."

Caroline's eyebrow rose. "You mean a study date...or a 'study date'. " She emphasized the last study date with a dramatic raising of the eyebrows and i ridiculous sing-song tone.

"Ew, Caroline. That's my baby brother."

"I know."

Elena looked at her in disbelief.

The blonde leaned on her elbows. "Now, why aren't you two talking?"

You'd think the changing of the subject was a relief.

It wasn't.

The youngest doppelgänger sighed, mostly to herself. "Well...it's not really a we're not talking to each other situation, more than it's a me not talking to her situation..."

 **\- [Fifteen Minutes Later] -**

Elena and Caroline both looked up as Bonnie's overnight bag hit the floor of Elena's room.

Caroline smirked teasingly. "Have a good night?"

Elena groaned while Bonnie just rolled her eyes, walking over to sit atop the mattress with her two best friends.

"Haha..." The witches voice dripped sarcasm. "So, what'd i miss?"

Elena looked at Caroline.

"You wanna tell it this time?"

 **\- [15 More Minutes Later] -**

"Oh my god. You totally one-night stood, Katherine Pierce." Bonnie gaped.

Elena's eyes widened. "I did not."

Caroline winced, knowing there was no way to sensitively say this. "...I agree."

"Guys!"

"What? Elena, just think about it. What is a one-night stand?"

"It's one night of sex between two people."

They both gave her expecting looks.

"Between two _strangers_ who have no emotional attached feelings towards one another. Katherine and I aren't strangers and I love her."

"Then talk to her."

The brunette shook her head. "I-"

There was a knock at her door before it was opened. "Jer..."

"I know, I know. Sorry for intruding on your girl time, but you have a call on the line, sis." Jeremy held up the phone, holding onto the doorknob with his other hand.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, hardly no one would call her house phone to reach her. "Who is it?" She walked over to him.

Jeremy shrugged. "No idea." He handed it to her, waving at the other girls in the room while simultaneously sneaking glances over at the witch in the room before walking out.

Elena held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

 _"Hello, Elena."_ The voice was so deep and dark with malice, it sent actual chills down Elena's spine and her breath hitched in response.

"Uh...Elena?" As if finally noticing her two best friends in the room, Elena looked up them both, taking the phone from her ear before gesturing that she was taking the call outside of the room.

Closing the door to her room, Elena looked around the house for any wondering souls before placing the phone back to her ear. "W-who are you?" She cursed herself for stuttering and shaking.

A dark chuckle set her ears ringing on the other end of the phone. "Oh Elena...you know me. I'm sure Katerina's told you... _things_ about me and my past, but I believe we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Klaus."

Elena's breathing rate noticeably picked up as she sat herself down on the couch. "What?" It was whispered, and Elena was almost scared too hear the answer again.

"Klaus, you know the Original vampire, seeking his ultimate revenge on Katerina by going after her friends and most importantly you."

Elena swallowed nervously. "What do you want from me?" She was surprised it came out as strong as it did.

The Original scoffed. "Elena, i don't want anything from you. Just you. And I always get what I want, just like I want your girlfriends head on a stick."

Elena shook her head, she had no idea how he knew-

"Yes, it's true. I have eyes everywhere...well, Stefan and I, you remember Stefan don't you? Thats how I also know you and your little friends are coming after me, but you won't succeed in the killing, i promise you that." He paused and Elena shook at the suspense. "I...have to go now, I regret. But don't worry Elena, we'll talk later...maybe next time we'll speak in person."

The brunette flinched at the dial tone as the call ended abruptly.

Sighing, she checked her own phone, something on it catching her eye.

Biting her lip and trying to calm her racing heartbeat, her thumb hovered over the familiar contact.

Katherine's.

Shaking her head, the younger doppelgänger couldn't bring herself to press down.

"Elena?"

"Coming!"

...

Elena re-shut her bedroom door, joining her two friends back on the bed.

There silence spoke words as they stared her down. "What?"

"Well, who was it? Was it Katherine?"

Elena shook her head. "No." She cleared her throat, albeit nervously. "No one important...now how about we continue our movie night. I'll get the popcorn?"

 **\- [K &E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E] - ||||[Saturday Morning]|||| -**

"Elena...Elena, get your phone. It's been vibrating all night."

Disorientated, said brunette blinked open her eyes and huffed at being knocked out of her own bed before wildly reaching for her phone on her night stand.

 **Kat**

Sighing and looking down at the vibrating phone, Elena hesitated before answering.

"Hello?" Her older-doppelgänger offered on the other end of the line. "Elena?"

She stayed silent.

"Elen-"

And then ended the call.

Sighing, Elena set the phone down and lifted her knees into a fetal position, head resting on her knees as a single tear slid down rosy cheeks.

 **[Same time, Katherine's side]**

Closing her eyes in frustration, Katherine leaned up against a poorly-vegetated tree whilst pocketing her phone.

"You ready?" A voice asked, coming up behind her.

Unclenching her fists and reopening her eyes, the vampire turned around fully, fangs revealed just as the other vampire's.

"As ever."

Nodding to each other, the two tensed, made their way into the clearing.

Damon blinked. "Woah-did you see that?" His voice abruptly stopped both their advances.

Katherine's eyebrows rose."What?"

"Did you see that flicker? Its like its here...b-but its not."

Katherine looked over at him utterly annoyed. "Damon..." She warned, narrowing her eyes.

Rolling his eyes, the blue-eyed vampire shook his head. "Never mind, this clearing, it just gives me an...eerie feeling. Lets just go."

As both vampires crossed the line bordering the forest floor and the foot-ball field sized clearing, a feeling of nausea and shocking pain throughout their bodies hit them so hard, both fell to their knees...yet within seconds it was over, leaving both vampires...out of breath? Gasping for air.

Damon's eyebrows creased. "Are we...out of breath?"

Katherine's eyes widened. "We may have a problem."

"What?"

"I can feel my heartbeat."

This time it was Damon's turn to look frightened. "What?" His hands scrambled at his chest, feeling his own heart beating. "A-Are we...?"

"No, no we're not."

"You don't dont know that-"

"I do, cause i still have these." She showed her mouth, slowly revealing her fangs and he did the same with the same effect.

"Then-then what the _h*ll_ are we? And what happened?"

Katherine abruptly stood. "I don't know, but we need to get out of here. _Now_." She grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him up also.

"What? Why? Aren't we here to-"

"Do you really want to stick around to fight Klaus like this? I simple stab wound could get us killed at this point."

Damon paused for a second before nodding in agreement. "You're right, come on."

They both turned, only to come face to face with the one and only.

"Klaus." They both muttered in mock greeting.

The Original's eyes shone with cruel glee. "Katerina, Damon Salvatore. Do you two like my little trick?"

"What did you do, Klaus?" The eldest of the two growled, eyes flashing and fangs right along with them.

He only chuckled in response, getting a low growl out of Damon this time in return as both vampires got into fighting stances, the Original smirked.

"Well, this should be fun."

 **\- [20 min. Later] -**

"F*ck!" Katherine screamed just as the knife came down into her left shoulder.

At the scream, Damon blinked open his own eyes...well eye, seeing as the other was swollen shut. Seeing spots, from his spot on the ground, he had looked a few feet away from him to find the other vampire, equally as beat up as him, minus the black eyes, both of them were cut up with minor cuts and bruised and banged up all across their bodies.

The bastard had been taking turns, going between the both of them for the pass twenty minutes before he finally stepped away with a vicious smirk.

"Well I must say, I've enjoyed our time together but I have...subsequent engagements. I hate to see it end, but ahh well." He looked at them, gasping on the ground, battered, and made direct eye-contact with Katherine.

"Next time, bring your pretty little girlfriend...Elena, is it? Oh, the things I'd do to her."

That got a rise out of both vampires as they scrambled to get up, unsuccessfully with all their bruising.

"You touch her and I will _kill you!_ , you son of a b*tch." The eldest-vampire growled, jaw clenching at the pain in her shoulder.

The Original let out a devilish laugh. "We'll see then, shall we meet again?" He nodded over to the blue-eyed vampire on his back. "Damon." And then his eyes made over to Katherine, leaning down to hover over her. "Katerina." He smirked, hands on the handle of the knife that was still sticking out of her. "I'm gonna need this back." He pushed down a little before yanking it out.

Katherine hissed, biting her lip hard enough to draw more blood.

"See you soon."

And then he was gone.

Damon looked down in disbelief at un-healing wounds. "What...Ughhh..." He struggled to get himself up, flinching. "I think my arm is broken..."

Katherine flinched several times herself, as she tried standing. "Yeah, well at least you weren't stabbed."

"Ughhh..." Finally getting himself up on one arm, Damon limped over to the grounded-vampire. "Come on." He reached over for her good arm, cautiously pulling her up to her feet also. "Elena will kill me if I leave you out here." He felt he needed to offer an explanation as to why he of all people didn't just leave her out there to die.

Katherine winced as she slowly stood, noticing the rip in her black jeans, she lifted the ripped material, hissing as her finger rubbed against the bleeding wound there.

The vampire doppelgänger huffed. "I haven't been in this much pain since...ever." She looked up at the blue-eyed vampire with a sigh.

"Well what, now?"

 **:::[Exactly An Hour and A Half Later]:::**

 **::::::::[Salvatore Boarding House]:::::::::**

"D*mmit!" The doppelgänger yelled in contempt as she threw the pint-sized blood bag across the room with her 'good' arm, closing her eyes in frustration as it splattered against the wall. "It's not working, it took us half an hour to walk-stumble here for this, and for what? We're stuck like this."

"We're _not_ , stuck like this. And _you're_ cleaning that up." Damon set his own bag down, leaning back in his seat on the couch. "We just have to find out what he did to us, and maybe there's a cure."

For once, he was the calm one.

Katherine opened her eyes and sat up a little, cringing as her shoulder gave yet another shooting pain throughout her body, it was a good thing the stab wound wasn't too deep or they would have a _big_ problem on their hands, one that included her possibly bleeding out...and a hospital was definitely out of the question, she was a vampire for goodness sake.

"A cure?"

Her inquiries had been cut off at the sound of the front door slamming shut. **Hard.**

Both of the injured vampire's heads snapped towards the entrance way. "If this is Klaus, we're dead."

Katherine's mutter reached Damon's sensitive ears. "Nope, she definitely has a heartbeat."

Katherine's eyebrows rose as she turned to him. " _She?"_

Damon opened his mouth to speak but the words that came out regrettably weren't his own.

"You two are _idiots!"_


	10. First Aid and Conveying Words

"Well congratulations...you both just upgraded from narcissists, to _masochists!_ "

Both vampires flinched at the girls harsh tone.

"Elena, if you could maybe turn it down about eleven notches?" Damon winced, feeling a headache coming on.

The younger doppelgänger just shot him a 'don't tempt me' glare, before continuing. "What in the _h*ll_ were you two thinking?"

Elena took in both vampire's appearances, crossing her arms to her chest. "I could kill you both for this, you know, if you weren't already halfway there yourselves." She glared holes into both of their skulls.

Katherine truly had never seen her this pissed, it was a lot more...bone-chilling than she cared to admit it.

Her and Damon exchanged eerie glances.

"And on a scale...?" He took it a step further.

Elena looked at him. "300, plus." She nearly growled. "And _you_." She snapped her head towards her brown-eyed doppelgänger. "You don't even wanna know." The glare intensified.

Katherine stood quickly, a little too quickly as she wavered a little on her feet. "Elena..." She tried to explain, yet it came out as disoriented as she felt.

Dropping her bag, said brunette made her way quickly over to the unsteady vampire, steadying her with hands on both sides of the older doppelgänger's face, searching her eyes for an answer.

"What were you thinking?" She repeated softly, her thumb rubbed over a moderately small cut on side of the vampire's face that bled down the side, making her flinch a little.

Staring into her eyes and opening her mouth to speak, Katherine, for once, couldn't think of a thing to say.

As usual, Damon did.

"Um...I'm hurt too, y'know?"

Still gazing into her vampire's eyes, Elena sighed before stepping away and turning to look between the both of them.

"Yes, I know...I'm glad you texted me." She responded, as an afterthought.

"You _texted_ her?" Katherine looked over Elena, to glare at him.

"What? You'd really think we'd be able to hide this? We're not healing."

"Yeah well, I'd have a pretty good chance of hiding, I mean being avoided helps a bunch. Right, Elena?" The older vampire sniped and sat, wincing as she held her head.

The younger girl clenched her jaw. "That's...irrelevant, I would have still been worried about you."

"Right, sure."

Elena sighed, giving the vampire a disapproving stare before walking out of the room.

Damon leaned back in his own seat, closing his eyes. "Great, you just made our one good first-aid leave. Now what? You have any idea how to stitch up a stab wound or a large cut, maybe clean up a little blood?"

Katherine looked up to glare at him, though getting distracted as a body stood in front of her, blocking her view of the other vampire.

Looking up, the vampire doppelgänger met her girlfriend's...er, ex-girlfriend's eyes.

"Let me see." Was the girls gentle response to the question in her eyes, and the vampire finally took in the first-aid kit that sat on the right side of her and the blue wash-cloth in her hand.

"It's fine, Elen-"

"Please." She bit her lip with a sincere gaze. "Please let me do this, as upset as I am with you for getting yourself into this...I-I love you, and you're hurt. Let me take care of you...if not for your sake, then mine."

Katherine swallowed.

And on the vampire's barely perceptible nod, Elena leaned down to slowly and carefully wipe at the cut. "This has alcohol, so sorry if this adds to your pain...I know you haven't really felt pain in a...long while." Elena purposely avoided her eyes and Katherine knew the girl felt the guilt of avoiding her. So she reached up to grab the hand, holding the rag to her head, so she couldn't avoid her eyes anymore and stop her movements.

"It's okay." She whispered, gazing into her younger doppelgänger's eyes with a passion, so she knew the brunette got the message.

"I...-"

"Elena, I may not be bleeding out over here but I'm still in need of medical attention too, you know?"

 _Darn you, Damon Salvatore._

Clearing her throat, Elena broke eye-contact with the enticing eyes of the vampire in front of her.

"Right." She took Katherine's hand, both of them ignoring the usual shock the contact gave them as the brunette moved the hand up to the rag, making the vampire hold the rag to her own head. "Keep that there, I'll be back."

She turned to Damon, sighing before picking up the first-aid.

 **\- [Twenty Minutes Later] -**

"So tell me again, what happened?" Elena looked between the both of them as she finished applying butterfly stitching to Damon's cuts which were everywhere. "Here hold this to your eye for a couple hours." She handed him the ice pack before turning back to the other vampire.

Both were taking turns being patched up and wiped clean of blood for the past twenty minutes and Elena thanked god Jenna had ever made her and Jeremy take those 'stupid' first-aid classes years ago.

"Well as you can see, Klaus kicked both our a**ses."

Elena rose her eyebrows at Katherine for a little more clarification as she also butterfly stitched the cut to her eyebrow before working on setting the external nose splint to the bridge of her nose.

"Well, we went back to where he told us to meet last time. Hoping he'd show but when we got there, he did this...I don't why he let us live. Especially me, he's been chasing me for centuries, if I run now he'd be chasing me for more."

Elena paused, only for a moment at her words. "And Stefan?"

"Wasn't there." Damon quickly responded, closing his eyes.

Katherine groaned as she felt the band stick to her nose. "Is this _really_ necessary?"

Elena ignored this, checking the vampire for any other injuries, eyes zeroing in on ripped fabric. "Lift up your pants leg, Kat."

Sighing, the vampire did as she was told and Elena barely suppressed her gasp at the large cut came into view. It had to be at least 7 1/2 - 8 inches long.

"That bad?" The vampire scowled down at the cut in contempt as if it was its own fault.

"Yes. It is. _'That bad_ '. " Elena gave her meaningful look before looking down at the cut with her eyebrows furrowed. "I just don't understand why it isn't bleeding as much as it should."

Damon sighed, opening his eyes. "Probably the whole, still a vampire thing. That probably explains Katherine's-"

The older-vampire shot him a threatening glare.

Elena gave them both questioning looks. "What?"

"Nothing...he wasn't saying anything. Right, Damon?" Katherine's eyes pierced into the other vampire's.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Yeah...right." He stood. "It's already been a long day and its only 2:45, I'm going to bed."

"Um, about that. Damon, you...can't actually do that."

The eldest-Salvatore brother had just started out of the room before Elena's words made him turn on the spot. "What?"

"Damon you have a concussion, you being tired right now, that's actually a side of effect. Are your ears ringing at all?"

The look she got answered her question right away. "Yeah..., you can't go to sleep for at least another four to five hours."

"Four to five hours?"

"Yeah and that being said, you should really have someone stay with you, in case you fall asleep, I...um..."

"That's fine, Elena." The blue-eyed vampire saved the girl the trouble of contemplating wether or not she could find it in herself to leave Katherine's side.

He internally rolled his eyes at the thought, grabbing his jacket off the couch. "I am in desperate need of a drink anyway, feel free to stick around how ever long you like. Don't worry, I'll be fine, plenty of people at the bar..." His voice began to trail off as he started to walk away, but at the last second he turned back.

"Oh, right." He tsked. "Elena, Katherine was _stabbed_ , that's what she's hiding, and uh, it's pretty deep if you ask me."

Katherine's killer glare did nothing to wipe the devilish smirk off the blue-eyed vampire's face as he turned his back to her and stalked out of the room.

Elena's glare, however, drilling into the eldest vampire's head did _everything_ as she avoided her gaze.

"Where?" Elena's voice was eerily calm and controlled as her eyes bore into identical ones that finally met her own.

Katherine sighed, slowly taking her jacket off.

She knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Elena, come on. Just talk to me."

Sitting on the couch, Katherine looked down at the stitching in her shoulder before back up to her brown-eyed doppelgänger who had been refusing to talk to her for the past twenty minutes, leaning against the side of the couch on the opposite side of the room with her arms crossed. "The stitchings not that bad Elena, it didn't even hurt."

"Tell that to the flinching and pained faces you made while I stitched you up, I did that to you, _you_ made me do that to you."

"Elena, you're overreacting-"

"Am I?" The young teenager leaned forward, seething. "You were stabbed and almost _killed_ Katherine, you willingly went out there to pick a fight with _Klaus_ , of all creatures of the night, in what world is me being pissed at you for that, 'overreacting'?"

Katherine sighed. "Look I'm okay Elena, j-just come here." The vampire tried standing semi-quickly, opening her arms but sways a little side to side on her feet with dizziness. "Woah..."

Elena walked quickly, steadying the vampire for the second time before she could topple over, seating her on the couch. "See, _that_ is not okay." She sighed, looking down at the older-doppelgänger's stitching before dropping to her knees, stroking it lightly. " _This_ , is not okay." Elena cupped the vampire's jaw line this time. "Maybe I should have checked you for a concussion too." She looked up into the doppelgänger's eyes, boring into hers from above.

"Elena...I-"

Getting up from her knees quickly, the teenager swiftly turned away, taking a deep breath.

 _Get it together, Elena. You can't let her pull you in again...if you stay away, you won't get hurt in the end_

And with that thought in mind, she walked away, leaving one very confused and frustrated vampire still sitting stumped on a very uncomfortable couch.

 **|-:::::[10 min. Later]:::::-|**

 **-[Upstairs.] -**

"Hey." The vampire's quiet voice traveled, stepping quietly across the threshold and into one of the many bedrooms where she found the object of her affection standing by the window, looking out into the moonlight, clearly lost in thought.

"Hey." The girl answered, voice equally is soft as she echoed the vampire, not turning from her spot.

"You know I'm usually the flight risk, yet this is the third time _you've_ run from _me_ this week." The vampire lightly joked.

Silence.

Katherine sighed. "Okay, Lena...please, whatever I've done, I swear I'll-"

"You haven't done anything, why are you apologizing?" The young doppelgänger spun abruptly to face her angrily. "You should be angry with me, I should be the one apologizing, I've been ignoring you for a week, I _left_ after our first time together Katherine."

Katherine shook her head in disbelief, eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, so now you want to apologize to me, for _whatever_ reason you're angry with me for-"

"Katherine, I'm not angry with you."

"..."

The vampire could almost just feel the brain aneurysm coming on.

So instead she sighed before walking over and sitting on the bed with her head in hands. "Elena...honestly, I don't know what you want." She lifted her head from her hands to stare into identical sad brown eyes. "I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do, or what's going on, I'm confused as h*ll and frustrated, and I just really want to make this right. Please, let me make this right for us."

Elena's eyes burned, rising tears refusing to spill over warm cheeks. "I...I'm scared." The quiet whisper came out as more of sad whimper.

"Scared?" Katherine bit her lip in anticipation, relieved the girl had finally started opening up.

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat, clearing it before stepping a bit closer to the sitting vampire. "I-I was scared...after our first time, I got scared and I freaked, okay? I...I was afraid of us."

"Of us, or me?" The vampire cut in, her look intense, yet still filled with uncertainty.

Elena gave her a look, crossing her arms across her chest. _"Us."_ She voiced firmly. "I was scared of what we would become and what would happen after we crossed that line...I was already scared of losing you and now, now that you're just as easy to be killed as me...as a human."

The vampire detected the hesitance in her words. "And?"

Elena paused, only for a second, not meeting the older doppelgänger's gaze. "And...I-I didn't want you up and leaving again, so I decided why not distance myself from you so that I wouldn't be hurt again."

Katherine stood. "Elena ,we've talked about this, I didn't leave you, I was protecting you-"

"Well, It's not your job to keep me safe!...I didn't ask you to leave me, _us_ , behind!"

"You wouldn't have to, I wouldn't ask you to, you know why?" The vampire stepped even closer and Elena's eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't have mattered, Elena. I love you, I do, and I have always valued your opinions and judgements but if I'd gone to you that night, it would have been selfish 'cause it would have only hurt you more and you know it...it wouldn't have ended pleasantly."

"Yeah, well it still didn't exactly end with rainbows and unicorn stickers, now did it?" The younger girl muttered, gaze falling to the floor beneath them. "How-" She sighed, looking from the floor to meet the vampire's loving gaze. "How do I know I can trust you to not leave again? I mean, Katherine, I trust you with my life but-"

"But nothing." The vampire cut off, pressing a finger to the girls lips, and stepping even closer so that they were inches away. "You trust me, yes?" She removed her finger.

Elena didn't hesitate but furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "...Yes."

"Then trust me when I say this." She took Elena's hands in hers, looking down into the girls eyes. "Elena Gilbert, I love you more than life, I love you not only for what you are but for what and who I am when I'm with you, you are the first and the last thing on my mind each and everyday and no matter how far away I am from you, my undead heart will never stop beating for you and only you. Distance doesn't mean a thing, as long as I have you and I don't plan on going anywhere so I really hope you'll have me...and I know when I left, I hurt you, I can't promise a perfect fairytale relationship romance and I can't promise to fix all the remaining hurt but I can promise that I'll _d*mn_ well try, and as long as you're here, anywhere in this world, or any other world, so am I."

"I-I..." Tears fell freely down the younger girl's blushing cheeks as she stuttered to get out what she wanted to say, finally, looking up into soft-brown eyes, she just about fell into the vampire's open arms, her own arms wrapping tightly around the older doppleganger. "Pl-please, don't leave."

"Not ever. _Never_ again." Katherine promised as she tightened her grip around the crying Elena. "I'm sorry."

Elena pulled away from the vampire only slightly so she can look up into her eyes, sobering up a bit as she wiped her tears. "No, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you instead of running, I was hypocritical."

Katherine fixed her with a look. "And as we both have established, I was an idiot for leaving you in the first place, call it even?"

Elena gave a small smile, leaning in to leave a kiss on the vampire's awaiting lips. "Yes, let's call it even."

"Good."

The younger girl internally cursed herself as she could feel that ever loving blush start to spread again.

Katherine definitely noticed and the vampire's eyebrows furrowed, albeit amused. "What?"

Elena shook her head, sighing. "Nothing, just...that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me..." She bit her lip. "If I'd known any better, I could have sworn it was a marriage proposal." She joked.

"That sweet, huh?" The vampire reached into her jacket pocket, smiling almost sheepishly. "Cause I um..." She pulled a small blue squared box from where it was hidden and into view.

Slowly opening the ring box, she lifted it from its place.

Elena gaped.

It was a gorgeous enchanting blue and white diamond ring with a sterling vine engraved silver band.

She couldn't breath.

"May I do the honors?" Katherine tilted her head to catch the girls eyes with a bit of hesitancy.

The younger girl's eyes only widened further, if it were possible. "I-I, oh, Katherine...I...-I don't-I can't-I-"

Katherine's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. "Hey, calm down, jitters. Elena, It's just a promise ring."

Taking one last glance down at the ring and back up into alluring brown eyes, the younger girl visibly calmed. "Really?"

The vampire laughed a little. "Yes, really. Now, will you let me slide this pretty little ring on that pretty little ring finger? Or am I going to have to get down on one knee for real?"

Elena's smile couldn't have gotten any wider, nearly jumping into the vampire's arms and stole her breath away with a shattering and absolutely mind blowing kiss before she pulled away, all too quickly for Katherine's liking, so generally she leaned in for another, only to have a hand placed to her shoulder and pushed away.

The vampire pouted. "Elena..." She whined, and the straight haired brunette rose her eyebrows with a small smile.

"Put that ring on my 'pretty little finger' and we'll see, vampire." She held her hand out, palm faced down between them both.

"Yes ma'm."

And Katherine went to do as the girl asked, Elena's hands noticeably shaking in excited suspense and she could have sworn her vampire's were as well as she slid the ring onto her awaiting finger.

The girl sighed, holding her now promise ring proclaimed ring finger up to look at it as Katherine backed away from her only slightly.

"It's not stolen." The vampire half joked.

Elena met her eyes. "That's not what I..." Her eyebrows furrowed. "But you didn't-

"No." The vampire cut off quickly, before pausing. "I just...compelled a bit."

Elena gave her a look. "Mmm..." She sighed lovingly. "God, I don't even think I care, its just so beautiful Kat, I don't even know what to say...I-I thank you."

"No, No 'thank you's', I love you."

Elena smiled.

"And I promise." Katherine took the girls hand in hers, stroking the ring. "The real thing...will be much more exhilarating...when you're ready of course."

Elena's rose an eyebrow. "Why does that make me more weary than excited?"

The vampire laughed lightly. "You have all the more reasons too." She paused, wrapping her arms around the girl with a sigh. "I love you."

Elena practically curled into the vampire's arms. "I love you too." She stroked the back of the vampire's neck before backing away slowly, her hands on her shoulders. "Kat, I just want to ask you, even if you do lea-

"Uh uh, not going anywhere."

"But even if you do...just promise me?"

"Elena..."

"Promise me, Kat."

Katherine groaned, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Promise you what?"

"Promise me that, even if it hurts, you'll say goodbye this time." Her voice softened with gentleness.

Katherine's eyebrows rose. "Fine. If in some crazy parallel universe where I even attain the impossible strength to leave you again, then yes, I will say goodbye."

Elena gave her a look. "Katherine, I'm serious."

"Well, so am I." The vampire's voice went soft, tightening her grip ever so slightly around the other brunette. "Elena, I am _never_ leaving you again, okay? I'll soon drive a stake through my own undead heart...you believe that don't you?" Katherine tried catching her eyes.

Elena sighed. She did believe it...and there was no way she was ever going to let it happen.

She stroked a bruised jaw line, identical to her own. "You mean that?"

"Yes." The reply she got was adamant and swift.

Elena leaned in to leave a quick kiss on the older doppelgänger's lips, though getting around the nose splint without rubbing their noses together wasn't easy.

Pulling away, she looked up at the dazed vampire with warmth in her eyes. "That's sweet...but Kat?"

"Mm?" Katherine gave a small smile.

The girl's eyes darkened considerably, wiping the smile right off the vampire's face. "If you _ever_..." She stepped forward, forcing her counterpart backward. "Get yourself into what you and Damon have today or even _attempt_ at driving a stake through your own heart for me, I will kill you myself, I don't care if I have to get Bonnie to bring you back a thousand times." She pushed the vampire back, propelling her onto the edge of the bed "Understand?" She crawled into the double's lap and Kathrine was thrilled to have her.

"Oh, I like where this is going." Her hands went up to rest on the girls-

"Katherine." Elena leveled her with a serious gaze, stopping all movement.

Katherine smirked, but her eyes were filled with sincerity. "Totally understood."

"Good." Elena's smirk back was impish as she leaned down to place a long passionate kiss on the vampire's grateful lips.

"Mmmm."

This time Katherine pulled away first, of course earning herself a well heated glare.

The vampire smirked slightly. "And about losing me, Elena...you won't, wanna know why?" She nudged the girl.

Giving up her glare, Elena gave the vampire a small adorable smirk. "Cause you're bada**.

Katherine smirked widely with a wink, pulling her closer.

"And don't you forget it, baby."

 **-/- [K &E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E] -/-**

Sighing in content, Elena lay her head against the vampire's. "You know my mother used to hold me like this...It never really felt right with Stefan holding me in the same way."

"And me?" The vampire made eye contact with her as she looked up into the older's brown irises.

Elena smiled softly. "This...if this isn't right than I'm okay with being wrong."

Katherine smiled back.

"But um...the eerie no heart beat thing still creeps me out a bit." She lay her head against the vampire's newly revived heart.

The vampire scoffed. "I think it's creepy that it _is_ beating now, it's been countless amount of years since it actually has and its...uncomfortable."

She added a shiver on the end that made the brunette give her a look.

"What? At least I'll never have to make some mushy impractical proposal of 'loving you until my heart stops beating'."

"Well I would like to think even if you weren't an undead vampire, you would love me beyond your non-beating heart."

"I would, if you will?"

Elena scoffed incredulously. "Of course, but I don't think I'll be lasting 'countless amounts of years' on this earth, plus being besties and girlfriend's to vampires aren't really helping my case."

The vampire smirked. "You'll be fine, and anyway..." She flashed her razor sharp fangs with a raised eyebrow. "You could always join us."

Elena bit her lip softly, eyeing the sharp canines. "Yeah, I'll have to think on that..."

Katherine rose both eyebrows this time, fangs retreating. "What?" She tilted her head. "Being with me forever doesn't seem like one of those sappy fairytale love stories, I'm 99.9 percent sure you watch and cry over."

"I do not."

 _Lies_

"Twilight, Elena."

The girl looked utterly offended. "Hey, that's an awe-inspiring movie. Even you have to admit that."

"Um...no, I don't. I think that you made me watch that stupid movie about twelve times over and yet _somehow_ it got worse every time."

"Haha." The teenager's voice dripped venomous sarcasm.

"Sorry, but I mean honestly babe, your life is that movie. Minus the werewolf slash vampire love triangle...you had more of a vampire slash vampire _d*ck l_ ove triangle."

Elena scoffed but couldn't withhold her curiosity. "Which one...?"

Katherine gave her a look.

"Right...well, love triangles are over-rated anyway."

"So, squares...?"

Elena nestled in closer to the vampire's frame. "No, I'm done choosing. I only need one vampire in my life...even if I primarily have three, there's only one I want to kiss my breath away right now."

Katherine smiled. "That can be arranged." She leans down to kiss the girls lips in a semi-long lasting kiss, but is stopped with a hand to the lips.

She eyed her curiously while Elena inquiries, a playful gleam in her eyes. "Where _is_ Damon when you need him?"

"..."

The younger girl laughs full on at seeing the look on her significant others face and this time, the vampire growls softly, and leaves no time for the girl to catch her breath before crashing her lips onto hers in a steamy kiss, flipping them over.

Elena smirked a bit into the kiss, a low moan erupting from deep within her as the vampire's hand went up her shirt and gasped when the other hand goes for the hem of her jeans.

"K-Katherine..." She moaned in pleasure, a question at the tip of her tongue. "Wh-what are ohhh..."

The vampire continued to feel her up, laying rogue and gruff kisses to her neck. "What (kiss) was (kiss) that?" She stopped in between kisses, before going back to sucking her neck, throughly tasting the skin there.

And for the life of her, Elena couldn't remember...but whatever her question was clearly wasn't going to be answered in that moment, so why not enjoy it?

"N-nothing..." She held back another moan as the vampire's hands and lips abruptly stopped fondling her. "K-Kat..." She whined.

"I thought you had something to s..."

Elena cut her off, this time taking the initiative and connecting their lips, rolling them over so she was back on top.

 _Now she cares about what I was going to say...whatever that was._

The brunette unconnected their lips for a second to look down into the vampire's eyes. "Shut up." She breathed out before connecting their lips once more, gladly allowing Katherine's tongue to enter her mouth.

No, she wouldn't complain. Not at all.

 **[ A While Later ] - [K &E]**

Elena slowly recovered, laying her head back down under the older doppelgänger's chin with a sigh.

"FYI, being with you forever does sound amazing...like a dream, like living even. Don't doubt that."

Katherine's smile was small but genuine as her eyes softened.

After a while of silence, the vampire thought about something before biting her lip and forcing the words out. "Tell me about them."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "About who?"

Katherine hesitated, truly not anticipating the girls reaction so deciding to tread carefully, she started with an easy approach. "Your parents...you know before the incident. What was your life like? You know, without thing one and thing two plus the amazing vampire that is myself." She smirked a little.

Elena smiled, looking up briefly at the kind-eyed vampire. It was the first time anyone's ever asked about her parents since...

So she burrowed a little closer into her older doppelgänger, feeling the heat radiating off her body, intertwining their fingers, before opening her mouth to speak.

"You know, that's a bit of a weird question to ask after..."

Katherine snorted. "Elena...come on, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. Where do you want me to start first?" The younger girl smiled softly.

"Anywhere." The vampire concluded with a stifled yawn.

"Um...well, growing up...

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Katherine yawned for the thousandth time and Elena turned to look up at the obviously tired vampire. "Katherine, its fine if you're tired..."

Katherine waved her off. "No, no, no. Keep going, vampire's are long lasting, just start from where you-" her sentence was cut off by another yawn and Elena rolled her eyes at the stubborn vampire before reaching over and flicking her side lamp off.

"Well, my vampire has had a long day and so have I so-"

" _Your_ vampire?"

"Go to sleep or I will injure you."

"We should really talk about these violent episodes you've been having latel-"

Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, ok. Fine..." The vampire tightened her grip on the girl. "I promise, I'll be dreaming of you though."

"Mm...you better be." Elena relaxed in the vampire's loving embrace, closing her eyes.

Katherine also closed her eyes with a smirk, slightly tightening her grip around the girl, laughing.

"God I..." She started to trail off, getting sleepier. "I l...love... y-" She let out yet another tired yawn.

This time it was Elena's turn to snicker quitely as she looked up. "I love you too, goodnight, Kat-."

Her sentence was cut by such a soft and adorable snore she just had to laugh again, snuggling more into the vampire, she closed her own eyes once more.

 **Please Review ;) Thanks for reading. (P.S: Sorry to any of you Twilight Fans for sort of bashing the movie)**


	11. The Morning After

**-/- ||[ Sunday ]|| -/-**

"Mm..stop it."

"Uh, uh." Katherine refused, continuously dropping small kisses everywhere on the teenage girl's glowing face.

"Mm..." Elena moaned softly again, slowing opening her tired eyes.

Squinting at the brunette vampire in the darkness, she smiled a bit, remembering the events of the night before. "Mm...hey you." She reached up to twirl wavy length hair cascading like a curtain around them between her fingers.

Katherine smirked. "Hey yourself." She looked down into deep brown irises, shining in the darkness that surrounded them.

Elena's smile immediately turned into a confused frowned, when she realized that the vampire was kneeling in front of the bed as she lay down, her own body wrapped up in snug warm sheets.

"Why are you out of bed? It's-" She took one look up at the alarm clock beside her bed and moaned tiredly once more before rolling over and burying her head into the soft pillows beneath her head. "Katerina Peirce you better have a d*mn good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour."

The vampire's smirk only grew wider. "I have to go." She whispered softly.

Lifting her head from the pillow and looking up at her, Elena frowned. "What? Why?"

"It's gonna be daylight soon, babe." Her voice a little raspy as she reached over to link their fingers on the bed.

Furrowing her eyebrows, the younger girl ran her fingers across the vampire's own, sitting up a bit more in concern. "What happened to your daylight ring?"

The older doppelgänger had the decency to look a little sheepish. "Yesterday after the fight...I...might've...lost my temper...a bit."

"Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not."

Elena gave her a disapproving stare.

 _Does she ever get tired of those_

" _But_ , in my defense you were still pissed at me and I had just been used as a crash test dummy for one of the worlds oldest d*cks so..."

The teen bit her lip. "That _is_ true." She stroked the vampire's bruised cheek, taking note that her splint was missing, but ignored it for the time being, eyeing her with concern. "Are you sure you'll be okay out there?"

"Elena sweetie, I'm a vampire. If anything, the brave souls out this early should be the fearful ones."

"Yes, but there's still a dangerous Original out there."

Standing to her full height, the vampire pulled her jacket on with a scoff. "Oh please, if Klaus wanted to decapitate me, he would have done it by now, he's stalling. I'll be fine, Elena." She leaned down to kiss the girls forehead.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." (Hence the sarcasm)

"Just taking a shower and getting my daylight necklace, Elena. Not going off to fight a war. " She fell to her knee once more in front of the bed as Elena leaned over the side.

Katherine held out a hand, quirking her eyebrows at the girl, and with a sigh, Elena linked their fingers once again.

"You'll be back?"

"Of course." She brought the younger girls hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of it lovingly.

Smiling lightly, Elena leaned over to peck the vampire's lips. "Fine. Go, but remember my words from earlier." She warned teasingly.

"Oh, you mean your threat? I promise, won't forget it."

Elena gave a playful glare. "Good. I love you."

"I love you too." The vampire winked before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Elena let a small smile grace her features as she stared in the place her girlfriend once was before looking down at the beautiful ring displayed on her left finger, she sighed wistfully before turning on her side.

 **4:25am**

Her eyes blinked open.

 _Darn you, Kat_

 **\- [Later ] - [Still the Salvatore household]**

"Thanks for letting me use your shower Damon." The brunette stepped off the stairs and into the living space, wringing her wet hair out.

"Of course, Elena." The vampire's eyes flashed with something the girl didn't even want to read into, from the couch where he was sitting, nursing his black eye he had gotten from the previous day. "We're friends, aren't we?" He winked.

Ignoring the suggestive tone in his voice, Elena continued, throwing her towel down on the couch. "I know, but I just...I know it's been a little weird lately in Stefan's...absence and I mostly spend my time here, I still have clothes here for goodness sake, I just-"

Suddenly very concerned, Damon quickly stood, dropping the ice pack, and turned to face the rambling brunette. "Hey." He caught her eyes. "Elena, it's okay. I understand." His own eyes softened. "And things aren't weird, I promise...so you have nothing to worry about, everything's fine, we will get through this and bring my little brother back." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his voice actually sincere for once and Elena actually believed it...

"And anyway, things can't get weird, unless we have sex, and we can't have sex with, well you know who here, so..."

And then he said that.

Elena rolled her eyes, moving a step backward. "No, we can't. So let's keep it that way, yeah?" She patted his shoulder before glancing behind him, smiling as she stepped around him.

Damon spun on his heels. "You don't know what you're missing, Elena. I could rock...your...world..."

Katherine stood in the threshold, glaring him down. "And I could end yours." She threatened, yet made no move to do so as Elena, in Damon's mind, all but skipped toward the vampire singing 'hooray!', kissing her soundly on the lips.

The blue-eyed vampire sneered at the display and Elena rolled her eyes at their ridiculous banter before grabbing the older doppelgänger's hand. "Come on. _We_ , are going to make breakfast." She pulled the vampire along with her toward the kitchen.

Ignoring Damon's snort in response and whipping sounds and motions, Katherine's eyebrows furrowed at the back of her younger doppelgänger's head as she was dragged into the kitchen. "Um...several problems with that."

"What's that?" The girl questioned as she let go of the vampire's hand and turned to lean against the stove.

"Well, for one." The vampire moved at a vampiric pace, cornering the girl to the stove. "I'm pretty sure I haven't cooked since...ever. Two, the only person who actually eats human food here is you, and three who says the wonder twins even keep human food here?"

Elena's eyebrows rose. "Um, I'm here aren't I?" She reached over to open the fridge to her left, filled to the absolute brim with food.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about their _unrequited_ puppy dog feeling for you."

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes, hitting the vampire's arm lightly. "Stop it." She moved the older girl away from her and started in the refrigerator, taking out the things needed and placing them on the counter.

Katherine sighed, taking up Elena's previous spot, and leaning against the stove. "Its true and you know it. I don't know why you spend all your free time here, their obsessed. And if you ask me-" Her sentence was cut off with a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Didn't ask." Elena pulled away, now holding an egg in each hand. "Now, shut up and help me with this. We're going to cook for the three of us." She handed the eggs to the vampire.

Katherine groaned dramatically . "Fine, but I warn you, I don't know the first thing about cooking." She looked at the eggs in her hands skeptically.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Do you know how to cook eggs?"

"Eggs...?"

Elena narrowed her eyes.

"I'm kidding...but no, not in the slightest."

"Well then, let's get to it."

Katherine watched the girls smile light up the kitchen as she went to work and couldn't help but to smile a little herself.

Even if she had never really enjoyed the 'wonders' of human life herself after she was turned, it was times like these she really enjoyed Elena's human persona.

She shook her head, looking down at the two round shells in her hands.

"Okay, seriously. What am I supposed to do with these things?"

 **[ Half an Hour Later ]**

"Well that was a bust." Katherine commented, hopping onto the table as she poked a straw into one of Damon's precious bags of blood.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Elena whined, preferring to sit, digging into her bowl of lucky charms.

Damon snorted from across the kitchen where he finished off his own bowl (for Elena's benefit, of course). "Elena, you two nearly set my kitchen on fire."

The young teenager nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, blushing. "We got...distracted."

Katherine and Damon both snorted in protest.

"Okay, letting Katherine get to second-base with you in our kitchen near a heated stove doesn't count."

Katherine stuck her tongue out at the blue-eyed vampire as he strolled out of the kitchen with a shake my of his head.

Elena immediately turned her attention towards the elder vampire hovering above where she sat on the counter with raised eyebrows.

Taking a sip of blood, Katherine rose her own eyebrows before replying. "What?"

Any comment the Elena was about to unleash on the vampire was effectively cut off when a familiar ringtone sounded from her jeans.

Sighing, Elena reached for it, taking it out.

Katherine's eyebrows furrowed, leaning in and down closer. "How the h*ll do you keep that in those tight a** jeans?"

Elena only rose her eyebrows, albeit in amusement.

"Hey, not that I'm complaining."

Rolling her eyes, the teenager tapped to take the call, holding it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Elena!"

Wincing, the girl pulled the phone away from her ear a little. "Hey...Caroline."

Katherine rolled her eyes, before hopping off the counter and walking away.

 **-[ Twenty-Minutes Later ]-**

Elena walked into the Salvatore living space, occupied by one, her girlfriend.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Damon?" She pushed the vampire's crossed legs off the small table in front of them to sit on the left of the older girl on the couch.

Glaring briefly at the action, Katherine shrugged. "Don't know" Her eyes stayed trained on her nails. "Don't care." She finally turned her body to face the younger girl. "So what did blondie want?"

"Oh! She wants us to meet later at my house. Klaus stuff I'm guessing."

"Us?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes, us. Definition, you and I. Well, and Bonnie, and of course my brother lives there so, and if Damon wants to come along too-"

"Elena. I get it." The older girl laughed. "You, me, Caroline, Bonnie, Jer, and even Demon-I mean Damon."

"Haha."

"I _am_ hilarious, aren't I?" The vampire smirked.

"Just one of your few flaws, hon." The younger girl teased, pinching the vampire's cheek. (Yet another thing that only Elena could get away with)

Katherine's smirk twisted into a genuine smile, using her vampiric speed to pin the younger doppelgänger to the couch so she was on top, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the other girls lips. "You're progressing." She winked, not-to-subtly vindicating that Elena was becoming more and more like her each day. "I like it." She leaned back for more, only to be pushed away as Elena shot back up, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, that's great...and not at all scary."

Damon chose this time to walk back into the room, a large book covering his entire face as he silently took a seat across from them.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed along with the vampire's beside her.

"You read?" The young teenager questioned.

"You _can_ read?" Katherine also questioned, leaning back in her seat.

Damon moved the book away from face, glasses perched at the tip of his nose. "You think we just have all these books here for nothing?"

"Umm..."

"You're right." He threw the glasses onto the couch. "But I'm reading up on what in the h*ll happened yesterday when we stepped into that clearing."

Elena nodded slowly. "Great. Can we help?"

"Sure, grab a book." He gestured toward the pile of books, both of them just realized sat atop the edge of the small table in the middle of them.

Elena shrugged, standing a little to reach over and grab two semi-thin books. "So, what exactly am I looking for?" She passed the older girl one of the books, earning herself a half-hearted scowl from the vampire that she promptly kissed away before tucking her legs up under her and opening her own book.

Damon looked up from the old, almost withered pages. "I have no idea. Just try to look for things that implicate vampire's, blood, spells, or cures...stuff like that."

 **[ K &E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E ] **

Hours later, all three of them worked all the way up into the afternoon, reading up on any solutions or just information on their 'little problem' and of course found nil.

At the moment, they were silently reading to themselves, becoming increasingly frustrated with no form of knowledge on the topic...until Katherine's eyes lit up with a glint. "I...think I found something."

Elena sighed with relief, closing her own book. "Thank god." Whilst Damon demanded to know what she could have possibly found.

"What did you find? Is it a curse? A spell? Is it-"

"Calm your balls, Damon."

Elena shot her a look.

"Alright." The vampire groaned dramatically, conceding. "What I was going to say is that I found a spell, see." She put the book down on the table so both parties could lean down to take a look.

Both Elena and the younger vampire furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, looking down at the written words.

"What is that Greek?"

"Italian?" Damon questioned, along with the other brunette.

Katherine looked up from the words and at them in disbelief. "What? No, it's Bulgarian. It says, _'да възкреси немъртви'."_

Elena visibly shuddered with pleasure and held in a moan at the vampire speaking in her native tongue and Katherine gave her a long side glance, with a smirk.

Damon cleared his throat, bringing them both back to where they were. "So, what does this mean?"

Katherine sighed, glancing over the book. "Well the spell literally means, to resurrect the undead."

Elena squinted. "But you're not, human. I mean, you two still have your abilities."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows in thought, trying to piece it all together. "Okay, so Klaus hires a witch...she casts the spell where Klaus told us to meet last time, knowing we'd be back, and as expected, we fall right into their trap, but we still have our abilities, something must've went wrong with spell." He concluded with a sure nod of his head just as the other vampire shook hers in refusal.

"Not plausible. Klaus rarely makes mistakes, I should know better than anyone. I think he just wanted to make it easier for him to kill us."

"But you see that doesn't make sense because he had every frick'in opportunity to kill us in the fight yesterday and that d*ck spared us." The blue-eyed vampire disagreed vigorously.

Katherine sighed in thought. "True. So, why would he...?"

"To hurt you." Elena came to the realization, taking the opportunity to speak at their silence.

Damon gave her a 'well duh' stare. "Yeah, we pretty much established that Elena. The guy punched, kicked, and stepped all over us like we were nothing."

"No, I don't mean physical hurt. I mean, emotional."

Katherine's eyebrows rose. "Yeah...still not following you, Elena."

The younger doppelgänger sighed. "He wants to make you suffer. Think about it, you two are the only vampire's I know that don't want anything to do with the cure, am I right?"

Both vampires exchanged glances, both of them agreeing in unison.

"And why is that?"

"We don't want to be human, we have too much to lose, and in _some_ people's case, a large amount of enemies that would have no problem making our death permanent." Damon concluded the obvious answer. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Elena looked between them both, leaning in closer. "He's baiting you, he's trying to get a rise out of you so you two lose your heads, no pun intended, and go after him blind and weakened. That's when he takes the opportunity to catch you off guard."

Both the younger and elder vampire's eyes widened at the girl's cessation.

Katherine huffed. "And literally catch us? You think he wants to kidnap us?"

Damon shook his head in thought. "Maybe take us, torture us, give a little unnecessary 'payback'...but that still doesn't explain why he'd want Elena."

Katherine's eyes visibly hardened, eyes set on the ground under her and of course the girl at her side took notice.

"What?"

Clearing her throat, Katherine snapped out of her gaze, looking up at her girlfriend. "What?" Her voice was calm and innocent at the question, though her eyes said something else

Elena's eyes narrowed. "You know something, what is it?"

Something clicked and both vampire's shared a look.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" It was Damon's turn to play dumb.

Elena nearly growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "You two just shared a look and you both have that 'innocent', 'I know you know that I know I'm hiding something, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you' expressions."

Katherine rose an eyebrow. "You're very...observant."

Elena shot her 'oh-so-humorous' girlfriend another look. "Spill." She turned her head toward the other vampire, looking between them again. "Both of you."

Damon and Katherine exchanged glances once again.

"Well...Klaus wants to kill you to...torture us in a sense. He apparently knows both, or one of us, care very much for you." Damon answered gravely.

Katherine tilted her head. "It's actually probably more for your benefit than mine."

Damon's eyebrows rose. "Why do you say that?"

Katherine's eyes met his. "Well I highly doubt he knows about me and Elena's relationship at this point. He probably thinks I'm working with you guys for my own selfish reasons and Elena and I are just tolerating each other, you know, like I do you."

The vampire smiled mockingly and Damon sneered but Elena stayed silent, breathing steadily and Katherine immediately picked up on the girls irregular heartbeat.

"Hey, you okay?"

Shaking her head, the only move Elena made was slowly uncrossing her arms with an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm pretty sure he knows about us, Katherine."

"Um..what?"

"..."

"Elena?"

Elena finally met the vampire's identical twin eyes and swallowed, the girl shuddered a bit and sighed shakily, letting her defenses down. "I..." Her eyes shifted from one vampire's face to the other's and back down to the floor. "I-I got a call...two nights ago."

"And...?"

"...it was um...um...well, uh it-well, it-"

"Spit it out, Elen-"

"It was Klaus."

"WHAT!?" Both Damon and Katherine yelled at the same time, standing up from their seats.

The near growling made Elena flinch and jump. "Would you two _not_ do that?"

Both vampire's reluctantly sat back down but didn't keep the strain out of their voices as they questioned her.

"What did he say?" (Damon)

"Why didn't you tell me?" (Katherine)

"What did _you_ say?" (Damon)

"Elena, how could you keep something like this from me?" (Katherine)

"Elena, this is serious stuff, this could mean something-" (Damon)

"How did he even contact y-" (Katherine)

"What- (Damon)

"STOP!" Elena yelled at the top of her lungs, stopping both of their incessant questioning. "Just stop, okay?" She took a deep breath and looked around at their disgruntled expressions. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I should have told you guys right away but if you hadn't noticed we've been a 'bit' busy around here and honestly that call just really scared me, I just, I didn't know how to tell you."

"...What did he say, Elena?"

A little taken back by the gentle tone, Elena looked down as a hand covered her own and squeezed, she looked back up to find two soft expressions watching her. Very rare for the two...well for the two of them to show around each other.

Squeezing back, she continued, clearing her throat. "Well, after he threatened me, teased me, and insinuated that he was going to 'get' me, he made a direct comment about you, Katherine, out-right told me none of our plans would work because he would indeed come out on top, and then did the whole 'Maybe next time we'll be able to speak in person' scare tactic..." She swallowed. "I-it worked."

Elena's phone close that moment to vibrate between the couch, and breath hitching, her hand reached out to pick the device up carefully.

 **(1) New Message: Caroline**

She sighed in relief before checking the time and wincing, they were supposed to meet up with the blonde vampire almost half an hour ago.

"Elena?"

The young doppelgänger snapped her head up, realizing that the older vampire was staring at her.

The brunette took a breath, holding up her phone. "It's-just, Caroline. I swear. Speaking of, Kat we should go, Damon we're going to my house, coming?" She stood and questioned but Damon shook his head, mind else where.

"That son of a b*tch."

Elena sighed. "Damon don't. That's exactly what he wants you to do and you know it."

"Well, how am I supposed to act Elena!?" The vampire exploded with anger, standing up once more, making Elena flinch back. "You want me to smile and act like none of this is happening!? Like there isnt a very _very_ slim chance you'll even survive this-"

"Hey! Don't take this out on her!" Katherine quickly stood to face off with the hot-headed vampire. "Back. off!"

"You back off! Don't you care at all that Elena's life is hanging from a very thin thread right now!? And, oh wait, whose fault is that."

Katherine bristled and her eyes darkening considerably. "I care jacka**, but I'm not going to be _stupid_ and get myself killed, running into a trap because of my _selfish_ reason!"

 _"Selfish!?"_

"Yeah, _selfish_! Admit it, you d*ck! You may care for Elena but the real reason you don't want her gone is because you don't want to be left _alone_!"

Damon growled, eyes flashing as he clenched his fists. "You, shut the h*ll up." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Katherine stepped closer. "Or what?"

"Guys, please." Elena, who was a bit behind her seething girlfriend, stepped in between them, all but pleading.

She really could not deal with this right now, things were already as complicated as they were.

The two vampire's just continued to send each other deadly glares.

Elena knew Damon was one of her closest friends but she also knew how rash and stubborn he was, that's why she figured she'd have more of a chance with Katherine.

"Katherine, come on. Please don't do this." The girl begged, turning to pick up her jacket from the couch and back around, hand still wrapped around the older girls arm. "Let's just go."

The teen pulled on the brunette's arm gently and walked forward, the vampire, after shooting one last glare at the younger male, reluctantly followed suit to the door.

"We'll talk later Damon."

The clipped yet unreadable tone in the younger girls voice rung out from her retreating form without turning back.

Damon glowered, walking in the opposite direction. The kitchen.

He needed a drink.

 **[K &E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E-K&E] **

Elena steadied her breathing as she closed the door behind her and locked it without turning.

"Elena..." The soft voice sounded behind her regretfully.

"Don't, Kat."

"No." The vampire stepped closer, pulling the girl into her arms whilst spinning her around to face her. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to lose my temper, I just-"

"Katherine, I'm not mad at you." The younger made sure to enunciate every word as she laid a hand on the older doppelgänger's shoulder, looking into a pair of slightly darker brown irises.

"Wait, you're not?" The vampire's eyes furrowed.

Elena let out a small laugh. "No. This is not on you, Damon lost his temper and you were standing up for me, thank you for that by the way..."

Getting over her initial shock and relief that the younger girl wasn't utterly pissed at her, Katherine pulled away from her with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, whatever come on." She gestured the girl in front of her but Elena shook her head, linking her arm through the vampire's a bit hesitantly, being mindful of the vampire's injuries from the day before.

As they walked along, having her suspicions, the younger girl studied her closely, just barely picking up on her subtle winces.

"Elena what-"

"You're still in pain from yesterday." She gestured to the wounded shoulder, it wasn't a question.

"Just a bit sore, Elena. Nothing to worry about, I've had worse."

Elena scoffed in disbelief at the vampire's cocky grin, though she had no doubt that it was true.

Rolling her eyes, the younger girl stopped their walking before leaning in closer, leaving a small kiss on the corner of the older doppelgänger's mouth. "I'm sure you have..."

Despite what that would have usually done to the age old vampire, this time instead she was hit with the tantalizing scent of her girlfriend's blood and her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to that rhythmic beating of the teenagers pulse.

The vampire finally snapped out of her daze, almost with a growl as her desired was ripped away from her eyes, Elena had continued walking.

Taking a deep breath and blinking, the older doppelgänger stared after the girl. "Sh*t." She muttered under her breath.

Elena spun back around with a cheerful smile.

"You coming?"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Katherine swallowed as they neared her girlfriend's door, the vampire subconsciously blocked the girl out of her thoughts.

 _D*mnmit, I can't be trusted right now...not while its so...tempting_

"...so, Caroline and Bonnie should be here in a little bit." Elena unlocked her door, turning around with her eyebrows furrowed.

Katherine snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, what?"

Elena sighed, a concerned expression shadowing her face. "Are you okay?...you've been spacing out on me this whole way here."

Katherine cleared her throat, shaking her head. "Yeah, yeah. Totally fine. Hey um, I have to...go, I'll be back." The vampire went to turn away but Elena caught her arm.

"Wait, What? Why? What's wrong?"

Katherine laughed lightly at the younger brunette's questioning.

The vampire leaned in closer, resting their foreheads together and gently rubbing up and down the length of the teenagers arms. "Hey, it's okay. I just...I need to take care of something." She replied softly.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Are you sure...you're fine?"

The vampire nodded, desperately trying not to breath in the girls scent. "Don't worry." She kissed the younger girls forehead before quickly pulling away. "I'll be back in an hour, I promise."

Elena's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she watched the vampire's retreating form.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Katherine smirked to herself, yeah she was definitely high on adrenaline...and blood, well mostly blood, but she felt so much better.

She walked up the pathway to the familiar residence, ringing the doorbell.

A couple of seconds later the door swung open, revealing a blonde vampire in the doorway.

Katherine rose her eyebrows. "Hey blondie. You gonna let me in?" She gestured for her to step aside.

A voice, others wise known as Bonnie's spoke in the background. "About that...you can't-"

"Yep." Caroline cut the other girl off, shooting the dark-skinned witch behind her a look. "Katherine, please do...come in." She stepped aside.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the two, the older vampire took another step forward, only for an invisible barrier to halt her movements. "What the h*ll...?"

A huge grin took over the blonde's facial expression. "Ha! I knew it would work!" She looked over toward her brunette counterpart and they both shared happy expressions at the fact.

Katherine tried with her all to keep her patience. "Once again, what the h*ll is going on?"

Both girls inside the house seemingly remembered she was there, looked over in what was barely covered enthusiasm with a trace of guilt. "Sorry, Katherine. We were working on a way to keep the big bad vampires away and Bonnie used a 'Keep out' spell."

"Last time I checked you were a vampire too, blondie."

"I was already in the house when she cast it, duh, though I wonder why I hadn't booted me or something..." The vampire trailed off, noting the glare that she was receiving from the other vampire outside the door. "And anyway, the spell was to to keep a vampire, more specifically Klaus from entering Elena's house, we wanted to test it out, and here we are."

"Great..." Katherine's voice dripped with sarcasm, she hadn't bothered to cover up. "But one thing you're forgetting, Klaus is an Original, meaning not a normal bloodsucker, therefore _this,_ was all for nothing...yay, now let me in." She deadpanned.

Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance, knowing full well the only person who could invite the Bulgarian in. "Elena! Your... _lovely_ , girlfriend is here!" She emphasized.

Katherine smirked teasingly with a wink, before straightening up as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

A familiar feeling rushed through both doppelgänger's bodies as the younger girl finally came into view and they made eye contact. "Oh, hey. You okay?" She came closer, forcing her friends to step out of the way.

The brunette vampire winked once more. "Hey yourself, and on cloud a hundred and nine, you?"

Elena was relieved, the vampire did seem better than before, though she was curious as to why. "Fine." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why...are you standing outside?" She crossed her arms over her body, it was a bit chilly.

Katherine rose her eyebrows. "You tell me."

Elena's rose her eyebrows in question before realization set in. "Ohh, the spell. Oh my god, it worked." She turned back to her friends. "That's great." She turned back to the vampire outside her door.

"It would be, but it'll only work on the vampire's you know, not an Original, sorry babe."

Elena pouted a bit and Katherine laughed before shaking her head. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Both Caroline and Bonnie's jaws dropped at the sweetness in the vampire's tone and even Elena was a bit surprised at the comment, but swooned nonetheless.

Uncomfortable at the silence and the looks she received, Katherine cleared her throat. "Now, what's a vampire got to do to be welcomed into her girlfriend's household, huh?"

Elena snapped out of her daze. "Oh right, come in." She stepped aside and the vampire finally entered.

 **[ Later - 5:45pm ]**

Katherine rolled her head to the side, sitting in a lying position in her girlfriend's window seat, absolutely bored out of her mind.

"Right Katherine? Katherine...Katherine, Katherine! Are you even listening?"

The vampire groaned, looking over towards the three girls sitting on the bed. "No, I am not, blondie. Do you know why?" She hadn't waited for her to answer. "Because I don't care about how "hot" your boy toy, the _werewolf_ by the way, is when you watch him at practice." She sat up. "I thought we were here to talk about Klaus." She rose her eyebrows at her younger doppelgänger.

Elena looked at her, though receiving the same look in response, she shook her head in agreement before turning back to her friends. "Okay, she's right guys, this isn't fair. We actually have new information on why Katherine and Damon aren't healing-"

"Wait. Katherine and Damon aren't healing?"

"Oh...right, you don't know about that." She concluded at the confusion written across her friend's faces. "Well I'll start from the beginning..." She gazed over toward her window where Katherine was. "Kat, will you fill in any blanks I miss?"

Receiving an 'okay' sign in response, the brunette turned back toward the blonde vampire and brunette witch. "Okay, so..."

 **[...]**

"Wow, so you guys actually encountered Klaus?" Caroline questioned in disbelief at the older girl, sitting in the window seat.

"And lived?" Bonnie finished with the same tone of surprise.

"Yeah, and we've got the scars to prove it, apparently it was all apart of his 'plan'." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Bonnie shook her head, gaze shifting towards her best friend. "And you, Elena you got a phone call from him?"

Caroline blinked. "Guys, I don't like this. He is getting way too close."

"You're telling me." Katherine huffed in agreement.

Elena sighed, wringing her hands. "I just... _really_ , want all this to be over and soon." The teenager could almost feel Katherine's concerned/loving gaze wash over her and smiled a little, looking down at her hands.

"So...how do you plan on reversing the spell?" Bonnie questioned and Elena's head snapped up.

"Well we were hoping you could help?"

Bonnie tilted her head before shrugging. "Sure, I can try, but it might take a couple of days."

"Thanks Bonnie." Elena leaned over to hug the witch, before pulling away and shooting her girlfriend a look to do the same.

Katherine fidgeted slightly. "Yeah...th-thanks, Bonnie."

Bonnie just barely suppressed her look of surprise. "You're...welcome?" Though it came out as more of a question than how it was supposed to.

"..."

Caroline cleared her throat after a couple of painfully silent seconds. "That's great, uh...so how about taking down Klaus, does an Original even have any weaknesses?"

"Actually, yes he does. The White Oak Ash Dagger, stab'em in the heart with it and their stiff like the dead." Katherine spoke up.

"But not...actually dead?" Elena rose her eyebrows, the thought being exceedingly unsettling.

Th vampire sighed. "Sadly no, I mean Original vampire's in general are already dead just like I am and blondie is over there, the difference: we can be permanently put to death, Originals...not so much, if any one takes that dagger out...well, you know the rest."

"Well that's...unsettling." Caroline voiced Elena and Bonnie's thoughts with dismay.

 **[-/-[2 Hours Later]-/-]**

Caroline hung up the phone. "Lena, that was my mom. She'll kill me if I'm home late tonight." She scrambled off the bed to grab her bag.

"Late? Blondie, it's _barely_ eight o'clock."

"It's a school night." She shot Bonnie a look. "You coming?"

Bonnie stepped off the bed too with a sigh. "That's my que, she's my ride." She answered the questioning looks she had been receiving, grabbing her own bag.

Katherine bit her lip. "Wait, blondie, here take this." She reached into her jacket pocket to pull something out before tossing it.

Caroline caught it with a bit of a fumble that made Katherine roll her eyes.

The blonde looked at the small bottle in her hands with confusion. "What's this?"

"It's vervain, an Original can compel other vampires. I doubt Klaus would waste his time compelling you instead of just ripping your throat out but ya' never know."

"And what makes you think I can't protect myself?"

Katherine shot the girl a look of disbelief. "Yeah, right. I can't defeat him, Damon and I couldn't defeat him together...and you're a baby vamp, it's not going to happen."

Apparently not fazed by the blunt tone in the older vampire's voice, Caroline let a smile grace her features. "Well, thanks Katheri-"

"Don't flatter yourself. I couldn't care less, and if it saves your life, you owe me...huh? Well I was the one who turned you, so I guess we'd be even then..."

Elena shook her head, her earlier warm feeling at the vampire's sweet action slowly going.

All three teenage girls shared a look before Elena spoke up. "So are you guys okay to walk yourselves out? 'Cos Katherine and I-"

"Don't worry about it Elena." Caroline leaned over to hug the sitting brunette before walking towards the door. "Bye you two." She called, walking out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Elena, bye Katherine." Bonnie followed.

Katherine rolled her shoulder back, standing to flop down on the bed on her back, in front of the younger brunette with her eyes closed. " _Finally_ , they're gone."

Elena rolled her eyes in amusement at the vampire's dramatics, hitting the vampire's flat stomach lightly where her shirt came up a little. "You _so_ like them, you did something nice...for Caroline." She teased.

"Did not."

"Did so."

The vampire peeked open one eye. "I _didn't_ do it for her." She grumbled.

Elena tilted her head to the side with a smirk. "Then who did you do it for?"

Katherine cleared her throat, uncomfortably, opening her eyes. "You...who else?"

Elena knew better, but gave in nonetheless. "Sure..." She uncrossed her legs, lying down to burrow into the vampire's side.

 **[Later]**

"Okay, slight problem." Elena walked back into the room, staring down at her phone in her hand, the other hand carrying a bottle of water.

"What's that?" Katherine lifted her head from her own phone, from her position on the bed.

"You know the whole, 'Ressurect from the dead' curse that witch put on you? The one you were talking about earlier?"

"You mean when you were-"

 _"Moving on."_ Elena glared.

The vampire snickered. "Yeah, why?"

"Well...according to Bonnie, only the witch who cast the spell can reverse it."

"What?"

 **:[Back to the Salvatore Boarding House ]:**

"...but she can't reverse it."

"What? Why not?"

"Only the witch who casts it can break it."

Damon paced. "Well then, we track down the b*tch later, and _make_ her." He sighed, taking a seat across from the couple. "First, we're going to need to get rid of Klaus cause there is no way we're gonna get within two feet of that witch without Klaus finding us."

Elena was at the edge of her seat, eyebrows raised. "Wait, don't we want that? For him to find us so we can take him down?"

Katherine nodded in agreement. "Not _we_." She corrected, knowing the girl slipped that in purposefully. "But, yeah that's actually not a bad idea. We track down the witch and she tells us where Klaus is, or he finds us, and problem solved."

Elena nodded, looking between the two vampire's. "And what if she refuses?"

The youngest shot her a look. "What do you think?"

Elena shook her head. "We are _not_ killing her."

"But-"

 _"No."_ She said firmly and stood, walking out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving the two vampire's staring after her, wondering how in the world she became the boss over two very powerful vampire's, nay three...

 _Oh that's right, she got them to fall in love with her._

Katherine snorted, shooting the other vampire a look. "Finally, someone that can make you shut up for once, that could come in handy."

She only received an annoyed grumble in response.

Elena walked back into the room with an apple in hand, taking her previously vacated seat. "Okay, so wait, you said something about a White Oak Ash Dagger earlier, the only thing that can 'kill' an Original?" She turned her attention to the vampire beside her.

Her eyebrows rose. "Yeah, so what?"

 _"So,_ if it'll be so useful in the fight...where is it?"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review ;)**


	12. Weapons, Jerks, and Cravings

Damon leaned against the front of his precious Camaro, checking his watch for the thousandth.

Elena, beside him, turned her head away from the blue storage unit in front of them to give the vampire a side-long glance.

"Damon, it's been ten minutes since we've parked out here. She'll be here."

"Yes, well I'm bored."

The teenager rolled her eyes, turning her attention back in front of her, as the two took back to silence once again.

"..."

The blue-eyed vampire groaned loudly and dramatically, throwing his head back.

Elena sighed. "Would you _please_ , Damon, honestly!" The brunette crossed her arms with a huff, looking up at the dark sky, looming down on them.

Damon leaned off the car and moved to stand in front her, suddenly realizing she might have still been mad at him from earlier.

"What?" She questioned after a while, making the vampire snap out of his thoughts and realize that had just been staring at her.

"Elena about earlier...-"

Elena put a hand up to stop him. "Stop." She sighed, looking up into his sincere gaze. "You don't have to apologize, Damon." She took a step closer to him and laying a hand on his arm. "I realized how stressing this is for everyone, not just me, or Katherine, I know you didn't mean it." She concluded softly.

He nodded. "I know, I just wanted to apologize. I was in the wrong and I didn't mean...I mean about what Katherine said about the whole being selfish, and alone thing-"

Elena cut him off with a shake of her head. "Damon, I know that wasn't true, and believe me, Katherine knows it too, but like I said we're just all a little...stressed. We're fine." She smiled a bit and Damon smiled back, as close to genuinely as Elena'd ever seen on him.

A throat clearing behind them, cut their little moment in half.

"Hey there, lovebirds." None other than Katherine stepped out of the shadows and into the streetlight they were under.

"Don't..." Elena softly warned, stepping away from Damon and up to her smirking girlfriend.

"I'm kidding..." Katherine assured before swooping down to leave a kiss on her lips, sending a wink to Damon.

"So, did you get the key?" The younger girl questioned.

"Ahh, yes, 'the key'." Katherine droned with a roll of her eyes, obviously annoyed.

Elena's eyebrow rose. "What?"

"Ohh, keyyyy!" The vampire sung mockingly into the darkness, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon's eyebrows crinkled along with Elena's as they turned to look around confusingly.

Katherine sighed. "Give him a minute."

"Him?"

"Ka- (huff) Katherine, wai-wait up!" A voice gasped for breath, footsteps following out of the darkness. "W-what the h*ll?" The embodied stumbled out of the shadows this time, looking up in confusion at the three.

Damon tensed, along with Elena as they took in the lanky teenager before them.

Elena blinked before turning around to give her girlfriend a look. "Umm...Kat?"

Katherine rolled her eyes yet again with a huff to match. "I know." She uncrossed her arms, gesturing toward the teen cautiously moving toward them. "This, is the key...Liam."

Elena narrowed her eyes at the male.

"You're...human." Liam stated, non-too subtly checking her out. ( More like ogling her )

"So are you, and no offense _Liam_ , but Katherine?" She crossed her arms, looking up at the vampire beside her. "How and _why_ is he the key?"

"It's...complicated really, this storage locker isn't really mine and Hope, Hope is a vampire, an old friend, who doesn't trust me...for some reason, so she 'granted' the code to her third cousin Liam here, he's human and I can't kill him or I'll never get into the locker, blah blah blah, details details details, let's get this over with." Katherine glared down at the teenager in question. "Liam, if you will?"

Liam, finally taking his off of Elena, snapped his head up to meet the vampire's dark eyes. "Right, right...lets get this over with." He followed both Katherine and Damon up to the storage space, sending a wink to Elena as the two turned their backs and he passed.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Great...I'll be right here..." She mutters to herself. "Alone. If anyone actually _needs_ me."

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Elena shivered from the cold, just as a hand came down on her shoulder making her jump a little as she spun around. "Katherine." She sighed in relief.

This whole Klaus thing was really making her paranoid. (Or not paranoid enough)

"Hey..." The vampire looked over her in concern. "You okay?"

"Fine, what...?"

"Everything's good, I just want to go in and check it out first. You know, make sure everything's there and there's no hidden killer traps and stuff like that. Hope was...pretty paranoid."

Elena nodded. "Right...Okay." She glanced behind the vampire, noticing a lanky figure walking towards them. "...and him?"

Katherine looked annoyed, at even the mention of who she already knew it was. "Liam's...gonna stay out here with you."

Elena's eyebrows rose in disbelief. " _Him_? What? To protect me?"

The vampire scoffed. "Hardly, me and Damon are going to keep our ears out but if we're lucky he'll play as the middleman and get himself killed while you get away."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully and leaned over to quickly kiss the vampire's lips while Liam's head was turned. "Fine...but hurry back."

"Promise." The older girl winked, before jogging off.

"So...you're the doppelgänger?"

Elena looked up, eyes meeting narrowed green ones. "Yes..." She started uneasily.

"Hot." The comment was accompanied with a cheesy smirk, that made Elena wince and want to punch him at the same time. "So..."

"Shut. Up." Elena bluntly cut him off, almost surprising herself but effectively ending his no doubt perverted sentence with a shake of her head, distracting herself by pulling her phone out of her pocket.

 **...**

Liam cleared his throat, taking the liberty to lean against the car beside Elena, obviously trying to look cool. "So...Katherine...she's pretty hot."

The brunette slowly put her phone down, leaning off the car to stand in front of the boy, eyebrows rose, albeit glaring. "What?"

"Yeah...but she's a bit too...uptight. _You_ on the other hand, seem a little more...amicable." If they were in any other situation, the brunette would have laughed in his face at his blind assumption, instead she just felt the need to once again hit the perverted look off his face as he purposely scanned her body up and down in appreciation.

"Oh really?" She humored him.

"Yeah, so what'do say you and me ditch these two bloodsuckers and go have a bit of our own fun, huh?" He stepped close, too close.

"Yeah...I don't think so." Elena tried backing away, feeling a little more than uncomfortable at this point, the boy may have been lanky but he still had a few inches on her...and crazy eyes.

"Oh come on, babe." He smirked wider.

"Stay _away_ from me." She warned, yet he tried to take another step closer, reaching out...only to be knocked off his feet and onto his back.

The boy groaned in pain, looking up in confusion. Katherine stood, glaring down at him.

" _Watch. it. Liam_. Hitting on other people's girlfriend's, you might find yourself six-feet under or at the _very least_ , face down in a ditch somewhere."

The blonde coughed. "Girlfriend?" He squeaked. " _She_...is _your_ girlfriend?"

Both Elena and Katherine stared down at him.

"Thats..what I just said, problem?"

"I thought you two were sisters!"

"What?" The older doppelgänger looked truly disturbed before shaking her head of the thought. "Trust me sisters _aren't_ this close, so just back off poindexter, alright?"

Snapping out of his state of shock, Liam shook his head adamantly. "What? No! Elena's fair game."

Katherine took one look at her girlfriend before taking a calming breath. "Okay, where in 'she's my girlfriend', did you get 'Elena's fair game'?"

Both standing bodily figures notice his obvious nervousness as the boy stands shakily and gulps under the vampire's burning glare. "B-because, you can't give her what she wants, I can. I'm not some cold, blood sniffing, soul-less vampire. I can make her feel loved, give her-"

His words were cut off by a snort and Katherine laughed. Actually laughed.

And that seriously worried Elena.

In the blink of an eye, the vampire had the poor teenager slammed roughly against the nearest storage unit, throughly denting the metal. "Wrong." She concluded flippantly, but her glare said it all.

Elena sighed. "Great..."

"I can give her she wants, I want too, and I have, _you_ just want to _f*ck_ her."

"N-no, I-I-I-"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-" She mocked. "Chill, I'm not going to kill you, dumba**." She felt his body relax, if only a little. "If-" He tensed once more, shaking slightly. "You keep your hands to yourself, Hope didn't say anything about not breaking a few bones." He screamed a little as she twisted his arm behind his back.

"Katherine..." Elena eventually warned from behind them, though she wasn't going to lie to herself, she may have been enjoying the deserving act for a bit, she shook her head.

God, she really was picking up on some of Katherine's...tendencies.

Katherine tsked. "You never let me have any fun, Elena." She pushed herself off him, at the same pushing him hard into the metal barrier.

"Fine, this is how this is going to go: First off, I won't break your arm, and considering you were just trying to bang my girlfriend... yeah, you're very fortunate that's all I was going to do. Good?"

The teenage boy nodded his head incessantly.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Good, and second off-" She made eye contact with him, her pupils decreasing in size along with his. She moved closer. "You're going to stay several feet away from not only Elena, but me also at all times tonight, that means you stay out here while we go in. The only noise you will make is to scream like a little _b*tch_ if you see or hear something er...Klaus-like. Agreed?"

Once again, she only got an almost hypnotized nod. "Good, now go." He blinked and scampered away, just as Katherine turned around to face her girlfriend with a smirk.

Elena gave her a look as the vampire wiped her chin.

Katherine rose her eyebrows. "What? I didn't bite him, I barely grazed him, _'pierced'_ him you could say, pun intended." The vampire changed the subject quickly. "Now come on." She grabbed the younger girls hand and pulled her toward the entrance of the storage locker.

Though, the vampire hadn't missed the girls flushed face.

Elena sighed.

 _God, that was so hot._

She smirked.

 **...**

"Wow...you co-own an entire weaponry room?"

Elena was truly amazed as she gazed around the storage space, which was actually pretty neat. The brightness of the unit showed shelves and shelves of weapons: battle axes, guns, daggers, swords, you name it.

"Yep." Katherine popped th 'p' at the end as she walked a head of the girl, a little smug as she picked up one of the throwing knives. "Well er...something like that." She glanced back at Elena to give a sort of sheepish smile but the younger girl was too busy taking in the scenery, the vampire threw a look at Damon who had his back turned to her admiring the battle axes. "Don't get any ideas...Damon, it won't end well for you." She turned around to set the knife down, turning back around to face the younger vampire who had turned around to face her.

He sneered. "Who _me_? Kill _you_? With your own artillery? Never..." He replied mockingly with a smirk and a glint behind those wild blue-eyes.

Elena glared at the two as they stared each other down before she cleared her throat, making them snap out of it. "Now that we're done playing cowboys and Indians. Which one of these can actually work on Klaus? Is it that?" Elena pointed to the knife Katherine had sat down, walking over to examine it.

Katherine spun on her heel to address her younger doppelgänger. "Actually, no. That wont work on Klaus..." She walked over to the opposite side of the unit, kneeling down and pulling back a large portion on the side of one of the shelves. "Although, _this_ baby." She held up a sharp pointed short-sword with a mischievous smirk. "will."

 **...**

"This is _so_ cool." Elena's interest, no longer taken by the white oak ash dagger, peeked at the breathtaking sword, gold and silver blade, the handle samurai designed, engraved with the words _"Quia caritas omnia sustinet"_.

"Hey, Katherine?" She called out, squinting at the words.

The vampire, on the other side of the storage, set aside the flamethrower she had been cheekily aiming at Damon (who obviously hadn't noticed) for the last five minutes, and walked up behind her.

"Yeah?"

Elena glanced at her for a second before moving aside, pointing at the words. "What language is this?"

The vampire furrowed her eyebrows. "I believe it's Latin...translation, 'Love endures all things'...a family heirloom I guess. Not a Petrova's, but definitely someone's." She leaned forward on her toes and then back on her heels.

Damon snorted somewhere behind them, putting down the Machete he had been throwing up and catching. "If you think that's cool, check this out." He reached over to his right, picking up another weapon.

Katherine looked wearily at the weapon in his hand as Elena walked over to check out the impressive Arbalest (medevial style cross bow). "Yeah, well you just be careful with that. The trigger has a tendency to be a bit sensitive...trust me, the experience of being shot through the stomach with that thing...twice, isn't a pretty one." The vampire turned away, securing the dagger responsible for stoping the vengeful Original in her back pocket before kneeling over to make work of closing the portion of the shelf that the dagger had taken home in.

Elena stepped away quickly as Damon rose the weapon over her head to aim it at the wall to the left of them.

He chuckled and the teenager glared, punching his arm, of course it didn't hurt him in the slightest and he continued to laugh at her as she crossed her arms.

He shook his head, before noticing the iron rod bolts that served as ammunition for the contraption on the shelf and after a second of fiddling with it, finally got them in. "Okay, don't be mad and let me show you how to do this, you know you want too." The vampire faced her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena struggled with her angry expression for a minute "Okay, fine." She gave in before moving to take the heavy weapon out of his hands.

"Good, now just..."

 **...**

Katherine sighed, finally getting the shelf closed and standing up fully. "Finally." She started to turn around. "Now let's get outta h...w-!"

The vampire just managed to duck out of the away and dodge the very sharp and very lethal iron bolt that whizzed passed her, sharply embedding in the wall behind her.

Silence.

The brunette took an unnecessary breath, more of a huff, before turning back to face an amused Damon and a gaping Elena.

The vampire herself was amused a bit but didn't show it, raising her eyebrows at her shocked, younger doppelgänger. "Um...have something you wanna get off your chest, Elena?"

Snapping out of her shock, the girl shook her head, letting out a relieved sigh before dropping the weapon with a loud clank and before it even hit the floor she had her arms wrapping around the vampire's neck, feeling the warmth in her embrace.

"Oh my god, I am so _so_ sorry." She pulled away, taking in her girlfriend's appearance. "Are you okay?"

Katherine laughed a bit, a bit hesitantly wrapping her own arms around the girl in return. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. A vampire remember? Quick to recovery."

Elena still seemed hesitant. "But Klaus and the spell...I-I would have killed you."

Katherine bit her lip. She hated that that was now indeed true. "No, you wouldn't have." She lied through her teeth. "Like before, I would have healed eventually...and anyway you know what they say, the thir-"

"If you say the third times the charm, I will _make it_ the third."

Katherine gaped and Elena wore a small smirk at her shock before leaning in to passionately kiss the vampire's lips, breaking the kiss after a couple seconds went by, much to Katherine's dismay. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'd be much better, if you re-attach those." The vampire pointed to the younger girls lips. "To these." She pointed back at her own lips.

Elena rolled her eyes before leaving another chaste kiss at her lips.

"I've been almost killed dozens of times and I don't get a kiss like that..." Damon grumbled his complaint.

Elena threw a look over her shoulder before turning back around and releasing her hold on the older vampire.

"Just sayin', a little coddling and or recognition would be nice every once in awhile." He grumbled once more, stooping down to pick up the dropped Arbalest before standing up fully.

Katherine rolled her eyes, walking forward to pat the younger vampire's shoulder. "Not happening Homo Non-Erectus." She snatched the weapon out of his possession, walking over to carefully place it back on the shelf where it belonged. "You're the one who handed her the d*mn weapon in the first place." Katherine threw a look over her shoulder. "You know Elena's coordinately challenged."

Damon couldn't help but snort in laughter and Elena gaped. "Hey!"

Katherine fully turned around. "Okay, come on let's go. We've gotten what I came here for."

The trio started to make their way out of the unit, Elena's jacket sleeve getting caught on the sharp end of an enormous spear. "What is with all the medieval weaponry in here?" She complained with a roll of her eyes, pulling at her sleeve.

Just as the spear head released her, the brunette managed to nip her finger, letting out a hiss (non-vampire hiss).

The noise (and smell) caused both Damon and Katherine to turn and face her, eyes instinctively moving toward the desired red liquid, spilling from her finger tip.

"Ouch." Elena, obviously not noticing the states of the two vampire's in the storage room with her, stuck her now bleeding finger in her mouth and sucked on it.

Maybe any other time the brown-eyed vampire would have found this sexy and completely arousing...

This wasn't one of those times.

Now...now she just wanted to...to...no, no, she wasn't even going to think about it.

Katherine swallowed, looking away.

Keeping quiet as she gestured them all out of the locker with a tight smile, that didn't quite hold her usual mockery, Katherine could feel her body slightly tremble as the girl walked passed her.

She was angry at herself that not even small amounts of the girls blood, she could handle at that moment.

While Elena was oblivious, the vampire's antics completely going unnoticed by her, it hadn't gone unnoticed by Damon as he walked passed her.

The older vampire shot her a look and Katherine glared back before following behind him outside and pulling down the locker's blockade.

Elena turned towards the vampire's with a smile. "So, now that we have the white...oak...dagger thingy, what's next?"

Damon rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "Next, we go home, and sleep."

Katherine snorted. "Sounds like a plan." She glanced nervously around. "But I um...I'll be going." She pointed a thumb in the other direction, cursing herself for how lame the excuse sounded.

The younger girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll just...wait by the car." Damon, after giving the older vampire a warning look, walked in the opposite direction to give them some time alone to talk.

"Katherine, what's going on? I thought we were staying at mine tonight."

"Nothing, nothing...I just um...have to take Liam home." She said the first thing that came to mind. "...can't just leave him out here, you know." She glanced behind her, yep he was still there...staring off into nothing.

Elena followed her line of sight before switching her gaze toward her. "So...that'll take all night?" She inquired skeptically.

"No, no, of course not but then I have to...go back to my apartment...for some stuff." The vampire took a non-subtle step back causing the younger girl to narrow her eyes. "Actually, why don't you just stay at Damon's tonight? Just in case, you know?..."

Silence.

"..."

"Uh...Elena?"

And then suddenly the younger girl lurched forward, clinging to the vampire's black jacket, looking into her eyes with intensity.

Katherine gulped under her gaze, not only her arousal but her hunger spiking with the girl so close to her.

They stood like that for a minute or two before Elena leaned in to kiss the vampire's cheek softly, hesitantly releasing her grip on her jacket. "Becareful."

Katherine gave a small smile, thanking God that the girl hadn't gone for the lips (or she might have lost it), before reaching into her back pocket, taking Elena's hand and gently pressing the white oak ash dagger into it.

Closing her hand over its handle, she took a breath. "You might need it..." Was all she said before she took off.

Elena hesitated on her spot, looking at the space where the vampire once stood before turning around and walking away.

Damon stood in front of his car with his arms crossed, a knowing look played at his features as Elena handed him the dagger in her possession with a dazed yet exasperated expression.

Damon took it with ease. "You do know she just lied to you, right?"

Elena laid a hand on his chest, pushing him out of her way with a sigh, walking passed him. "I know Damon, let's go."

As she walked away the bewildered vampire, opening the car door, her right hand subconsciously brushed over the ring on her left hand with another sigh.

 **...**

Katherine bit her lip, just awaiting the interrogation she'd receive as she tapped on the room door lightly.

It opened, revealing a gloomy light to the dark hall and an almost shocked Elena. "Kat?"

"Hey...Damon let me in."

"I thought you weren't going to be back tonight?"

"Plans...changed. I'm here now though, mind letting me in?"

Elena, staring for a moment, stepped back to let the vampire in before closing the door on the darkness of the hallway.

Turning around, Elena gasped. Now that both of them were in the light, she realized that the vampire's face was free of the bruises and scratches that were there a few hours ago.

Katherine nodded. "Right _this_." She gestured at her face. "Happened a few minutes ago...don't know why, but I'm fine with it."

Elena, getting over her initial shock, nodded slowly before asking the question that had been on her mind.

"So...why'd you leave? And so abruptly earlier?"

Katherine sighed, running a hand through wavy brown hair. "I told you Elena, I just needed to-"

The younger girl reached up to wipe at the corner of the vampire's mouth, she then showed her thumb that was coated in blood with a raise of her eyebrows.

 _So much for that_

"Okay, so I _didn't_ need to go home...and plans... _also_ didn't change."

"I figured."

The vampire's hands twitched. "Look, I'm just sort of..." She cleared her throat. "...craving again."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I'm craving...blood, okay? I'm a vampire Elena, and _you_ , you are a walking talking type B positive blood commodity parading around me all day long and-"

Elena cut her off. "No, I meant 'what' as in you've been craving before...but I'm around when y-"

"Yes, but I never crave you, at least not like this..." Katherine swallowed. "And I don't wanna hurt you, baby...not ever, not again." The older doppelgänger's voice faltering sent a warmth overload straight to Elena's heart.

"Kat...Katherine, why don't you tell me these things? I know you're a vampire, you drink blood, I've seen you drink it before, why so shy about it now?"

"I think it's just this...human spell...thing, it's weakening my endurance for control..."

"But _you're_ okay?"

"Now, yeah. I'm fine...well I..." The brown-eyed vampire's gaze hit the floor. "I'm not...it's just..." She huffed, looking up into the younger girls eyes. "Would it sound incredibly lame if I said I just...didn't want you to worry?"

Elena's eyes softened. "No, I think it sounds incredibly sweet." She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the vampire and burying her head into her shoulder.

Katherine wrapped her own arms around the girl, leaning into her warmth. "You do know, that coming from you means that I was right in it being incredibly lam-"

"I do."

"..."

"Katherine, it's okay. I don't care if you feel the need to drink from me, I mean the visual isn't...exactly... _enjoyable_ , but still. I'm fine with it..."

The vampire pulled away slowly, eyebrows furrowing. "Fine...with _what_?" The words were pronounced slowly and Elena wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Drink from me, seriously it'll be okay. I'll live and I trust you, Stefan felt the need to all the time...and-"

"What? To hurt you, no way!" The older girl snapped, completely moving out of their embrace and creating space between them.

"Kather-"

"No!" The vampire made sure to calm her voice. "No...Elena. That's final. I will _not_ drink from you, I refuse to hurt you."

"But if you ever-"

"I'd kill myself first." Was the vampire's immediate response, quieting the younger girl.

"What? Katherine don't you dare, that's-"

Katherine steeled her gaze set on the girl. "I will _never_ , Elena. I mean that. Stefan may have treated you like a juice box, but I won't." Her voice held finality, before she pulling the younger girl into her. "I _love_ you...okay? And that _means_ something to me...earlier you questioned why I didn't want, no need, a cure? Because you're it...you're my cure."

Elena's eyes softened, the vampire's touching words sent a straight shot to her heart once again. "Okay...okay fine, no using me as a juice box." She pulled the vampire into a loving kiss, smiling a bit as she pulled away. "I love you too, and it means something to me too."

"I know." The vampire smiled, pulling her back down into the kiss, deepening it with an intensity that made Elena moan loudly.

The younger girl being the first to break the kiss, gasped for breath.

Katherine smirked. " _D*mn_ lung capacity."

Elena smiled back, still a bit breathless from the...well breathetaking kiss. "So...what now?"

The vampire blinked. "Now...now I have a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Mhmm, just in case you forgave me for bailing earlier, you forgive me right?"

"Of course."

"Good, be right back." Katherine gave a wink before vanishing, leaving a bewildered Elena behind, who shook her head just as an idea struck her, her smile turning into a smirk as she pulled off her jacket.

 **...**

Katherine walked back into the room a couple minutes later, the teasing smile etched across her face absolutely dropped when she stepped inside.

Elena stood there with a smirk, stripped down to her bra and underwear, which just so happened to be lace and very sexy.

Elena rose an eyebrow at the vampire's blatant staring. She cleared her throat.

"My God, you're sexy." The vampire responded in a dramatic accent and couldn't be the least bit embarrassed at her staring in that moment.

Elena scrunched her nose. "Narcissist."

Katherine smirked wrapping the half-naked girl into her arms as her fingers rubbed across the exposed skin.

Elena's body heated up with the vampire's every touch. "So, what's this surprise?"

"Mm...?"

The younger girl rolled her eyes, using her index finger to tilt the vampire's head up and her eyesight away from her chest.

"The surprise, Kat?"

"Oh right..." Katherine snapped her once again wandering gaze up from the girls breasts and out of her daze. "...the surprise."

Elena smirked. "Mmmm...yeah, the surprise."

Katherine wiggled her eyebrows with her own smirk. "This is just perfect, come on." She titled her head toward the hallway, taking the girl by the hand.

 **...**

"H-how did you...where did you...when did you...-"

"Some secrets are meant to be kept Elena, just savor."

"Kat, this is beautiful..." She voiced, brown eyes taking in her surroundings.

Rose petals spread, candles lit all around, the younger brunette looked down where more petals lay like path toward a bathtub brimmed with warm water.

The sight was breathtaking.

Katherine smiled, when her girlfriend finally met her eyes, leaning in for a kiss. "It sure is..."

Elena returned the kiss with fever as the Katherine's hands traveled the length of her body, that seemed to almost glisten with the lighting.

Katherine pulled away with a wink before walking away, only making it by two steps before she was stopped by a hand catching her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The vampire rose an eyebrow. "Well I was-" She was cut off when soft lips meant hers.

Elena pulled back with a smirk and Katherine tilted her head to the side with a smile, narrowing her eyes a bit.

The girl had been smirking a lot lately, not that it was a bad thing.

"What was that for?"

"You're not going anywhere."

Katherine's smile turned into a smirk of her own as Elena tilted her head toward the bathtub before taking the vampire's hand and slowly leading her toward it.

The vampire's smirk grew as her eyes traveled down the length of younger girls body, a lot further down than appropriate, while simultaneously shedding her own clothes.

Not. bad. at. all.

 **...**

Elena smiled contently as she ran a hand through her wet hair, staring into the bathroom mirror.

After a while her eyes traveled down and she couldn't stop herself from gaping, cheeks burning red. "Katherine!"

Her right hand flew to the bruising on her neck, from the neck up she could see several obvious 'Love bites' scattered across the skin there.

She spun around quickly and Katherine, from the bath where she still sat, wore a smirk, a very smug one.

Elena glared.

"Sorry, Lena." The vampire basically sang as she stepped out of the bath in all her nakedness.

Elena pursed her lips. "That's odd, you don't look very apologetic."

Katherine wrapped her slick arms around the younger girl. "I never could lie to you." She teased.

Elena rolled her eyes pushing the vampire away from her with a grumble. "Shut up."

 **Hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	13. Too Late

**Author's Note: Please Enjoy!**

Katherine's P.O.V (Dream)

I sigh, standing on the edge of the tall building, looking off into the skyline. The sunrise with its ever glooming glow, beautifully casts over me as I sigh once more, content. I breath in the cool daybreak air and a smile graces my features.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, this is your dream? Katerina Bada** vampire Pierce.

Well yes, yes it is. 'Cause to me this is my escape; from drama, from annoying d*cks, death, life...or lack there of. It sort of reminds of when I was human, back in Bulgaria. The mornings where I'd just sit outside the cottage and just take in the landscape before my eyes, perfectly tranquil, free and at peace.

I mean don't get me wrong, I'm actually pretty happy for the first time in many, _many_ years with my life and of course Elena's the culprit for that.

Once again, I know what you're thinking. Why isn't Elena here with me? I mean she is your dream...isn't she?

She is, but no offense...I prefer the real thing and my strength isn't exactly up to its maximum right now to enter her dreams on my own, courtesy of a certain Original.

Speaking of...

"So we meet again, Katerina."

I spun around quickly on my heels, narrowingly avoiding taking a dive off the building beneath my feet, glaring. " _Klaus_." I literally growled. "You son of a b*tch." I lunged for him, how dare he show up here.

I, of course only catch air, seeing as he was behind me now. "Really, Katerina? Is this how you greet an old friend?"

I hadn't bothered turning around, fists clenching at my sides. "You were _never_ any friend of mine, now what the h*ll are you doing in my dream?" I questioned through clenched teeth, gritting them together as I faced him.

Taking in the sight, I knew this was real. I mean of course the dream wasn't but he was. And if he was real...that meant he was close...really close.

He smirked, cocky as always. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

My nostrils flared. "Why are you here? Huh? To mess with me? To mess with my head in my head? Where are you Klaus? Tell me!"

He paused for a minute, undoubtedly surprised at my outburst, but I'm honestly sick of keeping my cool with this creep...he's way too close, for all I know he could be right outside the window or in the room right now while I'm asleep with my beautiful girlfriend lying obliviously content in my arms.

Then he let out a cruel laugh. "You tell first."

"You know where I am, Klaus. Don't play games with me, what are you waiting for?"

He continued to silently smirk darkly at me and my patience grew thinner and thinner.

"The sixth hour, on the fifth day, of the eighth month. Where we met the first fight."

"What?" I questioned confused, the years must be getting to this old jacka**.

I narrowed my eyes, waiting for an explanation but once again he kept quiet, just simply staring.

I was so close to loosing it.

"Honestly , I am tired of this little charade you're playing at! What do you want with me? With Elena?...with Stefan? Tell me where you are, Come on! Tell me you f*cking _coward_!"

That must have angered him because I could've sworn as his gaze steeled on me, almost livid...for a second seemed as if he was going to lose his own cool...but instead: "You know exactly what I'm playing at, Katerina...and you know why." He continued to step closer and closer as I stared him down. "And I promise you." He continued maliciously. "I will enjoy every last second of _torturing_ , _breaking_ , and then _ripping_ that little girlfriend of yours limb from limb and _.watch_."

I growled, something snapping inside of me. I sped over fast, surprisingly enough, the Original didn't know what hit him as I rushed him, knocking him hard on his side on the landing. Seeing an opportunity at best, I then kicked his head, using all my strength.

I narrowed my eyes, watching as his head flew off his shoulders and rolled around a bit. I crossed my arms, although it was a satisfying sight...this wasn't real life and this d*ck wasn't really dead...

Backing up this twisted theory, I heard a voice echo from the shadows and I knew this was far from over.

"Give Elena my love, won't you Katerina?"

It suddenly gets really dark and then I'm falling, far into the deep abyss, the confinements of my mind, before I am awake.

 **(No ones P.O.V)**

Katherine frantically looks around the room for any signs of the Original, anything out of place, moving as little as she could as to not startle the girl lying beside her.

Finding nothing in her search, the vampire huffed, laying her upper body back down fully.

Glancing down at the younger girl, she took another unnecessary breath before kissing the girls head and carefully with amazing skill (also, a bit of inhuman stealth), getting out of the teenagers death grip on her without waking her and rolling out of bed.

 **...**

Katherine shook her head, opening up the front door. She cursed herself for doing this, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong, she just needed a breather but she knew she was taking a risk going out this late...er, early.

She checked her phone. It was four thirty. That meant she had to be back in two hours before Elena got up for school.

Just as she was about to step over the threshold...

"Where are you leaving to Dorothy, off to see the wizard?" A voice teased and the vampire spun around with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't have time for this Damon, if Elena wakes, tell her i'll be back and I just needed to get some air...I'll walk her today." She spun back around to go out the door, only to be stopped once more.

"You know if you go off and get yourself killed, Elena'll never forgive you."

Katherine clenched her jaw without turning. "Well it's a good thing I don't plan on it then, huh?"

Behind her, Damon shrugged while crossing his arms over his chest. "Just sayin, if she finds out about this..."

Katherine turned to face him once more, with a glare this time. "Damon, I don't know what you _think_ I'm going to do but I really am getting some fresh air, alright? Not going off to fight the Original, I don't have a death wish and I sure as _h*ll_ am not sacrificing myself unless I have a plausible reason."

"Which would be Elena." It wasn't a question.

"Which would be Elena, yes." She agreed.

Damon held his hands up in mock surrender. "Whatever, just be sure not to prompt and inspire little Katherine Pierce parts scattered across Mystic Falls...probably isn't ideal for your...for Elena, so don't hurt her by getting yourself killed."

Katherine threw one last glare at the younger vamp before walking out, and shutting the door behind her.

 **...**

"So let me get this straight, _you_ don't get jealous?" Elena leaned into the vampire as they walked, their hands intertwined.

Katherine looked over at her with an evasive smirk. "Nope." The 'p' popped, as she tugged on the straps of Elena's backpack she had hanging on her own shoulder.

Elena rose her eyebrows. "Mm...so if I took Damon up on his offer for joining me in the shower this morning...?"

The vampire looked away, pretending to think. "Got it! I would...rip his heart out through his intestines...yep, that's the one."

Elena poked the vampire's shoulder with the hand not conjoined with hers, playfully knocking into her. "Exactly." She paused. "Wait, is that even possible?"

"Do you want to find out?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at her. "So last night with Liam, and the way you act with the Salvatore's around...that _isn't_ jealously?"

Katherine huffed. "No, that was...a declaration of love, you can say."

"A declaration of love...?"

"Yeah, you know. Showing outwardly that I love you...and if sometimes that includes some immobilizing to convey that you're mine, then so be it."

Elena paused once more. "Yours...like caveman style?"

"What?"

The younger girl tugged on there conjoined hands, coercing them to a stop.

Katherine gave the girl a look of confusion as she stood in front of her.

Elena let go of the vampire's hand, and enunciated her next words slowly and carefully. "Katherine, I. _am not_. yours...you don't own me, you know that don't you?"

A look of understanding crossed the vampire's features, before she took both the girls hands in hers. "You've misunderstood me Elena, of course i don't own you..."

Elena sighed, a smile gracing her features, feeling as though the fanged-splitting image of her really understood.

Katherine rose and eyebrows with a smirk, "...you're mine willingly, Hun." She winked and Elena rolled her eyes, dropping their hands.

"That's not what I meant."

The vampire tilted her head. "Yet, that's what I heard."

"I _meant_." Elena forced out, grabbing the vampire's hand and continued walking. "I'm with you willingly, but you don't own me, therefore I am not yours."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Elena." The immortal seemed to really enjoy herself as she swung their hands back and forth between them.

Elena narrowed her eyes."And what's that supposed to mean?"

Katherine scoffed. "It means, that we both know the truth, and the truth is, you know you're mine just as much as I'm yours and you..." The vampire's grin grew even wider with her words. "...think its hot when I'm possessive."

Elena gaped. "I...never said that." Her expression said one thing but her burning red cheeks said another.

Katherine laughed. "Noooo, but you've definitely thought it."

The younger girl gaped again. "Oh my god! Stop reading my thoughts." She exclaimed, pushing roughly into the vampire's side (Though not moving her in the slightest).

Katherine looked over incredulously. "Wh-dont blame me, you let me into them...admit it, you think it's hot and you get off on it." She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

Elena groaned, knowing all to well that the other doppelgänger wasn't going to let the subject go anytime soon, unless she gave in.

She stopped, turning to face her. "Okay, I may get off on it, a little _little_ , tiny bit." She expressed with her thumb and pointer finger.

The vampire smirked cockily, as expected. "A little little tiny bit, that's it?" She moved, so they were extremely close together. "You sure about that?"

Elena rolled her eyes for the thousandth time affectionately. "Shut up." She leaned in kissing her lips before continuing their walk to Mystic Falls High School.

"You don't have to carry my bag you know?"

Katherine bumped the girl playfully. "I know, but I don't know I kinda like it. I was born in 1473, I never got to do things like this, walking to school."

Elena's eyes softened before she smirked. "Yeah, well I'd say you can switch me places anytime but...well, you know you."

Katherine scoffed offended, before tightening her hand around the teenager's. "That's...true actually." The vampire, seeing the school ahead of them, immediately stopped them and Elena turned to her with a look of confusion.

Katherine gestured toward the school in front of them and a look of realization crossed the younger girls features as she turned her body toward the vampire, they both knew they couldn't be seen together in public, two doppelgänger's even if people just thought they were sisters wouldn't go down well if someone caught them kissing or something, so they stopped right outside the grounds of the high school and sensibly where they couldn't be seen, though of course then Katherine could just compel them.

Elena felt a bit sad she'd have to be away from her vampire for so long during the day. "So, what are you going to do all day while I'm in school?"

The vampire huffed. "Well, I'm being forced by my own conscience to spend the day with Damon. We need to up ourselves on this whole Klaus situation, but just a warning, if he annoys me with his talking, I can't be held accountable for my actions."

Elena smiled. "Okay, we need need to work on your definition of annoying...and your reasoning for killing people...and while we're at it, we should probably work out this whole wanting to kill Damon thing too."

"It's a habit." The older girl explained nonchalantly.

Elena rolled her eyes, stepping closer even closer to lean into the vampire. "Please play nice, today."

"I never play nice, Elena...you should know."

"But you'd do it for me?" The teenager teased, leaning in even further, hands holding onto her shoulders.

The vampire noticeably hesitated under the girls own compelling. "I..."

Elena kissed over the older girls neck, smirking when she groaned. She'd definitely win this one, she continued kissing up the vampire's neck before dragging her tongue along her ear lobe, biting down softly. "What was that?" She asked innocently.

Katherine cursed herself, desperately trying to finding it in herself to pull away. "Ugh...okay, I'll play nice with Damon, you tease."

Elena smirked, satisfied and very proud. "Good, now go. I'll see you in...eight hours, remember no killing Damon."

The vampire did no refusal besides scrunching her nose up, which Elena found extremely adorable, before leaning in to kiss the girls lips once more just as the bell rang. "I guess that's your cue, see you later?"

"Mm, later." Elena smiled before forcing herself to step away and walk off toward the school.

"Hey, Elena." A certain brown-haired witch appeared at her side, almost immediately.

"Oh, Hey Bonnie." She smiled at the witch as they walked toward the school together.

She quickly pulled out her phone, knowing she forgot something, shooting off three words in a text and immediately getting a response.

 **"I love you."**

 **"I love you too."**

Elena smiled and she looked up, Bonnie smiling and giving her a knowing look.

"What?"

"Let me guess...Katherine?"

Elena shook her head, putting her phone away but couldn't contain her smile and of course Bonnie teased her for it.

"Shut up, and come on, we're going to be late." She grabbed the witches hand and they practically ran toward the school, laughing.

 **...**

The vampire couldn't contain her smile as she walked away from the building, whistling as she did so.

Not because she wanted to but because she couldn't help it, she couldn't help being happy and it not only made her giddy...but a little afraid.

Katherine shook her head at the thought and kept along until distant voices could be heard approaching.

The vampire growled, ducking behind a nearby bush. She hated hiding because she wore a familiar face, she was a vampire d*mnit! These hormonal, sexually driven adolescents couldn't lay a finger to her.

"...So Frankie, you going to Sam's party tonight?"

"You know it, bro! Hoping to scan the crowds, for a little eye candy."

"Dude, you know Grace is going to be there."

"Ugh...I shoulda never took that bet and asked that annoying little b*tch to be my girlfriend, it's exhausting."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Oh I'm going to that party tonight, I'm gonna f*ck her brains out, I'm gonna wish her a happy birthday, and then I'm gonna dump her." The teenager laughed as he high-fived his idiot counterpart.

"That's my bro!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Jocks..."

"...Hey, you know after that I'm uh...thinking about asking out that hottie from our AP English Literature class."

The vampire's eyes narrowed. How the h*ll did these two idiots get into any honors classes...

"Oh yeah, bro. I think I know who you're talking about, brunette, long legs, hangs around that hot blonde chick from our gym class."

Katherine rolled her eyes once more. Scratch that, how'd these two make it pass the sixth grade.

"Oh yeah! That's the one...I wouldn't mind taking her for a spin, I think I'll ask her to this party tonight...maybe we'll find a bedroom, coat closet, spend a little one on one time, if you know what I mean..." The jocks burst into laughter, cocky grins painting their features.

"I bet she's easy."

"Oh yeah, Elena Gilbert will be mine."

The vampire almost choked. She could've dissected them right there, but it took everything in herself to keep crouched to the ground without nailing herself to it, and continue to listen in on the conversation.

"I don't think you really wanna go down that path man, I mean she's hot and all but that guy she's always hanging around with screams trouble."

"You mean, Stefan?"

"No, the word around is that they've been broken up for awhile. I mean, that guy who's always picking her up from school, with the eyes..."

"Oh right...I don't know." Katherine could see him shrug. "I could take him."

She barely held back the snort at the one before pulling her hood up, keeping her head down as she stepped out of the bushes and walked toward them.

The blonde one with the lame buzz cut walked right into her as expected.

"Oh uh...sorry, uh-"

She knocked him off his feet in one disappearing and reappearing swoop, causing him to knock into the other one, sending them both spiraling to the ground.

The vampire walked away with a smirk on her face, leaving two bewildered, and angered jocks behind.

No, she definitely didn't get jealous.

 **~ [Hours Later] - [After-School] ~**

 **...**

Elena sighed, pacing back in forth in the parking lot, outside of the high school.

She checked her phone, she'd sent off about a thousand texts to Damon. He was supposed to pick her up half an hour ago!

Not to mention the bad day she had had, which sourly involved a certain captain of the football team (one she absolutely zero interest in, friendly, and definitely not relationship-y), continuously asking her to some party...

"Where the h*ll is he?" She whispered to herself and with a roll of her eyes, she leant down to pick up her books and things she had set down in order to make her way across the parking lot.

She'd rather walk home then to spend all day out there and to make matters worse it seemed like it was going to rain soon.

Struggling with her books, notebooks, and bottle of water, she regretted leaving her bag in her locker.

Halfway across the parking lot, still wrestling with the things in her arms, they all fell at once and she sighed as they hit the ground. "Great..." The brunette kneeled down to pick them up, just as another individual did the same.

Elena looked up, eyes meeting blue-green irises.

After collecting all her books up, the stranger handed her books back to her with a smile, their fingers brushed together and Elena had a feeling it wasn't accidentally, it sent a not-so pleasure filled chill down her spine.

None-the-less, she gave a relieved smile back. "Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Elena couldn't help but narrow her eyes slightly, she couldn't deny the young male in front of her was quite handsome but his eyes held a...dangerous glint that made her all kinds of uncomfortable.

Not to mention the fact that his American accent seemed...off, superficial even, but his eyes were the real give away...they all in there selves mirrored centuries and she only got that familiar when...when she looked into her girlfriend's eyes...Stefan's...and Damon's...it was as if-

The younger girl barely held back her gasp and gulped it down, nervously.

The creature of the night shot her another kind smile and the fact that he seemed genuine, didn't make Elena any less uneasy around him. "Can I help you with your books? Walk you to your car?"

"I'm...f-fine. My ride should be here any minute." It was a warning, they both knew it, only the strangers smile grew by a million, almost as if he knew, as if he was mocking her, baiting her.

"Well then, mind if I stay here until...whoever gets here? You never know _what_...could be out lurking this time of day..."

Elena narrowed her eyes.

"And anyway, it seems like it's about about to rain. I have an umbrella in my car, you want to...?

"Umm...-"

"Sorry, I didn't get your name..."

Elena was hesitant but what could she say 'Hey, I know you're a vampire so back off or I'll...', he'd know something was up if she didn't. "Elena...Elena Gilbert...nice to meet you."

The stranger smiled. "Ahh...Elena, such a beautiful name." He stuck out his hand theatrically. "Nik..." His smile morphed into conniving smirk as her hand touched his and pulled away quickly with expedition as vessels started to form under his eyes, his sharp fangs making their unruly appearance.

Elena, eyes wide, backed away slowly as that oh so familiar accent made its own appearance.

"...Niklaus."

 **[...Meanwhile...]**

Katherine sighed, closing the door to her apartment.

After spending a whole day with Damon, she was exhausted, she couldn't even begin to...

She shook her head, leaning off the door. Taking a step forward, she faltered. "What the-" She bent down from the waist, holding her now-beating heart and hissed, feeling an ache inside her chest, a physical one at that, and it hurt like h*ll.

The vampire tried walking again but stumbled and fell to her knees, almost as if her non-existent breath had been knocked out of her.

Vigorously she stood, heart still in pain. She knew what was happening.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. _Terribly_ wrong.

She needed to find Elena, and fast.

The vampire looked at the time.

And she knew just where to find her.

 **[Salvatore Boarding-House] - [-:-]**

Caroline fidgeted under the vampire's stare, in truth she couldn't believe this herself. How could Damon be so careless about this? And now Elena's...

The blonde sat down, plagued with a sudden sense of nausea.

Damon stood beside the couch, pissed beyond belief while under the vampire's heated glare. He bounded passed her, pouring himself a drink from the shelf.

Katherine took a breath, trying in vain to calm herself. "Where. is. Elena?" The vampire grounded out, once more.

She felt it, she felt that familiar rage slowly building up inside her...when she used to...before she meant Elena, and now Elena was...she knew, she just knew...but she wanted to hear it, she had to.

"Where'do you think?" The other vampire slurred, drinking straight from the bottle. "He took her."

Katherine growled under her breath. " _What_?"

Caroline sighed, 'cos there was _no way_ this was going to end good.

"Mm...figured she'd be fine, lots of witnesses at school, ya' know? Went to pick her up, a little late...and she wasn't there, her books were...were...w-with that note was on top." He flippantly pointed to his left, where Elena's books lay with a white piece of paper on top as he said.

Then he continued drinking...and drinking some more, clearly having had enough already.

Katherine snatched the note up.

 _'The sixth hour, on the fifth day, of the eighth month. Don't be late, Katerina.'_

Crumbling the paper in her hands, the vampire let it fall to the ground.

She snapped her head up at the younger vampire.

Kidnapped. She tried to comprehend it. She shook her head in disbelief. "You...you...you _let_ this happen? Elena's...Elena's gone, sh-she's just gone...and _Klaus_ took her."

Damon took a huge gulp of his whiskey. "Yep." His nonchalant attitude ignited a burning fire inside of Katherine and in seconds, the bottle of whiskey lay abandoned, spilled over in the floor in the place of him and the older vampire had him pinned against the nearest wall, pulled back, and then slammed him against it once more. Hard.

Katherine kept her hands wrapped around the struggling vampire's neck.

 **"You son of a b*tch!"**

Caroline sped over to them, trying in vain to get the angered vampire to release him.

"Kat-"

"I am going to **kill** you, you hear me!? I am going to make you suffer so bad you're going to be **begging** for me to kill you!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, alright!? I-"

"I don't care what happened!"

Caroline feared for the blue-eyed vampire as he was slammed into the wall again. She even saw a hint of fear in his own eyes as they both watched actual tears spring from the older vampire's eyes as she yelled. "Elena is my _everything_ , she is the love of my life, and the only thing in this _entire_ messed up world that I actually care about, you d*ck! And you probably just got her killed!" Her eyes darkened, veins appearing under her eyes as the fangs came out to play.

She threw the vampire down onto the floor with vampiric speed and started to hit him repeatedly.

By then, Damon had his own tears running down his face because of the situation they were in.

Elena couldn't be gone...He tried weakly to defend himself and Caroline with slight hesitance tried to hold her back, with no luck as the seething vampire continuously beats on the other vampire on to the ground. **"If she's dead, I'll f*cking kill you! You f*ck! You understand!?"**

Caroline was yelling now and of course even with her vampire strength she couldn't pull her off. "Katherine, calm down! Kat-Katherine you don't want to-"

And snap.

Caroline in shock, peered down at Damon's body as he went still, head and full body hitting the ground.

Katherine finally allowed herself to be pulled away, but the shocked force of the older vampire letting go, sent both the blonde and herself plunging onto the couch in opposite directions.

Caroline, after pulling herself up, watched in shock as the usually assembled vampire curled up at the end of the couch and sobbed into her knees.

The blonde took a breath and looked to the ground where Damon was left, temporarily lifeless...at least she hoped it was temporary with his new healing inabilities.

Taking in the scene before her, the blonde closed her eyes, laying her head onto the arm rest of the couch with a weary sigh.

One thing she knew for sure, she absolutely did not want to live in an Elena less-world.

She felt her own tears slide delicately down rosy cheeks.

...if an apocalypse had ever began to rise...she was sure this would be the cause of it.

And the result...she didn't even want to think about.

 **[ 2 Hours Later ] - [7:30]**

Caroline tapped her foot, trying not to pace the Salvatore living space into the ground.

She had just woken up to find Damon still motionless on the floor and Katherine gone, probably long gone by then. She had to fix this and she needed to call in some help.

She had already made calls to Tyler and Bonnie and told them the news, now she had to make the last call...to Jeremy.

The blonde held the phone to her ear, impatiently. "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up-Jer!"

There was rustling from the other side of the line. "Caroline, hey."

Somehow, Caroline felt guilty for the news she was about to bestow onto the boy, she could just hear the smile he had on his features right now.

"Jer...I have to tell you something...and you're not gonna like it, so whatever you're doing right now...stop it."

There was a pregnant pause on the other line. "Wha-what is it...?" On the other line, Jeremy had paused his video game as an eerie feeling crept up his spine.

"Well, its um...its Elena..."

 **\- [Meanwhile] - [Mystic Falls High School] -**

Katherine stomped up to the school, treading heavily into the building that seemed to be impossible to get into before she had broken a window to one of the classrooms and ducked in.

Stepping into one of the dimly lit hallways, she was stopped. "Excuse me, young lady. It is after hours. You can't just-"

The vampire spun on her heels and glared at the stumpy man, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Ms. Gilbert?" He adjusted his thick glasses. "Ms. Gilbert, what do you think you're doing here? This is way after school hours, I cannot allow this type of behavior t-"

In one quick movement, Katherine picked him up by his collar and threw him into one of the glass cases, causing it to shatter.

The man covered his face as the glass came down, slicing into him several times.

The vampire stepped closer to the battered man on the ground, looking down at him, scared and confused.

"Pl-please. D-don't do this, I'll give you anything you want, j-just-"

Katherine zoned out, no longer listening to the mans pleas to live as she took a look at her reflection in what was left of the glass that hung there.

Her eyes dark, cruel, and lifeless once more...

The vampire shook her head. She wasn't a murderer, not anymore she wasn't, she had changed...she had, and if Elena were here...

Katherine peered back down at the man, shaking in fear, and felt guilt, then she looked back at her reflection, her eyes going back to their normal soft brown.

Ignoring the part of her saying to kill him, she kneeled down and compelled him to forget before letting the poor bastard slump to the ground as he fainted.

Standing up with a new determination in her eyes, she kept moving.

 **[15 Minutes Later]**

She had searched the entire school and nothing, not even a hint of where Elena could've been swept off to...nada.

The only scent she caught, lead her right back outside but in front of the building this time.

She growled under her breath and found herself wandering off to the side of the building until a familiar scent hit her nose.

Blood...human blood...Elena's blood.

The vampire forced herself not to breath...she didn't need to look to see what was there, she couldn't bare to see what she knew was there. She turned her body to lean her forehead against the cold structure.

Katherine growled once again, hitting the building with all her might before fleeing the scene.

 **~ [ Back at the Salvatore Boarding House ] ~**

Caroline spun on her heels, hearing the door burst open and a few seconds later Jeremy appeared.

The blonde sighed, she could tell the boy had practically ran there in his emotions.

The younger Gilbert wheezed a bit as he approached her in fast. "E-Elena, she's really..? S-she's really, she's-" His jaw clenched, trying with great difficulty not to spill that had built up in his glazed over eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jer." The blonde quickly pulled him into a hug and just squeezed him tight, despite the height difference, the younger boy had really started to tower over her these days. Jeremy was like a little brother to her and it only made sense that Elena and her had been best friends for what felt like ages. "I'm so sorry, okay? But your sisters going to be fine, alright? Elena's going to be fine. We are going to find her, we're going to kick Klaus's a**, and then we're going to bring Elena home, I know it."

Jeremy eventually pulled away, wiping at his tear stained cheeks. "Okay." He sniffled, taking a breath. "Okay, you're right, you're totally right." He shook his head. "We are going to get her back, we just need...need a plan..." He took in his surroundings, realizing something wasn't quite right.

The teenager furrowed his eyebrows. "...Where's...?"

"The main two you'd think would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off in this situation, Damon and Katherine?"

"Yeah." He answered, glancing around.

"Well...um, I don't really know where Katherine went after she probably sped out of here like the devil was on her trail but Damon's er...sort of uh...temporarily out of... commission, for a bit." She gestured and lead the boy over toward the back of couch where Damon lay, still unconscious.

Peering down at the un-moving vampire, Jeremy lightly kicked his shoe with the toe of his own before grimacing. "Katherine?" He guessed, turning toward the older girl.

The blonde nodded and Jeremy sighed, sitting down on the couch and running his hands over his face. "Great, my sisters missing and the only two that actually might have a fighting chance in h*ll of finding her and defeating Klaus have gone rogue again and are comatose, this is _such_ a mess."

He was frustrated and Caroline could tell he was a bit, if not moderately, angered at Damon also. It was fairly obvious and she couldn't blame him...but it wasn't entirely Damon's fault.

The blonde wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation, and she could feel her own despair building up, so she did the only thing she could do...and comforted him.

She sat down on the couch beside the younger boy, rubbing down his back.

"We'll get through this...we _will_ find her."


	14. Dreams Of You & Being Screwed

Katherine was tired.

She was so f*cking tired.

Tired of everything. Emotionally, Physically, Mentally...

She had came back to the Salvatore Household after blowing off some steam, realizing that she wasn't going to get Elena back solo, she needed a team.

Damon had finally came to, though neither brought up the incident that occurred just a few hours prior, they shared a glare and that was that.

Damon would never had admitted it but he had a surprising deep respect for the older vampire for what happened between them, they both knew she could've killed him in an instant, frankly he was surprised she hadn't, Elena truly was the only thing on this earth she cared about more than anything.

Though the newfound revelation didn't stop their bantering of course...

"...If anyone's going to be a sacrifice and hand themselves over to Klaus, it's going to be Katherine."

" _Me_? Why me? If anyone should be going up as a sacrifice it should be you. Caroline and Bonnie have been her best friends since forever, Jeremy is her little brother, and I'm the love of her life, you're her _lap dog_."

"Oh come on Katherine, you know that's not true-" Caroline tried to cut in for what felt like the hundredth time, going ignored once again.

"What about Tyler?"

"What about him?"

"Hey!" The wolf scowled from the couch where he sat beside an annoyed Caroline and Bonnie.

Jeremy sat on the opposite side, frustrated with the results they were getting. They weren't getting anywhere closer to finding his sister.

"Oh, and what about you huh? Last time I checked, you weren't Ms. Innocent either."

"Oh really? And what have I done to Elena?"

Damon sneered. "Allow me to enlighten you. How about...betraying Klaus, an original vampire over decades ago, leading him to seek revenge on all of us, and let's not forget, trying to kill everyone of us on more than one occasion."

"Please." Katherine gave up, downing the bottle of whiskey she had stolen from Damon's hands minutes prior. "I've never hurt Elena intentionally."

"Right..." Damon snatched the bottle from the older vampire's hands, downing the drink himself causing Katherine to scowl.

Caroline stood, angered. "Alright! That is _enough_!" It was the blonde's turn to snatch the bottle from Damon, setting on the table in front of her. "We are not here to drink our problems away, no we are to come up with a plan to save Elena's life, understand? Elena wouldn't want this-"

"Well Elena isn't exactly here is she?" Everyone in the room flinched at the bitterness in the vampire's voice as she stood. "We're not getting anywhere and its late, so we might as well all just go home and come up with a plan tomorrow, Klaus isn't going to be found unless wanted to be, that means Elena isn't either. We already know when this fights going down so there's no need of rushing it. I'm going home."

Katherine grabbed her jacket and started to make her way towards the entrance before a voice stopped her.

"What do you mean? You know when the fights going down?"

The brunette winced a bit, not turning around. She may have had too much to drink. She slowly turned around.

"Well..."

And she started to explain the whole situation to them.

 **...**

Jeremy angrily stood up. "Wait so that jacka** came to you in a dream and told you this?"

"Yeah and also the same words on the note, 'The sixth hour, on the fifth day, of the fourth month. Don't be late'. I put two and two together and well..." Katherine leaned on the wall behind her, no longer being able to sit down.

"So what? We just wait until what...the fifth at 6:00a.m."

"P.M."

Jeremy sat back down, rubbing his head in frustration as Bonnie moved beside him to comfort him. "But the fifth, that's..."

"I know, tomorrow..."

Caroline, ever the optimist gave a- "Then we'll just have to come up with a good plan, fast."

Damon rubbed his eyes, tired. "You mean an almost impossible plan, in less than twenty four hours."

The blonde's shoulders slumped and Tyler gave her a reassuring smile. "We are going to find her and i know we have a limited amount of time but maybe we _should_ all go home and have clear heads for tomorrow."

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "I hate to say it, but I agree. Damon, mind if I stay here tonight?"

The vampire shook his head. "Go ahead, you should all probably stay so we can get to this early tomorrow."

The group all nodded their heads in agreement, standing to make their way up the stairs, excluding Katherine.

The older vampire sighed, leaning off the wall.

Jeremy turned his head toward her. "Katherine, you stayin?"

Katherine gave a small smile. "Nah. I'll go home for tonight, doesn't feel...quite right."

The unspoken 'without Elena' wasn't lost on the younger Gilbert who just smiled tightly in return before nodding a silent goodnight and continued up the stairs.

"We'll get her back, Kat." Was the last she heard his voice and Katherine nodded to herself, trying to believe it.

Needing to.

 **...**

 **[ Elena's Dream/ Subconscious ] - [ 10:35 ]**

 _Let's have some fun,_

 _This beat is sick_

 _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

A brunette groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "What...?" She immediately closed her eyes as various colors flashed before her eyes.

Opening her eyes once more, waiting for them to adjust, the teenager noticed her head was laying on something cold and all around her reeked of alcohol.

She slowly picked her head up, eyes widening.

 _I wanna kiss you_

 _But if I do then I might miss you babe_

 _It's complicated and stupid_

 _Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

 _Guess he wants to play,_

 _Wants to play_

 _A love game_

 _A love game_

She realized she was in a bar...or a club at the bar. She shook her head, she had to be dreaming. She squeezed her eyes shut once more but to no avail, she was still there in the loud place, lots of people surrounding her.

 _Hold me and love me_

 _Just want to touch you for a minute_

 _Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

Elena sighed, okay so she was definitely not conscious yet...

Realization hit her hard, almost knocking the girl off the stool she sat at. She covered her mouth. "Oh my god."

Parking lot.

Vampire.

Kidnapped.

Klaus.

Knocked out.

Klaus.

Kidnapped.

She felt sick.

 _Let's have some fun,_

 _This beat is sick_

 _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

 _Don't think too much just bust that kick_

 _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Elena took a deep breath, trying her best to stay calm.

Someone bumped into her, obviously drunk and as they leaned in closer, it took everything in the girl not to cringe and gag at the smell of alcohol on their breath.

"Hey baby...how about you and I-"

"No." Elena cut off abruptly, turning her body on the stool so she was no longer facing him. She rolled her eyes. Even in her subconscious, guys were creeps. She briefly wondered if she could control all this, it was her head after all.

Her eyes scanned the crowds and crowds of loud and drunken people, age groups varied.

 _Let's play a love game,_

 _Play a love game_

 _Do you want love or you want fame?_

 _Are you in the game?_

 _Dans le love game?_

Elena sighed, crossing her arms on the bar.

 _'I guess I'm stuck here until I wake up...and this is a great song...might as well enjoy it.'_

She spun towards the bar, gesturing the barkeep for four shots.

Seconds later, he came back with her drinks in hand and Elena smiled kindly to him as he walked away.

Scanning the crowds and downing two shots, Elena marveled on the amount of people...people she'd never seen in her life yet...they were in her head, along with herself.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows, she really didn't understand this whole subconscious thing.

Taking another shot, Elena mused to herself. Some part of her never wanted to wake up from this because she didn't know what awaited her when she woke. She huffed, she must've really gotten hitten hard upside the head.

 _I'm on a mission,_

 _And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah._

 _You've indicated your interest,_

 _I'm educated in sex, yes._

 _And now I want it bad,_

 _Want it bad._

 _A love game,_

 _A love game._

Elena had the decency to blush at the lyrics and afterward smiled a little because she knew that Katherine would be loving this right now.

She sighed, missing the vampire and her tendencies already. It was almost as if she was seeing her everywhere... _now_...especially...

Elena squinted, like really squinted. Hard.

"Oh my god." She breathed, quickly standing from her stool. "That _is_..."

Before she knew it, her feet were taking her towards the vampire...or the figment of her imagination. She didn't care...but she also had to know.

The vampire, for her part, was dancing it up all by herself on the dance floor. And making it work, obviously, with all the men, boys, women, and girls that kept approaching her and that she kept maneuvering away from.

After only a minute of watching from afar, Elena noticed a guy had walk up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. Katherine...or figment Katherine stopped her dancing to turn around with an annoyed look.

They spoke a few words before a smile graced the vampire's features and she nodded, following the male to the back of the club.

Elena narrowed her eyes at that as she continued her approach, cautiously.

 _Hold me and love me_

 _Just want to touch you for a minute_

 _Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

She planned on confronting the vampire but she had no idea how she'd react.

So the teenager watched from afar as the Bulgarian vampire leaned in closer to the male and Elena held her breath, releasing a sigh of relief when she saw she had reached for a couple darts behind him.

That's when she actually noticed the dart board hanging on one of the beautifully rose vine designed walls.

 _Let's have some fun,_

 _This beat is sick_

 _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

 _Don't think too much just bust that kick_

 _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Elena smiled as she watched, along with a huge crowd that had rallied in front of her, almost blocking her view, the vampire completely swindling several guys out of their money.

Just as the last guy left peeved, the crowd dispersed and Elena made her move, stepping up behind the brunette.

"Too bad, none of this is real, huh?" Katherine smirked, counting the stack of cash she had made as she turned to face Elena before she could even open her mouth.

"Wh-what?"

Katherine just rose her eyebrows, a teasing smirk at her lips.

 _I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh_

Elena blushed.

 _'Perfect timing.'_ She cursed in her head and Katherine smile only grew ten times bigger at her uncomfortableness.

 _The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!_

 _And a game_

 _And a game_

 _And a game_

 _A love game!_

 _Let's have some fun,_

 _This beat is sick_

 _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Elena's blushed deepened, by a mile, crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably, and Katherine decided to put her out of her misery, changing the song.

 _Your man on the road, he doing promo_

 _You said keep our business on the low-low_

 _I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone_

 _'Cause you look even better than the photos_

The younger girl cleared her throat. "H-how'd you do that?"

"I didn't, you did. I just persuaded your mind a little."

"So..."

"So, none of _this_." The vampire gestured around her with amusement, much to Elena's embarrassment. "Is my doing, that song...your choice, this club...your choice, we're in your head babe...I like it." The vampire winked.

 _I only call you when it's half past five_

 _The only time that I'll be by your side_

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

Elena opened her mouth to protest but her words were cut short when the scenery suddenly changed.

And it was out with the club scene and in with...

"Where am I?" Elena questioned herself, taking in the beautiful surroundings. She was definitely outside...seeing as she was on some kind of bridge.

"You tell me?" A familiar voice questioned behind her, causing Elena to twist around quickly in relief.

"Oh thank god." The teenager breathed, wrapping herself around the vampire who had stepped up beside her.

Katherine smiled as she pulled away slightly from the girl, looking over the bridge with a sigh. "Elena, I believe we are in a little place I like to call New York."

Elena nodded slowly, also over looking the bridge. "Great...why?"

The vampire shrugged. "Beats me, the club scene was a lot more my style though."

The younger girl huffed a laugh, turning to look up at the vampire with a more serious look. "Sooooo, what's going on?"

"Well." Katherine took a breath. "We're in your subconscious, as you've probably guessed this isn't exactly...reality."

"But you're here?"

"Yes."

"In my head."

"Mhm."

"So I'm...sleeping?"

Katherine momentarily clenched her jaw, fist choosing to clench instead. "You're in a...dream state, yes, unconscious more than likely."

"So Klaus _did_ knock me out?" Elena mused, raising her eyebrows as she slowly unclenched the vampire's right fist, holding her hands in her own.

"Yeah..." The older girls voice trailed off, as she allowed the younger girl to unclench her hands.

"So does that mean you're..."

"No, well I'm not exactly sleeping, more like passed out from drinking too much..." Katherine winced at the reaction she was sure to receive.

"You..." Elena narrowed her eyes and the vampire decided cutting her off with a kiss would be her best option.

And if Elena leaning into her wasn't an answer to her question as warm lips met her own, the loud sultry moan the girl let out after a few seconds was.

Elena's head being muddled had changed the scenery incredibly and now the two stood apart from each other, a ping-pong table in between them, in what seemed like a...dark basement?

Katherine quirked an eyebrow as she took in her surroundings. "I don't know...oh what the h*ll, whatever works for you." The vampire smirked, making quick to close the space between them and pull the girl in for another mind blowing kiss.

Elena shook her head, making quick to push the vampire away from her, taking a mid-way step away from her older doppelgänger, but Katherine frowned at the amount of space she had put between them.

"Elena..." Katherine tried, taking a step closer, only for Elena to put her hands out, keeping the space between them. "Wait. Hold on there, vampire. How do I know _you're_ real?"

Katherine's features softened at the realization. "You don't..." The vampire succeeded this time in stepping closer to the girl without her backing away, lifting her chin. "You know vampire's can get into dreams...but this is different."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this all could be apart of your beautiful imagination...or maybe it's not. Which one would you rather me be, really here in your head or an illusion?"

Elena appeared visibly hesitant and Katherine wrapped the younger girl in her arms, resting their heads together.

The vampire kissed the girls head with gentleness no one thought she even possessed besides Elena. "I'm here, Elena." She voiced softly, noting the girl shaking in her arms. "Elena? What-

Elena nodded through the tears welling up in her eyes. "I believe you...Katherine, I do."

"Then why...?" Katherine kept her head against the girls, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Elena bit her lip. "I...Klaus has me...d-doesn't he?"

Katherine swallowed. "He does."

Elena felt it even harder to keep the tears at bay. "...W-Where am I? " She voiced weakly, leaning in closer to the vampire's embrace.

Elena noted the older girl avoiding her gaze. "I-I don't know...I'm so sorry, Elena. I should have-I should-"

Before the vampire could start to ramble, Elena pecked her lips lightly, pulling away after a couple seconds. "No...". She met the vampire's gaze with her own and held it there. "Shh...its not your fault."

"But it-"

"Isn't." Elena steeled her gaze with finality and Katherine bit her own lip.

"Okay." She needed to change the subject, and fast. "So..." She reluctantly let go of the younger girl, gesturing around. "Now, you tell me where we are?"

Elena only smiled lightly, wiping a few stray tears away. "Childhood home...basement, I used to come down here all the time with Jer and play around."

Katherine gave a soft smile back before once again, their surroundings changed around them and now they were...

"Family Lake House?" Katherine guessed, as they now walked hand and hand on the wooden boarded walk.

She's been here before.

Elena smiled in remembrance. "Yeah..." She breathed in the deep sea lake air, she really did love it there.

Katherine, for the most part, also thought it was a pretty amazing set up, taking a seat at the edge of the walk, Elena taking the initiative and taking a seat between the vampire's legs, noting both of them were barefoot as their feet dangled off the edge.

Elena leaned back into the vampire's shockingly warm body as she watched the beautiful lake water twinkling underneath them, the warm sun hitting just right.

 **...**

"...and yours is 'Poker Face, Lady Gaga'."

Katherine leant over the girls shoulder to look at her. "Really? Poker Face?"

"What?"

The vampire leaned back with a snort and Elena smirked. "And what is your ringtone for me?"

Katherine continued her ministrations to the girls hair, braiding it. She shook head with amused features. "You don't wanna know."

Elena turned halfway around and rose a suspicious eyebrow.

"What?"

 **...**

"...okay, favorite superhero?"

"Slutty WonderWoman." was the vampire's immediate answer and Elena's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment.

"How is it, you didn't even have to think about that? Not to mention, Katherine, WonderWoman barely wears any clothes as it is..."

"Exactly."

Elena had slugged her arm, not nearly as lightly as the vampire thought she would have.

"Ow-geez Elena. Warn a girl, will you? Been hitting the gym in this imaginary world of yours I see..."

Elena rolled her eyes, but still her amusement showed.

"Okay, okay. I have this next question...am I the best you've ever had?"

Elena spluttered, turning to face her. "What?"

Katherine smirked.

Well that answers my question. She was sure the girl had only lain with one Stefan Salvatore in her short life...suck it, d*ck.

"Just something blondie said to me, that's all."

 **...**

Katherine looked out over the skyline whilst massaging the younger girls temples, smiling.

In front of her, Elena sighed. "This is so relaxing, I could just stay here forever. With you, of course."

"Well I'd hope so." The vampire quipped, but couldn't help agreeing softly. "Me too..." She paused. "You know if we were both actually here."

Elena laughed softly, a little sadly. "That's true also." The girl leaned back closer into the vampire's arms. "So...how's the gang since...you know? And Jeremy?"

"Uh...they all seem pretty much determined to get you back as expected, besides well...Damon, always the pessimist."

Elena's eyebrows rose in question, turning her body a little to the side to indicate the vampire to keep going. "How is Damon? Really?"

Katherine cleared her throat, albeit uncomfortably. "He's..." She paused a bit. "...he's as you'd expect, drinking himself into a coma as we speak...me? I'm not one for drinking my problems away."

"But you did." Elena deadpanned, giving the vampire a look that clearly stated that she hadn't forgotten about that little detail, nor did she plan to, or let the vampire plan to, anytime soon.

Katherine gave a coy smile. "Right...but I usually have a different way of blowing off steam."

"Which brings me to my desired point, what'd you do to Damon?"

"What?" Katherine was caught off guard with the very direct question.

The younger girl tilted her head to the side knowingly. "Really, Katherine? You don't think I know you?...Look, I'm not saying this was Damon's fault..."

"It was..." The vampire spoke under breath with irritation.

Elena shot her a glare at being cut off. " _But_ I know whose the fall guy in this situation and the fall guy usually gets the most hate...don't be so immature."

"What are you getting at here, Elena?" The older girl questioned a little impatiently.

Elena's eyebrows rose, crossing her arms over her chest, and fully turning around on the wooden walk, so both of them where fully facing each other sitting but she was still sitting cross-legged between the vampire's legs. " _What_. Did. You. Do?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, giving up. "Well, I didn't kill him for starters if that's what you're thinking...I uh might've hit him repeatedly and then maybe...snapped his neck...sort of."

Elena gave a look of disbelief before it morphed into a disapproving one. "Katherine..."

"Hey, I said I didn't kill him, alright?" The vampire glowered before turning her gaze down, scratching at the wooden surface beneath her with her nails, her eyes void of emotion.

Elena's breath hitched at the lack of sentiment and feeling there, it was as if for the first time since she first met the vampire that she almost feared being near her, she was so tense...and that fact in itself scared the girl...this was the result of her next move:

"Kat-Katherine, look at me."

The vampire kept her head down, continuing to scratch at the wood, ignoring the younger girl, so Elena threw caution to the wind, grabbing her chin forcefully, making her look up at her. "Look. at. me." She ground out, and the vampire's eyes still empty, angrily pushed away from her, standing.

And of course, Elena should have known, nothing good ever came from pushing a vampire, especially not an already angered one.

"What? What, Elena!? What do you want from me!?" The vampire's eyes finally met her eyes willingly and Elena flinched a little...no longer wanting to look there.

But she wasn't scared, she knew Katherine would never hurt her.

So standing also, Elena got close to the vampire, pointing an accusing finger. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" It was harsh, Katherine knew, but she couldn't...

"You know what." Elena's tone matched her frustration but wasn't as harsh.

"Actually, no. No, I don't. So why don't you enlighten me, Elena?"

Elena shot her a fierce glare. She didn't like this Katherine, this Katherine reminded her of the Katherine she first met, she didn't like it at all. "You're looking at me like I'm _nothing_ , meaningless, like nothing matters, like you don't care, you're-"

"I'm not-"

"You are. You're turning off your emotions and you're turning off your humanity! You can-not, will not, lose control Katherine, not now!" The teenager stressed.

"I'm not, Elena! I love you!"

"Do you!?"

Unyielding, Katherine with determination pulled the younger girl into one of the most earth shattering kisses she's ever had, the only one actually. Elena moaned and Katherine tightened her grip on the girls waist, smelling her arousal, being sure not to hold on too tight.

After a minute or two, the vampire forcefully pushed the girl away from her body before she went to far, watching the younger girl, her eyes wide and breathless.

Elena watched in amazement as a variety of emotions slowly fled back into the vampire's eyes all at once.

"Is that enough for you?" She spoke quietly as Elena still stared on shock.

"I-I-"

Katherine rested their foreheads together, bringing the humans body close once more. "Listen...I love you, okay? Don't you ever doubt that." She leaned away from the girl, cradling her hands in her own, kissing them while keeping their eyes remaining on each other's. "I love these hands." Next, she kissed the girls awaiting mouth. "I love these lips." The vampire then kissed each eye lid as Elena's eyes fluttered shut at the tenderness and care."I love these eyes." Then she moved to her neck, the older girl leaving small kisses there whilst running her hands over the girls body. "And you _know_ I love this bod..."

Elena laughed quietly at that as the vampire pulled away from her neck, resting their foreheads together once more. "It's just sometimes..." She took a breath, closing her eyes. "...sometimes I find it hard to...to feel, make myself vulnerable to other people. But believe me if there was anybody I would...It would be you." She reopened her closed eyes. "I just, I'm not used to...and I'm trying, but-"

Elena pressed her warm lips to the vampire's colder ones, hands on each of the sides of her face.

Pulling away and reopening her eyes, Elena nodded, taking a breath. "I know, I know you are Kat and I'm sorry for pushing but-" The teenager took another breath and the vampire relished the feeling of the human's warm breath washing over her face. "It just scares me sometimes when I look into your eyes and I see..." Without chocking up Elena wasn't able to finish her words, luckily Katherine noticed.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that...I just-y-you're gone Elena..."

Elena shook her head, feverishly. "Kat, I'm not gone..."

"You are!" The vampire immediately calmed her voice, features softened. "You are, Elena, because you're not _here_ with _me_...you're...I don't even know where you are and I can't-"

"Then find me..." The girls eyes glazed over with unshed tears, tears the refused to fall. "You _can_."

Katherine shook her head, taking the girls hand on the side of her face and squeezing."Always, I'm going to find you, Elena. I promise."

A single tear slipped from the younger girls eye. "I know you will."

And she truly believed it.

"Now, come on." She removed her hands from the vampire's face, choosing to take her hand instead. "Take me to your happy place..." She started walking, Katherine beside her.

Katherine shook her head. "Uh, I don't know Elena, I can't...Elena, this is your subconscious..."

Elena gave her a look of disbelieving.

Katherine sighed. "Okay, I can but I-"

"Please, Kat. You trust me don't you...?"

Katherine internally rolled her eyes, a little amused, this girl knew what she was doing. "Of course I do-"

"Then..." The girls eyes lit up hopefully. "Come on, I'm unconscious and kidnapped by a crazy psychopath whose...not to mention a very hard to kill vampire, it's the least you could do." She joked.

Katherine swallowed trying her best to keep the tears at bay, but a few slipped out inadvertently. D*mn it Katherine! You're better than this!

And of course, on top of that much to Katherine's dismay, Elena noticed. "Oh, oh, Kat I didn't mean-" She stopped their walking, wiping the vampire's tears.

Shaking her head and clearing her throat, Katherine moved away from her touch, trying to reclaim what was left of her pride. "No, no. I know what you meant."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "Kat, please..."

"It's-it's fine Elena." Katherine looked up from avoiding the girls stare, meeting identical soft brown irises. "Really."

"I...I never have understood how you can do that."

"Do what?" The vampire asked, the question confusing her throughly.

"Pretend like everything's okay, like you're completely fine." Elena traced tear stain cheeks, brown eyes a bit sad.

Katherine gave a small sad smile in return, not wanting to sadden the girl even further, especially not for her, so she held out her own hand, the other hand behind her back. "Come on."

Elena smiled, taking it. "Where-"

That's when everything went spiraling and skyrocketing, like they were in a spinning vortex and Elena barely had enough time to let out a scream before everything went black.

 **~ K &E ~**

"Elena...Elena open your eyes, sweetie. We're here."

Elena sighed, coming to at the sound of the vampire's voice.

Opening her eyes, she first took notice of the older girl crouching in front of her and glared lightly.

"What?"

"You could've warned me."

"What's the fun in that?"

Elena shook her head, finally taking in her surroundings.

She gaped. "This place is beautiful."

There were sitting in a meadow now, Elena sat her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, taking in the fresh air surrounding them along with the beautiful evergreen grass, standing moderately tall that probably rain for miles. The faint sun raining down on them.

She barely heard the vampire hum in agreement as she sat down beside her, positioning herself much like Elena.

"Where are we?" Elena turned toward her, noticing the vampire's eyes glaze over in remembrance and happiness, faint smile at her lips.

"Bulgaria. Before..."

Elena nodded slowly, a small smile on her own features as she turned away that the vampire would actually bring her there...sort of.

Katherine sighed, feeling better with the girls reaction and happy she decided taking the girl here, somewhere she thought was Elena...suitable, so to speak.

There was a pregnant pause of perfect silence before...

"Do you regret it at all?"

Katherine snapped her head to the side, staring at the younger girl as she herself stared off over the view in front of them.

"Regret, what?"

Elena didn't turn to face her but gently took the vampire's fallen hand in the meadow, squeezing gently, noting her hesitance.

"...Tricking Klaus, killing yourself...becoming a vampire?"

Katherine snorted in amusement, turning to fully face the girl cross legged, making Elena do the same in return.

The vampire, grabbing both her hands and squeezing them both between her own, gazed down and stroked the ring she had placed there days prior.

She paused for a moment before glancing up to see the younger girl watching her movements.

Sighing, Katherine leaned their foreheads together, bumping their heads slightly together again for extra effect making the other girl smile a bit.

Katherine smiled herself a bit before responding. "Truthfully? I used too...well, it wasn't so much as regretting it as I couldn't care less...I wanted to die for so long, having nothing to live for, and the only reason I kept running was because I was too much of a coward and scared to die...again."

"You're not a coward, Katherine." Elena cut in adamantly, frowning as the vampire pulled away from her, looking at ground once again.

"I am, Elena." She sighed, looking back up into a pair of identical brown eyes. "I mean I _was_...but I...I'm not anymore, and I know that because I have you." She shuffled impossibly closer so that their knees were touching. "I met you, and everything changed...I had-have something to live for and now I don't want to die for a whole new selfish reason."

Elena smiled brightly, before shyly biting into her bottom lip. "You mean that?"

The vampire gave her a small genuine smile back. "Yeah, I mean that." She gave a minute of just staring into the other girls compelling eyes. "That's why I need you, here with me...really here, physically."

Letting one of her hands fall loose out of the vampire's strong hold, Elena stroked a thumb over her cheek before standing and holding out a hand. "Walk with me?"

Katherine gave a perplexed look but wasn't about to refuse and let the girl roam the meadows alone.

So taking the girls hand, the vampire stood with her as they walked hand and hand through the beautiful grassland.

 **...**

It had been about fifteen minutes walking in serene quietness, it was obvious between the two they had missed each other's company and it had only been a few hours without each other.

"You know...you're going to have to wake up soon, right? I don't know how time works in dreamland or whatever but..."

"I know..." The vampire groaned. "I just, and I feel stupid for saying this because it's only been a few hours, but I miss you."

Elena let out a small laugh, leaning over to lightly kiss the vampire's jaw line. "That's not stupid at all, and feeling is mutual, believe me."

"Good." Katherine squeezed their intertwined fingers, giving the girl her own smile but frowned as her head abruptly started to pound. "Ow-" Her own words froze at her lips as she stumbled forward a bit, Elena, keeping a tight grip on her hand was the only thing that stopped her from falling over.

Elena looked over in concern, tugging on their hands to stop the vampire from continuing walking and simultaneously pulling her closer.

"A-are you okay?"

Katherine waved the question off, as to not worry the younger girl. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine just...a little lightheaded, the spell Klaus put on Damon and I really did a whammy on my strength as a vampire, you know?"

"Yeah..." Elena's eyebrows furrowed, studying the vampire closer.

Feeling drops on her top lip, Katherine sighed, wiping at the bottom of her nose and pulling her fingers back, they were coated with blood.

Turning her head, the vampire faced the younger girl with a sheepish smile. "S'pose this isn't exactly improving my case is it."

Elena let out a shaky breath. "Okay, Katherine, you need to wake up." The younger girl then sucked in a breath, regretting the words but she knew what had to be done.

Katherine shook her head, pulling the girl closer, and rubbing up and down her upper arms as assurly as she could. "Elena, you don't have any control over this, it's me Elena. You're not doing any of this, I swear."

"I know." Elena twitched her fingers, looking deep into the vampire's eyes. "But I still need you to wake up for me, okay? And not to take a blow at your already overly enlarged ego..."

Katherine smiled a little at this.

"...but I don't care what you say, you are _not_ strong enough for this right now, please Katherine."

Katherine, making the mistake of trying to shake her aching head from side to side again, fell into the younger girl with almost all her weight, blinking rapidly in her dizziness.

Elena's eyes were concerned and panicked whilst supporting the vampire's weight, who started to cough up more blood, ultimately making things worse on herself.

The girl not being able to hold the vampire long and was sure there was no chair, table, or anything really for miles in sight, slowly lowered the still barely conscious vampire to the ground with her, hovering over her body on her knees.

"No, no, no, no, no baby." She placed both hands on the vampire's cheeks. "Kat, listen to me. You have to wake up."

The vampire croaked out a stubborn. "No." Groaning as the pain started to worsen, trying to hold on.

Elena rolled eyes despite her panic. "Yes, you do. Wake up, right now. _Please._ "

Katherine's vision started to fade, her girlfriend's voice becoming distant, her face becoming blurry. "B-but what about you?" And Elena's heart melted at the soft almost vulnerable tone in the vampire's voice.

"I-I'll be fine, Katherine. Please, just do this for me. I want you to be okay..."

When the vampire looked if about to protest, her face contorting to pain, Elena cut her off.

"You promise me, okay? You promise me you'll be alright and you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Katherine swallowed, nodding. Both understood and for once the stupid thing she was referring to wasn't getting herself killed or worse, it was killing again...turning off her humanity once again because the only people, person, she had truly loved and cared for were killed...taken away from her.

"I-I promise, Lena. A-and I will find...I'll f-find y-you, i promise that too."

Katherine surprised even herself with the immediate answer.

Elena smiled down softly at the vampire, pressing a gentle kiss to the vampire's head, cheek, then to her bleeding lips before leaning back. "I know..."

With that, the vampire faded away, much like dust with the wind.

 **...**

Leaning back on her heels, on the widened Boardwalk, the meadow having disappeared along with the vampire, seeing as though technically it wasn't one of Elena's past memories, but hers.

The girl sighed, beginning to feel her own self start to rouse from slumber, the familiar feeling of fear creeping up on her.

Elena closed her eyes, not knowing the where or how'd she be the next time she woke, clinging to the thought of Katherine finding her.

Her last thought before her rude awakening.

 **~ K &E ~**

Miles away, Katherine sat up in bed with inhuman speed, eyes flying open. The vampire wipes at her nose, that was in actuality bleeding at a fast rate.

Not bothering, she sighed in annoyance, and could feel the anger, fear, and love, rising within her. "F*ck."

They're screwed.

 **...**

Elena held the back of her head, eyes open and vision blurred.

Sitting up, the teenager realized she was in a dark room, huddled into a small corner, no longer in her dream state.

Alone.

She swallowed nervously, because of course awaking in a strange dark windowless room is scary enough in itself, not to mention she could see nothing but shelves and shelves around her, each harboring several creepy porcelain dolls staring back at her.

Looking ahead of her, Elena could make out a wooden door, easy enough to get through and she wasn't bonded in anyway but the young girl knew better than to try and go for the door, even if she did get through it, she wasn't naive enough to think she'd get very far.

Sighing in revelation of her current situation, Elena crossed her arms over her chest... just as the door opened itself up.

"We finally meet."

The voice made her head snap up and her stomach get a familiar sense of nausea as she backed herself farther into the dark corner she sat in.

The bright light that had been let in, made Elena wince before her eyes adjusted and made her immediately regret her actions, her sights set on a smirking Klaus standing a few feet away from her.

"We're going to have _so_ much fun."


	15. Miss Me? - The Start

**[ Salvatore Residence ] - [ 2:38p.m ]**

"Less than five hours."

Everyone stopped their overlapping, pointless battle plans to look over at the annoyed vampire.

"What?"

Katherine rubbed her temples. "We have less than five hours until we're supposed to meet and all _this_ -" She gestured to the group. "Is senseless, we're not going to get anywhere if we're talking over each other with strategies that will get us all killed."

Jeremy sighed, taking his seat. "Katherine's right, we need to be sensible about this. We can't just go in blind, we'll never get my sister back _or_ see the light of day again."

Bonnie sighed. "Ok, then what? You two saying that this whole thing is hopeless and we're just supposed to what? Give up?"

Katherine bit the inside of her cheek, a plan forming. "No...I'm saying the opposite."

"Sorry, I'm not following, what _are_ you saying then?" Tyler inquired.

"I'm saying...instead of impromptu-ing this, we formulate a plan that we can all take part in, I mean there's six of us and two of them, right?"

"Well technically, discounting Stefan, Klaus is probably about six vampires in himself." Damon corrected, earning glares from more than a few people in the room. "...But you're right, go on."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Like I was saying, if we all use our abilities as strength against Klaus...maybe we'll have a better chance of defeating him, or at least weakening the imperishable little-"

" _O_ -kay, I agree with Katherine." Caroline cut off with zest. "Bonnie could use her witchy skills to her advantage, Tyler's a wolf, no explanation needed. Damon, you, and I are vampires and Jeremy..."

The youngest Gilbert's eyebrows shot up. "Wait-you're going to let me help?"

All eyes turned toward Damon and Katherine in the room at the boys question, more specifically the older vampire.

In return, Katherine rolled her eyes, absentmindedly reaching over to retrieve her cell phone from the table in front of them, scoffing. "I'm not your guardian, do whatever you want."

Almost everyone in the room shot her a look.

"What?"

"Wait-wait-wait, why don't I get a say in this? Why does everyone immediately turn to Katherine to make this decision? Katherine? Katherine, of all people."

The darker eyed vampire, even though a little taken back at having entitled the decision, couldn't contain her smirk at Damon's distress.

"Really, Damon?" Was the look just about all of them shot him.

"Okay, fine. It makes sense it's not me, whatever, but why her?"

"Well-"

Katherine sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, everyone just shut up. We're wasting time, _obviously_ -" She gave Damon a smug look. "The decision lies with me and...I don't think-"

"Wait, Katherine." Jeremy pleaded, from the love seat adjacent to her. "I could be used, Bonnie's been teaching me some spells and stuff. I could help her." He looked to Bonnie to back him up.

"It's true."

Katherine made sure to look the boy in his eyes. "Jer...Klaus would love to get his hands on you and if you get hurt or killed-"

"I won't. Please, I'll stay off the front lines or whatever. Just let me help."

The vampire hesitated.

"Kat, you know how it feels...please, this is Elena we're talking about here, my sister, your girlfriend...we both love her so much, you wouldn't want to be the one having to stay back in this situation would you?"

Katherine sighed, making her decision. "Okay...but-" The vampire cut off, seeing the boys face light up. "Jer, you stay out of the direct way of Klaus, you hear me? I will _not_ be the one to break the news to your sister once we find her, and if something bad happens, back off okay?"

Jeremy pleased, replied with an attentive "okay." in return to her question.

"I mean it, Jeremy."

"And I get it, I swear to you."

Katherine leaned forward in her chair, narrowing her eyes unsurely at the boy for about a whole minute as he meant her stare before sighing and leaning back.

 _Stubborn, Gilbert's._

"Good."

She then proceeded to tap away at her phone, texting, making everyone in the room look at her in disbelief.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Is the really the time to be texting?

"Are you serious, right now?"

The questions all hit her at once and the vampire looked up from her phone in annoyance. "Well if we're going to do this successfully, we might need a little back up...and I know a guy."

"Who?" Was the silent question insinuated across the room, though only a certain blonde was brave enough to ask aloud.

The vampire looked up from her phone once again, only this time she smirked at them. "Oh..just this gargoyle, I know."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

Katherine gave them a look of disbelief/ 'Are you stupid?'. "No, gargoyles aren't real." She shook her head. "I'm calling in my friend Gunn, he's a Gemini Shifter...meaning a Gemini and a shifter, for those of you who haven't caught on yet."

"Gemini? Like the zodiac sign?" Questioned Caroline once more, almost making Katherine want to-

She didn't understand why Elena hung out with these people, though somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but – She pushed away those thoughts.

"No. Gemini, like a creature that can duplicate itself into two or more of...well, themselves. A shapeshifter...like a werewolf, not a child of the moon, simply chose the form of a wolf, yet can shift whenever and killed by silver bullets. All caught up now?"

Getting four head nods, excluding Damon who had already left the room for a drink, one can only assume.

Katherine nodded herself. "Good." She looked back down at the phone, vibrating in her hand, before standing and walking out of the room.

 **...**

"Alright, he's in." The vampire walked back into the room, sitting.

"Why?"

Katherine shot the other vampire a look. "What do you mean? Why? Why what, Damon?"

"Why is he helping us, for no reason? There must be something in it for him. What is it?"

Katherine glared. "It's nothing Damon, so don't start insinuating. If you must know, he's a friend, and he owes me a favor."

Damon clicked his tongue, sneering. "A favor." He repeated. "And what was that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You know, it's amazing on how you even make friends, you being...well you." He smirked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, it's kinda hard to make friends when you're running from a vengeful Original for more than half your life."

"Not to mention, killing people's friends and family." The blue-eyed vampire cut in, pulling his feet up on the table in front.

Everyone stared as Katherine went silent, she shrugged. "That _is_ true, if any of you ever run into a leviathan named Anna...don't tell her you've ever even made eye contact with me before, just run. In the opposite direction. Fast."

That earned just as much questioning looks as expected glances, she _was_ still Katherine Pierce after all, Elena or no Elena.

 **[Still Salvatore Residence] - [ 4:02pm ]**

"Okay, so we all agree." Jeremy stood, taking the groups attention as he made eye contact with each and everyone of them. "This is it, this is the plan and regardless of its last minute creation, we are going to get my sister back."

Katherine stood, rubbing the boy's shoulder. "We'll get her back, Jer." She confirmed, and the rest of the group gave their hums of agreements also.

Damon looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Wow, done with two hours to spare. What, now?"

Everyone looked around at each other, none knowing what was to do next.

Katherine inwardly analyzed the group, she knew all of them were pretty shaken up, even Damon and admittedly herself.

"Well, we sure as h*ll aren't going to sit here in angst for two hours." The vampire reached over the couch to grab her jacket.

Everyone looked on in confusion.

"Well, come on."

Jeremy was the first to stand, followed by Bonnie, then Caroline, Tyler, and finally Damon.

"Wait, where the h*ll are we going exactly?" Tyler finally spoke as everyone was gathering their things and Katherine smirked.

"Don't worry, Toto. You'll like it. We're going to my storage unit, we might need some medieval help."

Everyone looked at each other and then her with uncertainty, except Damon, the only one who actually knew what she was talking about and didn't care as long as he didn't have to stay in one place, and Jeremy who trusted Katherine, long enough as she's been dating his sister.

So naturally, throwing an unsuspecting arm around the vampire's shoulder, glad she didn't rip his arm off at first happen, Jeremy gave his friends and 'secret' girlfriend a reassuring look. "Guys, you're going to have to trust Katherine if we're going to do this, okay? Sure, she's done some sketchy things in the past, some really disturbing things actually, things that sometimes I think-"

Katherine's cut him off, knowing that he wasn't helping diffuse the situation what so ever. "Get to the point, Jer."

"Right, right." He gave her a reassuring nod before turning back to the rest of them. "But _I_ trust her, so you guys need to put a little trust in yourselves, alright?"

That got more sure, hesitant, but sure nods from them and Katherine and Jeremy both internally sighed in relief.

"Good, now let's go."

The group, excluding Jeremy and Katherine who'd chosen to stay at the back of the group sauntered out of the house one by one.

Jeremy had a smug look on his face and Katherine playfully shoved the boys arm off her shoulders. "Shut up."

"What? I didn't say anything." His smirk had said it all and Katherine rolled her eyes, before talking in a more serious tone.

"Really though, thanks for having my back Jer."

Jeremy cheeks reddened, if only just a little at the admission. "Anytime, Kitty Kat."

Katherine scoffed, punching the younger Gilbert in the arm before walking ahead of him, leaving him to catch up with her and the rest of the group.

"I was kidding Kat, come on, you know I didn't mean it!"

 **[5:56] - [ The Woods] - [Clearing]**

Katherine let out a sigh. "Alright, we have about four minutes. Everyone ready?"

After gaining nods from the group, who then started to talk amongst themselves, Katherine turned towards her old friend.

"Hey, thanks for this Gunn."

The large burly man, dressed in all black, muscular with a large, obviously old, noticeable scar across his right cheek gave a crooked smile, stepping up to her. "No problem, Katherine. I owe you my life, so I'll do you one better, we're going to save your girl." He spoke, Australian accent sticking out proudly.

Katherine smirked. "Thanks and hey, you remember the plan right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can't wait to see this guy gutted, him and his siblings have been playing their games on this earth for way too long." The shifter started to get riled up and Katherine laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey fall back, soldier. We're going to get him."

They all agreed Gunn would stay in the back as back up, acting as a surprise attack in case something went wrong and of course so Klaus wouldn't notice him.

"..."

They were brought into silence then and Katherine briefly wandered what was up with the large clearing they were in...it definitely hadn't been there before and she was sure Klaus had everything to do with it.

"Ya' nervous?"

The question broke her out of her thoughts and Katherine scoffed, yet Gunn just gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes.

"A little, but only for Elena."

"Right..."

Katherine checked her phone, two more minutes, Klaus was always one for punctuality.

She clapped her hands together, making them all shut up.

"Two more minutes." She announced, just as the group gathered around her, each holding their own choice of weaponry from the vampire's personal collection.

They all glanced at each other with mixed emotions.

Katherine huffed, they were making _each other_ nervous now.

She thought back to earlier when they first entered the clearing, Tyler's nerves were so bad, one poor bunny, regularly going about his day, was nearly, very brutality butchered. How the wolf connected the just over six inch woodland creature to the dangerously lethal Original? The vampire would never know.

"We'll be fine, everything is gonna turn out nice and sunny just like it always does for your little sunshine gang." She barely contained her annoyed eye roll to match her bitter tone at that as they all shot her looks.

"What? Something I said?"

 _One more minute._

Damon stepped up, putting his hand on her shoulder, being the optimistic one for once. "She's right, we can do this."

"Exactly...and don't-" The vampire paused a second to flick the other vampire's hand off her shoulder in a detestable fashion. "-push your luck, Damon." She shot him a glare, signally she'd rip it off, in which he returned a sneer.

 _3...2...1...0_

One minute was up and they all held their breaths, those who needed to anyway.

 _*Crunch*_

The group tensed.

Katherine cocked her head to the side, listening for anymore sounds.

 _*Crunch*_

Quirking an eyebrow she took a tentative step forward before-

 _*Hiss*_ The vampire went flying across the clearing, one of the many trees breaking her fall.

Jeremy winced.

The action would have probably killed a human in an instant.

Though her rehabilitation abilities were slowed from the spell, the vampire was stronger, and she stood back up with several cracks and creaks from her broken limbs-that caused the majority of them to cringe.

Lifting her head, Katherine's brown eyes met familiar green ones with a challenging gaze.

"Miss me?"


	16. Survival Of The Fittest

"Like a Hernia."

And with a sneer, both vampires met each other in the middle, clashing full force into each other.

Katherine, not for the first time, acquiring the upper hand, instantaneously knocking the bronze-haired vampire back half way across the clearing, his own back issuing a harsh crunching sound as it and the tree behind him collided.

Katherine smirked, eyes fixated on her nails, and signature tilt of her head, she looked up while Stefan struggled to gain his bearings. "I've always wanted to do that..."

The whole group off to the side held their breaths as the other vampire stood, undecided as to jump in or...

Stefan's head snapped up and an abrupt growl was released from within, his usually kind eyes were hateful yet void of emotion made everyone feel sympathy for the vampire who was by all means temporarily 'soulless', even Katherine had a tad bit of sympathy for the vampire she used to know while Damon felt the saddest for his little brother he was supposed to had protected.

This time as he lunged at the older vampire with inhuman speed, Katherine simply and quickly side stepped him, making him even more angry.

"Give it up, Stefan. Where's Klaus?" Katherine took her time turning around to face him like she wasn't expecting the boy to lunge again and if so, he wasn't going to touch her. Once again, the action only aided in the younger vampire's rage.

Huffing in frustration, the bronze-haired vampire tried a glance over at the terribly small group of an army they had (excluding Gunn who had disappeared into hiding seconds after he had arrived).

Damon stepped up, ready to defend the group as second in command (Yeah, he appointed himself. So what?).

Stefan's eyes flickered from Damon to Katherine, clearly undecided.

Suddenly, a voice cleared from a corner of the wooded area interrupting the stare off, causing all heads to snap to the side.

Katherine froze, eyes stilled on the Original...in the flesh, once again. She stiffened, almost robotic like, swallowing slowly.

Klaus smirked, eyes cruel, his own eyes only fixated on Katherine, he knew just what his presence was doing to her.

Katherine's jaw clenched and it took everything in her and the thought of her kidnapped girlfriend of course, to keep herself in one place and not run away like the scared little girl she used to be before...no, it was time to stand up and do the moral thing for once, defend the innocent people around her, the innocent people she knew would do the same for her in return...she internally rolled her eyes.

D*mn that girl with her sexy demanding attitude, soft brown eyes to go along with, and her ability to get someone to do exactly what she wants and fall in love with her all at the same time, changing everyone around her, changing _her._

She was _so_ going soft.

Out of everything she had seen in her very long life, Elena Gilbert was truly an enigma.

"I hope you aren't thinking of running from me again, Katerina." His voice, sickly sweet, snapped her out of her thoughts, eyes still fixed on him as was his on her, daring her to move. "After all..." He trailed off, stepping aside to reveal...

"Elena?" The words almost got caught in the vampire's throat, coming out as a sort-of croak, as she took in the younger girl's appearance, her hands were tied behind her back, she looked absolutely terrified, and the Original's grip looked a little too firm on her but other than that the girl looked to be in perfect health and condition.

That didn't settle Katherine's psyche one bit.

As her eyes finally settled back on identical ones, the vampire meant to utter words, anything really, but unfortunately the only thing that came out was a surprised, pain-filled gasp as she was knocked off her feet, hitting the ground a few feet away. Hard.

A strangled yelp of, presumably her name, could be heard from a tethered Elena at the brute force of the hit.

Katherine groaned, and after checking over the girl to see that she was also fine, glared up at the culprit, soon to be victim.

The vampire quickly got up off her a**, all too willing intent to do some damage, she sped over to the boy, who clearly hadn't expected her to recover so quickly, and was taken by surprise once again when she picked him by his collar, lifting him several feet in the air. "Bye, Bye, Stefan." With that, she launched the boy with all her strength through the forest, then she growled in annoyance seeing as that almost broke a nail.

Another sound was heard from behind her, clapping.

Katherine cringed, along with everyone else as she spun around, the Original looked very much psychotically overjoyed.

Realizing the looks he was receiving, the Original rolled his eyes but stopped clapping. "Now that, that's over." He glanced over to the gathered group off to the left of him who returned his gaze with caution, before he turned back to address Katherine.

"I see you brought the whole...gang with you, including a Salvatore and a wolf, how pleasant that I get to kill and torture you all, a sad little group though isn't it?"

But Katherine hadn't heard a thing he said, if she did anyway she wouldn't have answered, the question was extremely rhetorical and only for his own amusement anyway. No, her attention was elsewhere, eyes fixated on a beautiful fearful eyed girl, asking a silent question that she barely had time to nod to subtly before another interruption arose.

"So...Katerina? Just how are we going to do this?"

Katherine simply turned to him, reluctantly taking her eyes off of Elena and glared, uneasiness creeping up on her.

Klaus's eyebrows rose. "I could make you a deal if you'd like?"

This time the younger vampire's eyebrows rose, remaining silent in question, she wouldn't go for it of course, Klaus' 'deals' were hardly ever fair.

"How about I let you live...and in return-"

"What? You kill all of them?" She questioned, gesturing around the clearing, knowing what he was getting at. "No." The brunette stated blatantly, much to most of their surprise.

The Original tilted his head to the side in almost inquiry. "Katerina, your heart has certainly melted from its bitter frozen cage all these years for these... _humans_." The way he says 'human' is as if disgusted by the mere thought. "Okay, fine. I'll do you one better; your life, the younger Gilbert's life, the older Salvatore's life, _and_ the girls life...for the witch's, the blonde's, and the wolf's."

Katherine inwardly rolled her eyes because there was no way there wasn't anything in that for Klaus, for that reason, she hadn't even thought about her next statement. "No." She opposed once again, unbeknownst to her that everyone in their little group that day's trust and care grew ever the stronger for the ex-rogue vampire at her response, Elena's love and pride for her especially grew at that.

The vampire herself couldn't believe what was actually coming out of her own mouth, if Klaus or anyone else would have given her that ultimatum a few years ago, she would have been out of there before the Original could utter another single word, h*ll a few _months_ ago she would have just taken Elena with her and to h*ll with the rest of them...but she had changed and whether or not that was for the better or the worst, she didn't care because she felt pretty d*mn good at that moment when taking a look over at her younger look-alike's expression.

Yeah, this was right.

Meanwhile, Klaus's eyes physically hardened. "Must we fight, Katerina? I've given you the choice to be free, yet you turn me down."

"I won't be free until there's a dagger sticking out of your chest, where it'll stay until the end of times."

Pausing a moment, the Original's head slowly rocked back and forth, up and down. "Well then..." He pushed the teenage girl he had in his grip back roughly and against the tree behind them.

Katherine went to step forward, only for Damon to intervene, intercepting her advances.

The vampire gave him a stare that could kill, but blue-eyes just gave a pointed stare before nodding toward the scene.

Katherine didn't feel relieved at all that the Original seemed to be compelling her, in fact, a moderately loud growl ripped from the vampire's throat at the action.

"He's just compelling her to stay put." Damon tried the calming approach whilst willing the rest of the group to reluctantly stay in place also.

A few seconds later, the Original slowly turned back around to face them, a large grin painting his features, Elena behind him, looking as if she were being physically restrained to the tree.

"Now...lets, let the games begin, shall we?"

 **~ K &E ~**

Time seemed to slow down for Elena at that very moment, wanting so desperately to take her eyes away from the scene but she couldn't, even if she wanted too, she knew Klaus had compelled her to not only stay put but to watch the whole thing without being able to say a word.

Seeing movement from somewhere on the far side of the clearing in her peripheral, Elena tried to will her mind to mentally send a message to at least one of her friends at a certain bronze-haired vampire's reappearance.

 **...**

"So...whose first?"

Damon growled, being the first to run at the Original with his everything and at full speed.

Shaking her head, Katherine could only hope Klaus would spare the idiots life at such an awful and careless move.

But the vampire, along with the rest of them, plus Elena, watched as the Original simply grabbed him and threw him several feet into the air, above the trees and far deep in the forest, carelessly, much like Katherine had done Stefan prior but much more violent, farther, and higher.

 _Never was one for sticking to plans were you Salvatore._

Katherine internally cringed when she realized that was something they both had in common.

 _That's never good._

Clapping his hands together as if getting rid of dust, stretching his limbs and with a grin, the Original turned back to them.

"Nice try, didn't work. Who's next?"

"Didn't it?" A gruff voice said from behind, causing him to twist around, risking a look into the woods as Damon walked, limped a bit, back into the clearing, dried fig leaves and sticks stuck in hair.

Thats when the Original finally noticed that he was cornered from all sides, the group having moved their positions in order to circle him, to create a pentagram.

Katherine, Damon, Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler being the five sides, Bonnie being in the middle, a little ways off from Klaus.

The Original tilted his head to the side, clearly trying to intimidate the witch who had lifted her already shaking hands in preparation for the spell, but just as soon as the incantations left her mouth, a hard body slammed into her side, breaking the circle and the spell, knocking her over.

The witch fell unconscious and who or what ever it was that slammed into her was long gone.

Jeremy's panic set in and just as soon as the witch fell, he was running, full speed over to check on her, kneeling down before-

Katherine jerked forward on instinct. "Jeremy, don't-"

A strong gust of wind, once more came in from the east and in seconds the youngest Gilbert lay unconscious beside his girlfriend, neck snapped.

Katherine sighed, briefly closing her eyes. "Sh*t." She risked a look toward her girlfriend, who wouldn't, couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her, tears welling in her eyes.

Looking around, the brunette could also make out the shocked, saddened gazes from the rest of the group, she shook her head and guessed none of them realized, or was at least too caught up in their heads to, that the boy thankfully still held the very beneficial Gilbert Ring in his possession.

Still, she hated the fact that Elena had to be a witness to that, much like herself.

As much as she'd had like to comfort the restrained girl up against the tree, she also knew they had to take down Klaus...and they were already short two people.

The Original smirked. "Two down, four to go." He sung, a twinkle in his eyes.

Caroline blinked and before she even made up her mind to run forward, he was in front of her in seconds.

The blonde gasped and stumbled backward.

"Hello, Caroline."

A low growl emitted from the back of a wolf's throat and in seconds, he had lunged for the Original.

Klaus, without even looking, kept eye contact with the fearful blonde, a teasing smile playing on his lips as he pushed the werewolf back with just a hand to his chest, Tyler hitting the ground hard. "You are of no threat to me, wolf. Without a full moon over us, you're _nothing_. How about i give you a deal too and right now you run home with your tail tucked between your legs?"

The muscular boys eyes pierced into Klaus's head, his anger rising vastly...then in a very non-thought out approach, the wolf got up, pushing the Original back with all his strength.

Klaus, to only have moved a couple inches back from the blonde and her wolf, seemed pissed after that.

Katherine noticed at the same time Damon had but she was first, putting herself in the crossfires between the wolf and the Original. "This isn't about him, Klaus. This isn't about _any_ of them. This is about _us,_ leave him, all of them, out if this."

The Original looked as if to be in thought for a second before his sadistic grin spread. "No." He simply stated, then grabbed Caroline tightly by the arm before anyone could stop him and put her under his spell.

Tyler's eyes narrowed from behind the brunette. "What did you just do?" His voice was harsh and deliberate.

The Original's eyes flickered left and right before settling on him. "You'll see." He deviously left it at that.

Damon narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular, senses kicking in, he turned quickly on his heels just as a certain hazel eyed vampire stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Like my work?" The younger Salvatore smirked, gesturing toward where the teenage witch and human lay unconscious on the clearing grounds.

Damon only sneered in return. "Stefan." He greeted with a nod of his head, stepping albeit with caution toward him.

"It's been too long, brother."

This time Damon simply glared, the mocking smile dropping from his features. "You are no brother of mine." He tensed, they both knew where this was going.

Stefan's eyebrows rose. "You're going to fight me? Your own flesh and blood? What ever happened to being your brothers keeper?"

Damon could see nothing in those void eyes and his jaw clenched, throwing the first punch connecting with the younger vampire's jaw, before kicking him into a tree.

He shrugged, a grim smile pulling at his lips. "I am my brothers keeper." He leaned down, to come face to face with the fallen vampire, grabbing him up by the shirt. "But you're not him." He growled.

Ding, Ding, Ding

 **...**

 **[ Meanwhile ]**

Katherine faced off with Klaus, inwardly groaning when she realized that there was potentially only three of them left now to fight, depending on how Damon was doing and Caroline who had obviously been compelled against them.

The vampire recalled hearing the grunting and hitting sounds from behind her, where Tyler himself had faced off with the blonde, but Katherine was pretty sure he was doing more defense and blocking hits than the offense the vampire fledgling was doing.

If the situation were different, she probably would get a kick out of seeing blondie fighting and beating the werewolf.

That brought her back to the present, the situation _wasn't_ different though.

There she was, her and Klaus circling each other, both ready to pounce at any given moment.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at the cocky smirk on his face. "You really are a pretentious son of a b*tch, aren't you?"

"Am I?" He shot a non-to-subtle glance over to Elena and Katherine wanted to stab him over and over for just looking her way.

"This is just all a game to you...what do you really want, Klaus?"

"You. Dead. Elena. Also dead."

"Why?"

"Because, you and i?" He gestured between them. "Had unfinished business, and you ran."

"I was human, you were going to kill me, that enough reasoning for you?"

The Original chuckled darkly. "It's good to hear you haven't lost your wit, Katerina."

"Isn't it?" She shot back. "One more time Klaus, just let them go. This is me and you, them for me."

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

Katherine growled lowly...

...and then she lunged.

Ding, Ding, Ding

 **... [ Meanwhile ] - [ Few Feet Away ]...**

"Caroline!" The wolf yelled, blocking yet another oncoming attack at his head. "Caroline, stop this! I know this isn't you!"

But the blonde remained silent, moving rhythmically and almost robotic like, throwing an aggressive kick at the wolf's knee causing him to literally howl in pain.

"Uh-son of a-" Tyler let go of his pained knee, to try a different approach and restrain his dazed girlfriend with less force, only to look up and be knocked straight onto his back as a body slammed into his own.

Klaus.

Tyler could barely see from his position on the ground, but he definitely noticed the seething look on the Original's face when he looked up at the younger vampire that had threw herself into him a few feet away.

The wolf gulped and tried to get a grip on him with no luck, the vampire was too quick and Tyler could only hope as the Original stood and started to walk scarily slow and closer and closer to her that Katherine was at least half as fast and/or strong as the Original was.

A kick in his side, reminded him of his own current situation and he quickly got up without struggle, determination only growing as he was sure he saw a flicker of his Caroline in blue-green eyes as she threw another punch at him, he dodged it expertly.

Game on.

Ding, Ding, Ding

 **~ [ Meanwhile ] ~**

Elena sucked in a deep breath, the brunette no longer struggled in her restraints, knowing it would be in vain. Instead, she took to trying to calm her racing heartbeat, afraid it would eject out of her chest before the battle was even over.

As she watched the crazed Original pull a sharp object out of his pocket and began approaching her vampire, she wanted to do everything in her power to freeze time.

But of course it wasn't possible, and the dark Original aggressively lunged, pounced really, tackling the older doppelgänger back.

Elena watched torturously as the two rolled around on the ground, the knife in between them, throwing hits and kicks, scratches, everything Elena thought was possible and hadn't before.

She watched in horror as the older vampire was about to plunge the knife into Katherine's side, yet a piercing scream that surrounded the air around them made the Original pause and as the brunette wondered why, he abruptly looked up at her and it took her a few seconds to realize the scream was her own.

Elena was astonished, even with Klaus' compelling, somewhere, somehow, a scream emitted from her lips to their ears, thankfully for her, the Original's brief pause at the distraction gave the vampire under him just enough time to turn the knife into his own side and throw him off her.

 **_[MWL]_**

Mentally and emotionally drained, Elena couldn't help feeling relieved with the sudden events that had transpired.

Briefly, glancing left and right, the young girls eyes went as wide as saucers.

Was that...?

No...It couldn't have been...was it?

 **~ [ MWL ] ~**

"Give it up, D. Save me some time and Stop. Fighting. Back." The bronze-haired emphasized every last words with a swing at the blue-eyed vampire.

"Not until you're back, so I can kill my idiot brother myself." Damon dodged each and every punch with skill, backing away slightly, not realizing the branch in the ground before it was too late.

He fell and Stefan took it as an opportune moment, kicking the already winded vampire in the side hard, while simultaneously stumping on him.

Making a mistake, the bronze-haired vampire went for another hard kick, only for the dark-haired vampire beneath him to grab him by the leg, swiftly flipping their positions so now he was on the ground, Damon standing overtop him.

Stefan sneered up at his brother (well the Ripper did) and it momentarily shocked the older Salvatore with the expression, never once had he ever seen his brother sneer, especially not as evil as the one he wore at that moment.

Approaching his body more closely with caution, Damon opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a scream, not just any scream...Elena's.

Temporarily distracted and on edge, the vampire directed his attention and all of his other senses toward the sound.

Not noticing the quick gust of wind that had surged from behind him, so when the screaming stopped he slowly turned back around, only to find his younger brother's body gone. "Sh*t." He cursed, taking in his surroundings.

"Lookin' for me?" A voice spoke, just behind him, and before Damon could turn, the other vampire had gripped both sides of his head.

"Goodbye, Brother."

 **~ [ MWL ] ~**

Tired and strength lacking a bit, Katherine once more cursed the...well the curse put on her and Damon.

Dragging her body upwards anyway, the vampire caught her second wind at hearing her girlfriend's voice again.

She could do this.

She moved cautiously closer to the downed Original, slowly pulling the knife out of his side and watching it heal itself in seconds, internally sighing in relief...she knew she wouldn't had been that lucky if situations were reversed.

"Well, well, well. The princess is a regular lifesaving scholar, must have learned from the best..." The Original's teasing smirk did nothing to ease Katherine's uneasiness as he stood with the bloody knife in hand. "...But that's not you is it, Katerina? I mean, it's not really you."

The opposing kept her narrowed eyes on the knife in his right hand. "Why don't we put the knife away, Klaus? Fight like a man for once in your life, yeah?"

Smirking, the Original put both his hands up in mock surrender before quickly throwing the knife right passed her, centimeters away from her ear, the whizzing sound unnerving her to no end, not to mention how close it could have came to ending her life.

"See how quickly I could have ended your life, Katerina? Instead of this foolish fighting, why don't we just put our petty differences aside...and you join me?" He began to circle the brunette again, causing her to back away before circling around with him. "Come on, Katerina...you and I are the same, both vengeful spirits with great strength, we could rule the world together, you and me-"

"We are _nothing_ the same!" She growled at the Original, looking a bit taken back. "I've changed, I'm no longer looking for revenge, the only thing I want vengeance on is _you_ , for killing my entire _family_."

"Ahh...yes, that was a rather unfortunate event, but Katerina, please. Let's not fight over old trivial scars, we could-"

"I. am not. going anywhere with you."

Abruptly, the Original stopped his movements, straightening up, and taking a glance over the vampire's shoulder. "Actually...I don't think you're going to have a choice in the matter."

Narrowing her eyes, Katherine followed his line of eye sight, taking the risk of leaving herself open and turning her back to him in the process but the Original only walked ahead of her, a conniving grin painting his features.

Katherine's face immediately hardened at the sight on the outside, but her inside's panic shot red hot throughout her body.

 **~ [ MWL ] ~**

The Ripper inside of Stefan's body smirked, as the older Salvatore boy dropped to the ground.

Sighing with mirth, he stepped on and over the body carelessly, dusting off his hands.

"Now..." The bronze haired vampire trailed off, his eyes narrowed, senses tingling.

A twig snapped from behind him.

"...You _do_ know I'm going to kill you, right? So, you should probably be running..."

Tyler swallowed as the ripper turned around, the wolf couldn't hinder the thought to just run back the way he had came now.

Breathing harshly, the wolf continued to step forward. "Stefan, I know you're in there man. Don't do this, I need your help here, Damon needs your help, Elena _especially_ needs your help, Caroline and Jeremy, Bonnie...h*ll, even Katherine needs your help."

The vampire hesitated, and Tyler could've sworn he saw a flicker of the real Stefan in there...apparently he was great with words today.

But then the ripper was back, and broad shoulders shrugged offhandedly, before his glare set and he stalked closer, like a predator and its prey.

Tyler let out a huff and stood his ground, as much as he wanted to run, he wasn't. This might be Katherine's fight but he gave his word, and he would fight.

Closing his eyes briefly, the wolf took a breath, before reopening...

"Woah..." He was aghast.

A wolf...no a shape shifter stood on four legs over one Stefan Salvatore's body, panting. Tyler was relieved, realizing the bronze-haired vampire was still breathing but couldn't help feel on edge about the shifter in front, eyeing him.

Eyeing him just as warily, Tyler walked toward it, not sure of its intentions but not afraid either, a shifter he could handle.

The shifter all of a sudden split into three more identical creatures of itself. Tyler stopped in his tracks.

A Gemini, he could not.

The four growled at him, and swallowing harshly, the wolf got close enough to kneel in front of the first image of the shifter riskily. "...Umm, calm down...it'll be okay...? J-just-"

All of a sudden, the four shifters in front, all at once shifted back into the first one and formed itself on two legs, its human form...and poor Tyler came face to face with...

"You just gonna kneel there staring at my junk all day mate or help me with this guy, yeah?" Gunn smirked down at the wolf and Tyler quickly stood, clearing his throat uncomfortably, staring anywhere but at the man, standing shamelessly in front of him, stark nude, having ripped out of his clothes.

"Right, so uh...I'll grab his legs, you grab his arms?" Tyler just barely met the shifter's piercing eyes and could definitely see a hint of amusement in them.

"Yeah, let's do it." He teasingly hit the wolf's shoulder with his bare hand, while _bare_...Tyler shivered.

"Right." Refusing to bend down first, he waited until the Australian man bent at the waist to grab the vampire's arms first before he grabbed at his legs, both making eye contact with each other before heaving him up.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Tyler gave him a questioning look, but followed as they continued to walk forward, shooting a glance toward the other stretched out vampire on the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait." Tyler's steps came to a halt. "Where are we going? We can't just leave Damon here, or my other friends back there, we need to help them."

"And we are, but I'm thinking two, not even three against that guy is going to get us anywhere...we're going to need some more help." He gazed down at the unconscious vampire they were holding.

The wolf's eyebrows shot up. "You mean, wake the ripper-"

"And get your friend back, yes." The Gemini finished for him. "Now, shall we get going?"

Hesitating for only a moment, the wolf nodded as they continued walking.

"By the way uh...thanks for saving my life back there."

"Don't mention it, mate."

 **~ [ MWL ] ~**

Katherine's eyes narrowed, a certain compelled blonde vampire had her girlfriend by the neck, a knife directed at her throat.

The ex-rogue vampire sighed, contemplating. On one hand she could easily take blondie out, she was no competition but...

Katherine glanced toward the brunette who stood, stock still, as if even if she could move she wouldn't be.

...On the other, the two were so close, Elena would probably hate her...if only there was some way to get the blonde away from the girl without killing her...

Suddenly, as if the idea had literally struck her, the doppelgänger attempted to surge forward and-...well at least that was her intention.

"Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you Katerina." Klaus stood in front of her in no time at all, a mocking smile on his lips. "That's cheating. One more step, and blondie here will slit little precious Elena's neck in an instant...wouldn't want that, now would we?"

 **~ [MWL ] ~**

Elena couldn't have been anymore surprised and terrified at that moment, and if she could, she'd be shaking.

Then, and as if she couldn't be put into anymore shock than she already was, her eyes caught movement to the far left, just behind the Original and her vampire girlfriend.

Elena blinked once.

Twice.

Three more times, and the sight was still there.

It was...Tyler? Carrying an apparently unconscious Stefan with another man, a stranger she had never seen in her life...a naked one.

Trying to be subtle, especially in the situation they were in, took great skill but Elena just barely managed to give her girlfriend a questioning look without the Original noticing.

Katherine, seeing as Klaus was in front of her, couldn't exactly look behind her or they'd be caught but as the two carried on pass stealthily, she finally noticed them, it was the kind of thing where you really had to be looking to notice, in that moment the naked man decided on looking up at them, putting a finger to his lips in a silent 'shh' and giving them both (Elena and Katherine) the 'okay' sign, before carrying on.

Katherine turned to give her girlfriend a small subtle wink, in-verbally telling her everything was fine, just in time for the Original to give her a curious side long glance but not giving two glances at what was actually going on behind him.

Weirdly, in her world, that had been the strangest thing she'd seen all day. Elena felt relieved, yet still a bit tense.

Apparently the huge and naked gentleman was a friend and if he wasn't, she had a feeling they would have had another really big problem on their hands.

"So...what's it going to be, Katerina? Are you staying or going...? Of course now if you run, the girl dies...so what's it gonna be?"

Katherine's jaw set.

 **...**

Looking towards the ground, refusing to meet the eye of the Original or her girlfriend, Katherine let the words slip out through clenched teeth. "I'm not leaving her."

 _Katherine, don't._

Hearing those words...that voice in her head made the older doppelgänger's gaze turn up, making eye contact with the younger girl, determination in her eyes and on her features, making it known she wasn't about to give up, wasn't about to leave her in the hands of this monster...not alone.

For her part, Elena was relieved to finally be able to connect with the vampire again, even if it was mentally. The brunette had almost forgotten she had that link with the older girl...and she wasn't about to give that up now, give her up now.

She met Katherine's stare with a determination of her own.

 _Elena, I am not leaving you._

Klaus took that moment to interrupt their silent moment. "So..."

Katherine turned her gaze toward him and one look into her eyes gave the Original his answer. "Didn't think you would...walk." He smirked and gestured for her to turn around and walk forward.

So the younger vampire, giving one last longing glance toward the other girl, took an unnecessary breath, after shooting the Original a deadly glare, and turned her back to him, slowly walking forward, one step at a time.

She already knew what this was, it was like walking the plank almost...expect it's not, you're forced to turn your back on your executor, terrified out of your mind, mind you, and wait for your death sentence.

She would know this tactic, she's seen it and felt incredibly guilty now for even being the executor herself once upon a time.

She smiled grimly. Never thought she'd be the victim in any scenario before she met Elena, if anything she'd thought she'd die by her own hand before anyone else would have the chance too.

Shaking her thoughts, the vampire let out a calming sigh and kept her eyes open, refusing to close them in fear of the inevitable...

 **...**

 **Klaus P.O.V 3rd**

Klaus watched the vampire fall to the ground and narrowed his eyes, keeping them on her for a few seconds.

He knew Katerina and there was rarely a time when she wasn't playing tricks...

Realizing that she was indeed unconscious, he turned in annoyance at hearing the sorrowful whimpers from behind him.

He sped over to the noise, causing her to flinch as well as she could, he quickly un-compelled her.

"Now." He stepped away from both the brunette and the blonde holding the knife to her throat. "Bring her here." He commanded the blonde and a compelled Caroline obediently abided.

Now able to move, Elena turned her head, glancing down towards her unmoving girlfriend, tears built in eyes, she returned her gaze to the Original, who leaned in way too close to her face with a treacherous smirk.

"Take her." He nodded towards the immobile vampire, never taking his eyes off Elena.

Once again, Caroline abided emotionlessly, strolling right towards Katherine laying out on the ground and picked her up with ease.

Elena tried desperately to look over the Originals shoulder, only for her vision to be blocked by him, and she shuddered as his breath caressed her features and not in a good way. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

Shock wearing off, Elena felt her basic human instincts kick in, telling her legs to start moving and take off in the opposite direction of the psychotic Original, but her mind and conscience wouldn't allow it, she wouldn't allow it.

Taking a longing glance around her, she saw her girlfriend unconscious and thrown over her compelled best friends shoulder, her little brother and her other best friend also lay unconscious beside each other a few feet away, and Damon...wait where was Damon? She couldn't run, there would be no-one, nothing to live for.

Elena let out a small scream as the Original abruptly hoisted her over his shoulder and she panicked, the brunette started to kick and pound on the vampire's back as he carried her, clawing at him and leaving scratches, one particular scratch caused the Original to let out a loud hiss, his fangs letting loose.

He dropped her quickly and Elena froze on the spot, having no idea where to go or what to do.

Three seconds later, Klaus made the decision for her, by back handing her, hitting the girl over the head hard enough to render her unconscious but not to kill her.

Sighing about loosing his temper, Klaus quickly lifted the brunette back over his shoulder and turned towards the blonde vampire, standing there emotionlessly, Katherine thrown over her shoulder, eyes glazed, and standing stock still as if a soldier waiting for her next command.

"Grab the younger Gilbert also, we'll come back for the witch and the rest of them."

With those words, he ambled towards the edge of the clearing, whistling as he crossed over and the makeshift clearing disappeared behind him.


	17. Waking Up - Sunburn - Losing Hope

The vampire groaned, slowly blinking her eyes open, black spots clouding her vision, everything around her sounding as if underwater.

A strangled sound to the front of her brought her back to reality.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut before blinking a couple more times, the black spots finally disappeared and the vampire's eyes settled on a bleak wooden ceiling, two huge windows inches apart from each other embedded in, covered up, but with the darkness that shined through, it was obviously night, _wherever_ she was.

Moving her eyes from left to right but not sitting up, from what she had taken in she was definitely in some kind of old creepy abandoned warehouse.

How typical.

There were broken patched up windows and old, dusty neglected crates to the right of her, she couldn't imagine the scum and rats that were probably piled up in the place...

Probably in the ceiling, walls, and under the floorboards too.

The only upside was that it wasn't cold like you'd think it would be, actually it was quite _eerily_ warm.

"Kat...?" A soft vulnerable voice called out, bringing her clouded mind and thoughts back down to reality once more.

"E...Elena?"

She heard a gurgled noise, the noise sounded like a mix between a literal sob of relief and a small laugh. "Oh thank god."

With that, ignoring her pounding headache, the vampire slowly lifted her head, trying to move her body but in turn realized she had been bound with her hands behind her back to a small wooden chair, legs tied with rope to the legs of the chair.

She pulled at the shackles but to her surprise they actually held her.

"D*mnnit." She swore, breathing through her nose, headache and muffled-ness slowly subsiding. "Oh god." She took a deep breath again, closing her eyes, really hoping it was just her imagination.

 _How did this all go so wrong?_

"Katherine?" The voice called out shakily for her once again.

"Elena, you're bleeding." The vampire blatantly stated, opening her eyes slowly as they finally settled on her girlfriend, herself currently with her hands tied behind her back, sitting against one of the rat-infested walls (none-to-willingly), legs also tied together in front of her and from what Katherine could see nailed to the already splintered wooden floor.

"Are you okay?" Elena completely ignored the vampire's question, looking over her from where the vampire sat in the chair just a few feet away.

Katherine swallowed, realizing she was fine, but she was a vampire, she'd be fine unless she was set on fire, decapitated, or staked, Elena on the other hand was human...she could nearly be killed by a bad cough or a hit to the head, speaking of...

"I'm fine, but _you_ are bleeding." Her gaze intensified while looking into her other halve's.

"Yes, it is rather intoxicating, isn't it?" A voice smoothly interrupted their moment, and Katherine looked up, just in time for a wooden door to close with a certain Original on their side of it.

The vampire glared but the Original's gaze flickered elsewhere. "Ahhh, Damon. You're awake. Nice of you to join the living er...the dead." His eyes laid upon Elena on the side of him closest to the door, a cruel smile on his lips. "And the soon to be dead."

Katherine bit her lip, taking everything in her not to open her mouth with a retort, briefly looking to her left where she just then noticed the other vampire in the room.

Damon slowly opened his eyes and groaned to himself.

The blue-eyed vampire sat on the old floorboards much like Elena, except his hands weren't tied behind his back, but arms were hung spread eagle style and each segment of rope tied around his wrists, the other ends tied to a metal beam hanging from the ceiling, legs bounded to the floor with shackles also.

Clenching his jaw, Damon took in his surroundings, much like Katherine had done a few minutes earlier, before he narrowed his eyes, settling on a smirking Klaus.

"You like?" He spoke to the three of them, gesturing around the warehouse.

After several futile attempts at breaking his shackles, Damon huffed, giving up. "What's with the circle, have a fetish or something?" He indicated to the clearly chalk drawn circle surrounding both the vampires where they sat.

The Original's eyes twinkled. "Or something..." He trailed off. "This circle, my dear boy...is a spell of sort, I had a certain witch of mine draw up. I'll spare you the details, it gives you you're abilities to heal quickly back, I'm sure by now you've felt your hearts stop beating once more, correct?"

When neither vampire responded and Elena just looked on in confusion, he continued. "As I thought."

"Why?" Damon took the bait.

The Original let out a sort of evil...giggle? Whatever it was made all three other occupants in the room cringe.

"That's for me to know...and for you three to find out."

With that, he turned exhilaratingly on his heels before walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight, Elena relaxed, if only a little bit, letting out a shaky sigh.

Both vampire's could hear her heart pounding irregularly with every beat.

"Elena..." They both started before turning to stare at each other, narrowing eyes with wary.

Elena interrupted. "This is all my fault."

Katherine cut in. "Elen-"

"No. No. It _is_. None of this would be happening if I would have just been more careful." "I-I'm so so sorry...A-and now we're...w-we..."

"Hey, come on. Stop it Elena. This isn't your fault, none of this is your fault. Klaus is a sick sadistic f*cking bastard but I wouldn't be able to handle it if something were to happen to you and if it's any ones fault, it's mine. He was after me and I led him here, now he's got a three for one special. _I'm_ sorry."

"No." Damon interrupted from the side of the room, causing both doppelgänger's to look up at him in confusion.

"What?" Elena was the first to speak.

"Elena, Katherine's right...none of this is your fault...but none of this is her fault either, it's mine. I should've been on time to pick you up, if I was, you wouldn't have been taken the first time."

Elena's eyes softened, taking in the older Salvatore. "Damon, I don't blame you for that. And absolutely _nothing_ happened to me for those couple hours I was gone." Sensing an interruption from her girlfriend, Elena's gaze flickered from one vampire to the other with sincerity. "I swear."

Both vampire's nodded grimly, giving in, for right then and for the next five minutes all of them were silent towards each other.

"K-Kat?"

Katherine sighed and closed her eyes at the amount of shakiness and vulnerability in the girls voice. "Elena we will get out of this."

But the girl didn't reply and Katherine finally got up the nerve to glance her way, the younger girl was looking down at the old floorboards, scratching at the wood there but the vampire could still tell how nervously frightened she was and that her words hadn't helped a lot but the truth was Katherine didn't know what to say.

She didn't know where they were.

She didn't know where the rest of their little gang were.

Elena was hurt.

They were all bound.

And on top of all that, it was a huge possibility that Klaus of all people were going to kill them all before tomorrow.

Katherine took a breath and concentrated, for that moment the vampire blocked out Damon's grunts and slight shuffling of discomfort along with her girlfriend's profound yet shallow breathing and her own constantly nervous shifting to use her vampire senses to try and pick up any noise around them to tell where they were or at least if there were more people out there other than Klaus.

But after a minute of absolutely no signs, the vampire gave up with quite the frustratedly loud huff.

This time she was the one to avoid her girlfriend's gaze, seeing as she could feel the girls eyes burning silently into her head but other than that didn't open her mouth to say anything about it.

So when Katherine could no longer feel the younger girls gaze on her, she took a quick glance to her side and to her front, toward Damon and toward Elena.

She promised herself, if anything she'd at least had to get Elena out safe, even if it meant getting herself and Damon killed, not that it was selfish to get both of them killed, she knew the blue-eyed vampire had the same idea going.

They would fight together and keep Elena alive at any and all cost.

Katherine's eyebrows knitted together.

Speaking of fighting together...

 **[ One Hour In ]**

"Where is Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie?"

As soon as the Original had entered the room he was bombarded with the question by a persistent human.

Klaus looked a little taken back for a minute, probably expecting that tone of voice from one of the other vampire's in the room but smiled nonetheless like he was expecting the question.

Katherine kept her eyes on them.

 _Either this guy is a really good actor or the years really have gone to his head..._

"Oh, your little friends? They're in the other room." Seeing the looks on their faces, he continued. "Not to worry, I won't harm them, it's just you three I _really_ want." His tone of voice sent shivers down Elena's spine, and not in a good kind of way.

"And my brother?" She ground out through clenched teeth and tears building up in her eyes at the thought of anything happening to him.

"Oh...I have forgotten him, haven't I?" He chuckled, prolonging.

"Where's. her. brother?" This time it was Damon to ground out the words, glaring at the Original who had rolled his eyes carelessly before waving the question off.

"He's with them..."

Elena sighed of relief and felt her shoulders drop a little.

"...but there was one person, _thing_ , missing when I went back to the forests...anyone of you happen to know where that nettlesome wolf ran off to?" He said the title wolf with heavy disdain before a wide smile lifted his lips once more.

He only got silence in return. "Oh well, I guess all dogs can't be loyal, not to worry, I still have you three to play with!" True excitement could be heard in his voice as he kneeled down to stroke Elena's cheek, causing her to tremble lightly. "Isn't that right?" It was a whisper, a cruel whisper that made the younger girl flinch and try desperately to move away from his touch as he chuckled mockingly.

"You son of a b*tch..." Katherine finally spoke lowly, warning and threat in her voice, before letting out a yell. "Leave her alone!" She yanked heavily at the restraints that held her once again to no avail.

Stopping his movements, getting off one knee, and spinning around, the Original grinned. "Ahhh, she speaks."

Katherine twitched. She had fallen right into his trap of provoking her.

"Katerina, you used to be quiet the schizoid, what happened to you?"

The vampire had only glared silently with hate, a scowl painting her features.

"Oh of course, my apologies, I hear you go by Katherine now."

"And I hear you go by a douche now...so nothing on your sides changed."

Damon sssss'd with a smirk, clearly approving of the quip. "Burn."

"And since we're on the topic of the past, where's your b*tch of a sister? Did she ever get that stick out of her a*s?" The vampire rose her eyebrows, well he did provoke her to get her talking, might as well make him regret it.

"You mean before or after he killed her?" Damon mocked.

"Mm, good riddance." Katherine gave a wryly smile and Elena shot her a look, which in return she just gave the most innocent look to.

"Great sense of humor, I'll miss that when I tear out your larynx."

The older doppelgänger gave a nonchalant sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Gee, tell us how you really feel."

Elena's eyes narrowed even more and the girl looked as if she wanted to kill her herself.

Klaus gave a dark chuckle before there was a hard delivered slap to her face

From the dark area of the room where Elena sat, the girl flinched at the harshness of it all, letting out an almost audible squeak from where she had jumped a bit.

Moving her jaw from side to side, her split lip already healing itself, Katherine narrowed her eyes.

She couldn't give two f*cks about what Klaus did to her, but what she didn't want was Elena seeing this.

 _Geez, trick a guy one time..._

The Original stretched out the bones in his hands, sneering down at her. "You know you've been running from me for centuries...I was starting to think you didn't want me around."

The older girl dropped her glare and finally opened her mouth, blood seeping through her teeth in a smile set snidely, she spit out a clot of blood on the ground, centimeters away from his shoe.

"What gave it away?"

 **[ Two Hours In ]**

Being left alone once again and after being on the receiving end of a certain brunette's piercing glare and refusal to talk to her, Katherine watched contently as the girl had finally fallen asleep.

Seeing the younger girl shivering a little made the vampire want to wrap her up in her arms, though she'd never know why, to her the room temperature was actually...perfect.

Another question was how the girl had fallen asleep in their situation and her position in the first place, couldn't have been comfortable, but at least she _was_ sleeping, that had to be good sign, right?

She herself couldn't get to sleep at all, she moved her head upwards so she could see what crept through the sheet covered windows.

The sun was coming up.

Bored, she rotated her head to the left, finding Damon also wide awake and seeing as Elena was sleeping, she could at least attempt at making conversation.

"So why were you crying...? Someone hurt your feelings?" Her tone automatically switched to sarcasm when talking to Damon and so okay so it wasn't the most gentle or friendly approach but it was something.

The blue-eyed vampire for his part, let out a bitter laugh. "Oh you mean the happy tears I shed, seeing as I thought you were dead a couple hours ago?"

"Sorry to disappoint."

He didn't reply after that and Katherine knew he wasn't upset about her snarky attitude or even the situation they were in, his thoughts were elsewhere.

Giving a small huff and clearing her throat uncomfortably, she began speaking softly. "Look i-i'm sorry...um, about your brother."

The only indication that he had even heard her was a small grim nod to her condolences.

Both vampire's settled into a not-so-comfortable but not-so-awkward silence after that, that being the last of that little moment they just shared.

That left Katherine to her bombarding thoughts once more, wondering about Klaus's intentions and why he hadn't severely harmed any one of them yet, especially Elena.

"..."

The door, abruptly opened up on the other side of them room, causing Elena to stir and both vampires to look up in alarm, but of course in walked...Caroline.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

 _You've got to be kidding me..._

The blonde was still as compelled as ever and had a tray of food in her hands, walking over to Elena in her tranced like state and dropping it in front of her before working on her restraints, untying the bonds that held her arms, which Elena was extremely thankful for while stretching her aching limbs.

The young vampire stayed there for a minute and Elena held her breath, looking into her best friends eyes, hoping to see any part of her in there.

But as soon as it was there, it was gone and the girl skittered out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So blondie's Klaus' little slave now, great." Katherine started with a roll of her eyes before her eyes found her doppelgänger's. "What was that about?"

"I-I don't know." The brunette stuttered, and Katherine could only guess that the girl had finally given up on giving her the silent treatment for the whole 'taunting an unkillable, psychotic, rage-filled, Original' thing. Her words.

Elena broke eye contact with her after a minute or two, looking down at the food placed in front of her warily, it looked delicious sure but seeing as she hasn't known who made it or what might be in it...

She looked up, giving the two vampire's questioning looks.

"No."

"Yes."

They both spoke simultaneously, and it was their turn to give each other questioning looks, well looks of disbelief.

"There could be anything in there. We have no idea who made it, only an idiot would think it would be safe to eat that!"

"So what Damon!? We let her starve!"

"No."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Conjure up a thanksgiving feast? Shes human, Damon. Humans eat, didn't you know."

"Yeah, well if she dies-"

"She'll die either way if she doesn't eat-"

"She-"

"Is right here, and would love it if you would stop talking about her like shes _not._ " Elena glared up at the two of them, while stressing the words. "I'm going to eat it." She concluded.

Damon just shook his head before glaring over at a smug looking Katherine.

Elena shot her vampire a look.

"What?"

Damon leaned his head back against the wall, breathing out a huff as the girl dug in.

"Your funeral..."

 **[ Thirty Minutes Later ]**

"You doing okay over there, Elena?"

Elena's eyes flew up to the older doppelgänger at that the sound of her voice, startled.

Everything had been relatively silent since she had woken and that's what worried Katherine, the younger girl had been way too quiet for the situation they were in and she didn't liked it.

She knew the girl was trying to hold it all in, so when she looked up at her, tears clearly visible, hands in front of her trembling, and every emotion in the book shown in her soft eyes, the vampire wasn't surprised.

The brunette tried to nod, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Katherine shook her head. "Baby, nothing is going to happen to us, to me, to Damon, to Jeremy, to the rest, and especially not you. We're going to kick Klaus's a** and then we are gonna get the h*ll out of here , wherever here is, end of story."

The vampire tried to reassure the girl, and okay so it wasn't all in truth. The truth was, the only person who was likely to make it out of the situation alive was Elena herself...but she didn't need to know that.

Elena's gaze wavered, eyes shining with unshed tears as she looked up at her.

She truly wanted to believe the vampire, she did but still she had her doubts...not to mention the vampire wasn't telling her something, she was lying to her. She ignored it for the moment.

"B-but why is he doing this? What is he going to do to us? Why hasn't he killed us yet? What-" The younger girl was completely flustered and Katherine tried to calm her.

"Shh, shh, shh, Elena, calm down. I can't...I don't know, okay? I don't know why he does what he does, but I do know something, and that's the fact that I am going to get you out of this."

"Kat..." She knows what she means by that.

"I mean it, Elena."

"No! No, I don't _want_ you to mean it. Not if me getting out of here means you dying!...n-not if it means me living without you."

Katherine swallowed and had to admit, at times the younger girl could be very insistent and persuasive...but this was one argument she wasn't going to win. "I..."

Elena shot her an inquiring look.

"I...can't live without me either, but I'm pretty d*mn sure oxygen is more important."

The younger girl looked completely bewildered for a second before cracking a small smile and a snort of laughter.

Katherine couldn't help but feeling accomplished at the beautiful sight.

Unfortunately, that's when Klaus chooses to enter, interrupting them, and both their smiles and spirits immediately drop.

He had something in his hands and looked at Katherine with an unreadable expression.

The vampire narrowed her eyes in suspicioun. "What?"

"You haven't noticed."

"Notice...notice what?" The vampire's eyes flickered to her girlfriend, studying her, then down at herself, and then back to Klaus.

The Original let out a low chuckle. "Oh, Katerina...I think you're losing your touch."

And with those words, he dawdled out, but not without throwing a wink to Elena, the girl watching closely as something purposely slipped and hung from his clenched fist before the door closed behind him.

"I don't know about anyone else but I am getting really tired of these insane riddl-"

Katherine was interrupted with a sharp cry, and instantly looking over the girl, top to bottom, she inquired. "Elena?"

The younger girl could only shake her head back and forth vigorously.

"Hey, hey. Come back to me, babe. What's wrong?"

"Oh my god, Katherine." Both hands went up to her mouth.

Katherine was a bit nervous now and even Damon, who had also been relatively silent the whole time, sat up in alarm. "What? What? What is it?"

"Y-your necklace. Wh-where is it?" She pointed.

Blinking slowly, Katherine took a breath and looked down, Damon's eyes followed suit, and sure enough, the necklace that protected her from the sun's harmful rays that hung around her neck wasn't there anymore.

Damon leaned his head back against the wall, and Katherine screwed her pain-filled eyes shut with a sigh.

"Katherine?"

"Elena."

"Kat..."

"Elena, listen to me."

"No."

"Elena!"

"No! I don't want to _hear_ it! I know what you're going to say and-"

"I don't want you to see, Elena." She stressed. "You know what's going to happen, and you... I-I'm sorry."

Elena's stomach dropped. _No no no no no._

Tears started to build in her eyes, and Katherine looked away, choosing instead to look down at the old floorboards.

Damon sighed from across the room, being lucky enough to be bound in the shade, he felt a twinge of his pity for the other vampire. "She's right Elena, you're not going to want to see..." He made sure to make intent eye contact with the girl and shake his head to show how serious he was.

Of course, his words didn't make her feel any less emotionally pained.

"I-I can't." She looked back to her vampire. "I can't...Katherine, look at me."

The vampire looked up tentatively into the girls tearfully fearful eyes, searching.

"I love you...and no matter what happens here, wherever we are...I need you to remember that, okay?"

Elena nodded, wiping the tears, the vampire desperately wished she could kiss away. "I-I love you too."

Katherine smiled, a hesitant one, but a genuine one.

"Oh how sweet." A gruff voice interrupted from the other far side of the room, to the right of Katherine, in front of Damon, and to the left/front of Elena.

Klaus.

How and when he had gotten in, the two vampire's and human didn't know, all they knew is that the Original stood with a conniving smirk on his face, and the other one holding a good amount of rope that hung from the ceiling, more specifically...the cover that shielded one of the windows hanging just above Katherine's head.

The vampire swallowed, bracing herself. "You know, I'm going to really enjoy ripping your head off your shoulders." She spoke through clenched teeth. She could hear Elena's sobs now but didn't dare look her way.

The Original smirked down at her. "Oh Katerina, even with your humanity turned on, your empty threats are still _ever_ the delight..."

"Believe me, I may have flicked the switch but make no mistake my threats are very full and _very_ real."

"Are they now...? Well why don't you sit back and watch...or feel as I come through with one of mine, the Salvatore and the girl are free to watch also, of course. I mean certainly if they aren't watching, they'll hear." And the Original took that moment to drop the the curtain causing the vampire let out a loud hiss, fangs revealing themselves as sun shined through the cracks, first ray piercing her skin.

 **...**

The next...she didn't know how many minutes, or hours, for all she knew it could have been days, all the young girl knew was that they were the worse she had lived through in her 17 years of life and she wouldn't have wished it upon anyone.

Klaus had switched from vampire to vampire, Damon and Katherine, one of her best friends and girlfriend.

The people she loved and cared for so much, the Original took turns beating and torturing them.

 **...**

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, trying in vain to cover her ears, to block out the screams.

It frightened her, the things the Original had done to Damon...to her vampire, a human would have never survived.

 **...**

Wiping his hands clean from blood with the towel he had brought in, the Original smiled 'charmingly' at the human huddled in to herself, eyes still closed, ears still covered.

"It isn't going to work, Ms. Gilbert."

"Shut. Up." She was adamant once more, never changing her position, except hesitantly uncovering her ears.

"Elena..." The Original sing-sung, and now he was closer, stooping to her level, causing her to flinch and open her eyes in alarm.

He laughed, reaching out and-

"Don't. Touch. Her."

Elena was quick to look up, above the Original's head, mentally sighing in relief.

They were both alive. Damon and Katherine, alive.

She watched in amazement as the burns, cuts, bruises, and everything healed themselves within seconds, leaving both Damon and her vampire appearing unscathed, the only thing left being the blood that had spilled from them during...

Elena, once again, mentally shivered, tears springing to her eyes.

When had she become such an emotional wreck.

Klaus chose to ignore the vampire, forcefully moving the human's chin to face him, this time regarding her with a hateful glare. "You _humans_ , all of you, _weak_. How could someone even stand being with someone so...so..."

"Who died and made you queen?" This time it was Damon who spoke.

"No, I think you're wrong Damon. I think he's going for God."

Both vampire's skillfully avoided Elena's glare.

Of course she knew what both vampire's were doing, they were trying to steal the Original's attention away from her.

And apparently, it was working. He stood fully, turning his back to her.

But Katherine knew better. She had seen the brief flicker of indecisiveness in his eyes when he turned toward her, he contemplated on whether or not to use Elena to hurt her or...she shook her head, knowing she had to be more careful now, because this time around he had leverage. Leverage meaning the _very_ human, _very_ fragile love of her life .

Meanwhile, Elena had willed her pounding head to open their connection.

 _Katherine, stop it._

The older doppelgänger briefly made eye contact with the teenage girl before her eyes once again steeled on the Original in front of her.

 _I don't know what you're talking about._ She denied.

 _Katherine, Please._

Klaus stood directly in front of the chaired vampire now, and gave her a teasing smile, reaching down to stroke her chin.

Katherine bristled, fangs revealing themselves only for a second to snap at the Original, missing as he pulled his hands away with inhuman speed, winking.

"You see what monsters we are, Elena." He addressed the girl behind him but hadn't taken his eyes off the other vampire.

He said 'Elena' with great joy and Katherine bristled once more, she didn't even want to hear the girls name come from his lips. She wanted to rip his tongue out just at the thought.

"We're _monsters_ , Elena. Human's don't belong with monsters, humans belong with humans. Monsters...well we eat humans, we kill humans like you...back in the good ol' days Katerina would have just made a deal and left you behind by now...and if I know her-"

"Well you don't know me." Said vampire spat, nearly growling as she glared up at him. "And I'm not leaving without her." Soft brown eyes briefly meant a pair of identical ones, before the vampire's gaze met the Original's. "She's leaving here. Alive."

It was a promise. An assurance. A commitment.

Klaus narrowed his eyes down at her. "And what about you?"

She didn't hesitate.

"What about me?"

 **[ Another Hour Later ]**

Klaus had left just the three of them once more, claiming he had to go wash up and prepare.

For what, Elena dared not ask or even think.

Damon's groan made both girls turn their heads toward him. "Okay, look not to play devils advocate here-"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Then don't." She deadpanned glaring over at him, gaze softening as she turned her head to continue to watch Elena, whose anxiety and tension noticeably started to grow by the minute. Damon hadn't helped much.

"Elena we'll be fine. You'll be fine. I swear it."

"And what about you? I want you to be fine too..."

"I'm fine if you are, Elena."

The younger girl only nodded smally, looking back down at the floor, scratching at the wood once again and chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

The vampire looked over at Damon, who could only give her a halfhearted shrug, just as helpless as herself.

They were losing hope.

"We'll be fine." She repeated, more to herself than anything, sighing.

Silence.

Shaking her head, she lost a small amount of her own hope.

 **[ Meanwhile... ]**

"So..."

"The names Gunn." The burly man reached out a hand.

The wolf nodded, accepting and shaking the hand. "Tyler." He offered and thanked God the man had found some clothes wherever they were.

The Gemini Shifter, Gunn, nodded.

"So um...if you don't mind me asking, where are we?"

Tyler took in the scenery, they were definitely in some cabin in the woods, old but...kind of a unique look and feeling to the place.

"A place I uh...like to call home."

"This is your home?"

"No, a place I like to _call_ home. I sort of...hide out here sometimes to get away, from danger, or family and mates...and what not. Look, can we get this along, I thought you wanted to save your mates."

The wolf nodded slowly, curious as to what the Gemini wasn't telling him but he knew he was right. "Right, right. We're wasting precious time, let's do this."

The two walked to their previous spot in the large cabin, where a couple of couches sat, along with a TV in front...and one, Stefan Salvatore in the middle, tightly restrained to a chair that most certainly wouldn't hold him when he woke, but that's what Gunn was for.

Tyler eyed him warily. "So whose going to wake him?"

Gunn positioned himself behind the vampire to hold him still when he rose, looking up at the wolf.

"Well they're your friends, mate. You do the honors."

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! Review.**


	18. Hope Remains - More Than Ready

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I also hope you enjoy this one just as much or even better :)**

Katherine huffed, watching the brunette flinch for her thousandth in under a minute.

"Will you cut it out?" She looked over at her fellow blue-eyed vampire in the corner, stubbornly struggling against his restraints. "Why bother, you know you're not getting out of those and you're scaring Elena."

Damon didn't speak a word, only continued twitching, but concentrated on trying to keep still by staring at the hard wooden floors.

Elena sighed, relaxing only a little but calmed nonetheless, giving the older vampire a small grateful smile, then a look of confusion .

The vampire rose her eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "What?"

Elena gave a pointed stare at the other vampire and then back to her.

Katherine realized what she was getting at and rolled her eyes at the vampire's lack of self control. "Right...Elena what do you think you get when you put two vampire's and a human in a room, scarce of blood, _together_ for several hours?"

Eyebrows furrowing, the younger girl took a cautious glance over toward her friend. "So he's...b-but he restrained you both..."

Katherine nodded once more. "That is also why I'm sure he's planning on getting us to the point of almost snapping before letting us loose to...you know..." The brunette vampire trailed off, not only not wanting to continue but also taking notice of her girlfriend keeping a wary eye on the other vampire across the room.

"Hey, don't worry about him..."

Elena's eyes flickered back up to hers.

"...control is... _definitely_ a Salvatore's problem, but as much as I hate to admit it, it's going to take a while for him to 'gnaw' his way out of those shackles ther-"

"What about you? " Her other half abruptly interrupted her, not being able to hold it back anymore.

The vampire rose her eyebrows, looking fairly amused. "What?"

The younger girl stuttered. "I-I mean, I'm thankful, but why aren't you...you know, c-craving me?"

A small smug smirk played at the vampire's lips, eyebrows only raising even further up.

Elena internally rolled her eyes at herself and outwardly groaned, a blush tinting her cheeks. "That _so_ came out wrong."

Katherine just shook her head.

Instead of teasing the already flustered girl, the vampire merely shrugged and said- "Maybe I just crave you more than anything else, my bloodlust for example, maybe...maybe _you_ overshadow it all."

And in that moment, Elena couldn't help really feeling the emotions that washed over her, she smiled, letting the tears drop, eyes lighting up something special for the first time since being kidnapped by Klaus.

The words themselves were short and sweet, and meant a whole lot to the girl who in her own experiences knew just how much blood meant to a vampire, and to think Katherine thought she was more-

The vampire cleared her throat uncomfortably after a beat had passed. "Plus, I'm older and more experienced, so I have more self-control than most of the vampire's you've probably come across."

"God..." Just how sad their situation really was came back to the girl after that.

Meanwhile, the vampire sucked in a breath. "Look, Elena. If something happens..."

"No. Don't."

" _Elena_ , if something happens to me, I want you find a way, I don't care how, but you need to get very very far away from here and let Damon and I handle this."

Tears, sad tears this time, yet again sprang to the younger girls eyes. The teenager shook her head vigorously. "No. _Nothing_ is going to happen to you, you hear me! Or I will kill you myself, we had a deal, I-I won't leave you."

"Elena-"

"And I know how your mind works Katherine, so don't you _dare_ try and compel me to."

Katherine swallowed. "I won't...I mean I _would_ , but considering you wear and drink vervain like its your salvation, which it might just be." The vampire muttered the last part under her breath before continuing. "I can't..look Elena, Klaus was right, I am a monster, I've killed countless amounts of people, I'd deserve it."

She could see the younger girl clearly opening her mouth to no doubt disagree with her words so the vampire quickly continued.

"But _you_ , you Elena... you're pure, you have your whole life ahead of you. Sometimes...sometimes i'd wish you'd never meant Stefan, never got pulled into this life because somehow...this just doesn't feel right, like you should have a chance at a normal life, to know the joy of living as a normal teenager, unlike Stefan, Damon, and I did, which I guess was a bit my fault...not the point, the point is, you deserve to live through this and grow old, none of this is about you, it's about Klaus getting back at me, and that _is_ completely my fault...so, _I_ don't deserve to-"

"!"

The vampire gulped, actually gulped. A truly angered Elena was most definitely your worst nightmare.

"I don't care about any of those things, not if it means being without you! I love you for gosh sakes! Don't you get that!" The younger doppelgänger's tears were flowing freely now, face flustered. "If I hadn't met _Stefan_ , I would've never had met _you_!" The girl cried with raw anger and love, sending straight shots to Katherine's heart.

Realization came crashing down the vampire and she knew she had to get control of the situation before her girlfriend had an aneurysm.

She shifted in her chair a little with the restraints still holding her to move impossibly closer as some sort of comfort. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I love you too Elena, okay? I love you and I won't bring it up again, I swear..." She tried soothing the girl.

Elena nodded and bit her lip, whimpering a bit before self consciously sniffing and wiping her tears away.

Because really, when in the world did she become _that_ emotional chick?

 _Oh right, she knows._

 _When the stress started._

 _When the sleep deprivation started._

 _And let's not forget her constant, raging, God given hormones as a teenage girl._

She sighed, wanting so badly to bring her knees up to her chest, but they were still shackled to the floor, unlike her hands, that wanted so badly to reach out and hold the vampire's warm, comforting hand, her body wanting to be wrapped around her vampire's desperately so. "I'm sorry too, I'm just really emotional right now for some reason and-"

Katherine shook her head. "Shh, shh, shh, baby, we're fine...just relax, we're going to get out here." She reassured.

Elena nodded.

The vampire yanked once at her restraints and the three parties heard something snap.

Damon and Elena both snapped their heads down to where the vampire's wrist lay and could see clearly where a single segment of tight rope had snapped off.

Damon barely stopped himself from gaping and Elena actually did.

To anyone looking in it would seem small but to them it was so much more, it was hope.

Katherine looked to her own wrist in surprise and then back up, grinning "See?"

Elena could only nod once more, still in shock, but this time believing it.

Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

 **\- [Meanwhile] -**

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"For the hundredth time, yes. Their scent is clearly coming from here, can't you smell it?"

"I'm a Shifter _and_ a Gemini, mate. Not much more room for enhanced senses."

"Would you just break the lock?"

"Why should I? That lock looks like it could weigh more than me." The Gemini shifted closer to the old rusted door, looking up at the equally old looking warehouse.

"Yeah, well I got us here." Tyler tried peeking through one of the broken windows, but it was so badly patched up, there was nothing to see. "And I woke Stefan. Therefore, you do it."

Coincidentally, it was in that moment that the bronze-haired vampire chose to come walking back from around the side of the semi-tall building.

Tyler glanced at him only for a moment before checking through another window. "You find anything?"

The vampire rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "Nothing, but there is definitely people in there and I did find another side door...we could probably break into it more easily than this one."

Gunn contemplated for a moment in silence. "I say we split up, and if this Klaus is in there, he's probably already expecting us, so why not go through both doors, try an' ambush 'em."

The wolf shook his head adamantly. "No. No. No. That won't work, we can't ambush an Original."

"Well, why not?" It was Stefan's turn to speak up opposingly, which had been a shock to both the shifter and wolf because he had been relatively silent on their journey to where they were at, Tyler could only guess he was still burying himself in the guilt and grief of the Ripper's actions. "I mean without me, it's only him."

"And Caroline."

"What?"

"He's compelled her."

The bronze-haired vampire sighed, as the familiar feeling of even more guilt piled atop his shoulders. "Okay, okay, we can deal with that once we take down Klaus, his compelling should wear off and we can save the rest of them in there, sound like a plan?"

Tyler gave in with a sigh, placing his hands on his hips. "Alright, alright, but whose splitting up? There's three of us, so one of us is going in solo."

"I'll go." Stefan immediately volunteered and both Gunn and Tyler fixed him with a strange look.

"You sure about that?"

The vampire merely gave a stiff nod of the head. "I got us into this mess, I'm going to get us out, or at least help." With that, before any protest, he turned on his heel, walking the corner to the side of the building.

The wolf's eyebrows furrowed. "Okayyyy..." He stepped back and gestured to the huge lock on the warehouse door, looking up at the Gemini. "Shall we?"

The huge man tilted his head, cracking the bones in his neck before shooting the wolf a sly smirk. "You might wanna move out of the way for this one, mate."

It only took Tyler a few seconds to get it, but of course the burly man running in his direction, shoulder first, helped hasten his decision to get the h*ll out of the way.

The sound of old rusted metal, reached and screeched in the wolf's ears annoyingly so before a rush of relief washed over him when there was the undeniable sound of huge metal hitting the ground.

Wiping his brow, Gunn looked up at the wolf with a challenging smirk. "Ready to meet your grimm'ed reaper, kid?"

In which Tyler returned with his own smirk, heart beating a million beats per minute, yet his determination never wavering. They were in.

"More than ready."


	19. Rescue Mission 101: & Complications

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

 **[ Rescue Mission 101: ]**

"Your girlfriend is a vampire." Klaus taps the teenager's nose. "Not a human. Vampire's kill, they drain blood."

Elena squirms. "What? A-Are you trying to brainwash me?"

"You wish dear Elena, but sadly you already know about this... _alternative_ world and there's no taking that back, well...not unless someone compels you to do so of cour-"

"No, please." She looks up at him with panic in her eyes.

The Original let out out cruel laughter. "Please what?"

"Please, please, don't make me forget. I'll do anything-"

"She doesn't mean that."

"Damon, shut up."

Klaus' eyes turned on electric blue ones. "Yes...Mr. Salvatore, what she said." He then turned his back on the seething vampire. "Now, don't you worry, of course I won't compel you. I am simply reciting to you the truth, the truth of us vampire's, I'm sure you've seen it. What we really are? What are you expecting mm...? That maybe Katerina won't give in, won't drain you dry one day and because she _'loves'_ you, she won't give in to her urges. " He says 'loves' with such spite that Elena flinched.

There was a scoff from behind him. "Aww...Klaus-y, you almost sound jealous."

The Eldest vampire chuckles. Not even sparing a look over his shoulder. "And you, Katerina, you should know better than to fool around with and prey on helpless, _stupid_ , teenaged girls." This time he forcefully reaches out, cupping the teary-eyed girl's jaw, causing her to wince.

Katherine snarled, yanking hard at her restraints but the Original ignored it, continuing to stare right into Elena's soul, through her brown irises.

"Vampire's are foul, dishonest, cynical, blood lusting creatures, my dear girl. Some may even call us savages, isn't that right Katerina?" He paused, waiting for the vampire's, no doubt demeaning response.

After a beat, the Original turned to face her, in the process letting go of Elena.

But no response came, Katherine simply glanced behind him and Damon's eyes followed, followed by Elena's piercing gaze.

 **...**

"You sure about this?" Jeremy questions his girlfriend, sitting cross legged in front of her.

Bonnie grabbed his hands from across the makeshift circles that they had made with items around the dark room.

Klaus had long since forgotten about them, after they had woken, he had left them there, cold and starving, but with each other, which they were grateful for.

The witch nodded reassuringly, closing her eyes. "Definitely." She took a breath before exhaling. "Now-"

A loud screeching cut off the brunette and caused both parties to open their eyes widening, whilst covering their ears.

Looking towards the sound, they both realized that the large metal door locking them in was fastly caving in from the outside.

Glancing toward each other, both quickly stood from their positions and took a hold of each other's hands, backing into the farthest wall away from it.

A few seconds later, as anticipated, the door gave away, falling rather harshly to the splintered wooden floor boards.

"Someone call for a rescue party?"

And Jeremy felt his heart start to beat regularly once more.

"Talk about instantaneous magic."

 **...**

Meanwhile, Klaus' eyebrows furrowed together. "Why so silent?"

There was a click of a tongue from directly behind him. "Oh sorry, I was still waiting for the punchline."

The Original quickly spun around, turning his back on the two vampire's, coming face to face with...yet another one.

"Stefan..." His voice was eerily calm, but everyone in the room could sense the underlying anger there. "What a surprise, you aren't here for pleasantries I assume?"

"That would be correct." A pair of soft hazel eyes swiftly took in the scene before him, a glance toward his bonded brother, another toward a slightly confused Katherine, and then another quick glance thrown his ex-girlfriend's way, Elena's way, a silent apology in his eyes before turning back to his original target, glaring. "You used me."

Klaus rose a challenging eyebrow at this as the the bronze-haired vampire's eyes only seemed to narrow even more in his direction.

"I-"

But before he could object or protest in any way, Stefan had thrown himself forward and at the Original.

 **...**

"Okay, everyone ready?" Bonnie retook her seat on the floor, taking both Tyler and Jeremy's hands while looking around the circle where herself, Tyler, Jeremy, and Gunn sat, conjoined in hands.

They all went over the plan, the witch was supposed to try and direct her powers to another room in the warehouse where it would seek out at least one of the vampire's and enhance their powers, strengthening them against the Original and hopefully equalling their powers.

All three guys nodded her way, so the dark skinned girl nodded to herself before taking a breath.

"You've got this." Tyler reassuringly added and Bonnie shot him a small grateful smile before closing her eyes and taking one final deep breath...

 **...**

"Oh, Stefan my boy...we could have ruled the world together. And to think...you thought you were going to defeat me."

The Original continued to tease the younger vampire, knife edging slowly towards the boy's (man's?) throat.

The two had fought for a while before the Original had finally gotten the upper hand and had the vampire pinned up against the wall.

The knife closing in on him.

Elena had been frozen to the spot since the bronze-haired vampire had came into view and Damon had been struggling against his restraints even more since they started fighting while Katherine did the same.

"And after I'm finished with you...I'm going to finally get to that ex-girlfriend of yours."

Stefan growled, desperately trying to struggle out of Klaus' firm grip on him.

The Original glanced back at the second-oldest vampire in the room with mirth. "You don't mind sharing, do you Katerina?"

Elena tensed. _Bad thing to say, bad, really bad thing to say, that would be just about the worst thing to say in this situation._

The comment ignited a flare inside of Katherine, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Now." Klaus turned back towards the vampire he held captive, the knife piercing not-so lightly into his neck now, invoking out a sticky red substance. "Any last words before your demise, Salvatore?"

Katherine took a breath, almost immediately regretting it as a sharp pain ripped through her chest, the vampire gasped, fortunately going either unnoticed or ignored by the Original but not by Damon or Elena.

As anticipated, the younger girl started to panic, thinking something had gone wrong, however, panic was overshadowed by shock a few seconds later as both the blue-eyed vampire and herself watched the vampire very suddenly rip her restraints clear off, legs and all.

As she stood, you could visibly see where her wrists bled when she incessantly pulled against the confinements that bonded her. Bonded her.

 **"I. don't . share."** The words were growled out in just about every sense of the words before the doppelgänger was across the room, throwing the Original off of Stefan and onto the other side.

As Klaus' back hit the wall, Katherine could feel six very perceptive eyes burning into her in astonishment but ignored them.

She sped across the room, picking the Original up and continuously pounded her fist into his face, she couldn't help it, she felt this... _exhilarating_ sense of power.

That was...until he threw her off, Klaus had switched their positions, retaliating hits, though she blocked just about half of them before kicking him off of her and sending him into one of the many wooden crates stacked up against the wall.

His weight broke underneath them and the rest toppled down on top of him.

But Katherine wasn't even tired, she hadn't even planned on slowing down but realized she probably would need _some_ form of help sooner or later.

She looked over from Elena to a chained up Damon and then to Stefan, who was the only one standing there agape and not restrained by anything whatsoever.

She glared at him before he snapped out of it.

"Are you going to help? Or just stand there?"

Meanwhile, Klaus had used the distraction to escape the crates and sent a harsh kick to the brunette's side, in turn sending her flying to the other side of the room but instead of hitting the wall, she hit the floor. **Hard.**

Elena gasped, before clamping a hand over her mouth. _Oh god, please get up._

Damon happened to hear it. "She's a vampire, Elena. She can handle it." He assured.

He sometimes wondered if the girl just totally forgot that she was surrounded by _all vampire's_ the majority of the time.

Still, he kept a watchful eye on the older vampire and held his breath when he realized that she was on the very edge of their little chalk drawn circle. And _not_ moving.

Seeing this, Stefan took to action, speeding across the room and throwing a punch at the Original, which he easily blocked before kicking the bronze-haired vampire in the stomach and away from him.

"This isn't about you, Salvatore. This isn't your fight and I can assure you, you won't survive it..." The Original turned his attention on him, advancing on the younger vampire.

On the other side of the room, Katherine groaned, not only was her whole body aching, but she was also way to close to falling out of the circle that protected them from not healing.

Despite that though, not waiting for her body to fully heal, the vampire slowly stood with caution and a small limp.

Seeing the Original's advances on Stefan, this time it was she who took advantage of his distraction and flew at him.

They both fell to the ground, throwing in kicks, punches, and the occasional hiss, before she got the upper hand once more, pushing the vampire off again and into the wall. Even harder than the first time.

So hard in fact, neither occupant in the room were surprised when the Original went through and onto the other side it.

The vampire started to advance on him once more, then hesitated.

 _Crap._

"Looking for this?"

The brunette turned her head to the side quickly.

The bronze-haired vampire, having just finished off untying the bonds that held Elena, and Damon having already been freed, rubbing his sore wrists, held up the White Oak Ash Dagger for her to see and Katherine felt relief as he threw the dagger to her and she caught it perfectly at its handle.

"Yeah, thanks."

Elena let out a small breath when it was caught in hand and Damon glanced over at her with another look.

"What?"

Katherine quickly made her way out of the room with no glance behind her, climbing through the wall, and prompting the rest to follow.

Looking in through the overly large gaping whole in the wall to watch it all play out and to interfere if needed, both the brothers shot each other knowing looks over the young girls head, Elena being in between them, they both silently agreed to stay out of the fight in respect of it being Katherine's and take Elena away if anything crucial went down.

Meanwhile, Katherine stood over Klaus' beaten body with a deadly glint in her eyes and in seconds she had him pinned to the wall furthest away in the empty space, the dagger hovering over his chest.

Her head tilted, and a devilish smirk pulling at her lips. "You'll give Esther my love in hell, won't you Niklaus?"

In his weakened state the Original could do nothing to stop her, he knew that, and she knew that, so he did the only thing he could do, let out a bitter laugh. "I'll see you there." His last words before Katherine sharply embedded the dagger into his chest and let him drop to the ground, watching as he turned a grayish hue and went stone cold still.

Taking in an unnecessary breath, the vampire looked up at the other three occupants who had since made their way into the room with a satisfied smirk. "And _that_ , my young friends, is how you defeat an Original and still look d*mn good whilst doing it."

Elena was the first to snap out of her shocked state, taking a small hesitant step forward and then Katherine, not caring at all about the other two vampire's in the room watchful gazes, immediately pulled the girl into her and Elena's arms wound tightly around the vampire in return. "Oh my god, you're okay. Thank god you're okay." She held closer to the vampire and Katherine almost lost her balance and stumbled, still a bit tired from the fight. "God don't do that to me."

"I'm sorry, I'm okay, it's okay." The vampire repeated, her hands comfortably rubbing up and down the girls sides, reassuring her.

The Salvatore brothers both awkwardly made themselves scarce, in search of their other friends.

Noting their seclusion, the older brunette let a small smirk take to her features, pulling slightly away from the younger girl so that she could see her face.

"So..." She nodded her head towards the 'resting' Original. "Did that do anything for you or...?

Elena laughed through her tears. "Shut up." She let out a small smile before shoving at the vampire, and then leaning in close. "You are such a pain, you know that?" She whispered right into the vampire's ear, causing Katherine's smirk to grow wider, leaning in also.

"Mm...a pain that would love to be-mmghg..." The vampire's words were muffled as a pair of soft lips silenced her own, her latest innuendo being long forgotten.

Pulling away after a few minutes and receiving a raised eyebrow in return, the older girl just held a finger up, slowly pulling away from their embrace. "Just-hold on for a minute?"

"O-okay..." Elena's eyebrows furrowed but slowly let her arms drop from the vampire's arm and to her side, letting her go.

Katherine gave her an assuring look before turning away from the girl, eyes set on the Original, a void in her eyes once more.

Walking over, she knelt over him and tersely...ripped his head off his shoulders in one quick swoop. (Can this actually happen? Eh.)

Elena blinked, shaking her head, and turned away from the sight of her girlfriend holding up a...head, a lonesome, and solitary head.

...not exactly a pleasant sight.

Katherine dropped the Original's head carelessly onto the floor with a thump and let it roll to the side. "A promise is a promise." She wiped her hands on her jeans.

The vampire made sure the dagger though was still embedded in his chest before turning back around a bit hesitantly, she hadn't wanted the younger girl to see what she had but the small sad smile on the girls face and the way she hugged her tightly to her told her one thing.

She understood.

"Elena I-"

"Shhhhh..." The younger girl pulled away, placing a finger to the vampire's lips before removing it and leaning in to place a long loving kiss there instead.

Katherine let out a small gasp.

But for once this wasn't caused by a feeling of pleasure.

Or Love.

Or Passion.

No, it was something much, much worse.

Pain.

Excruciating Pain.

The vampire gasped again, this time pulling away from the kiss due to the searing pain she felt in her side.

Elena's hands tightened around the older girls shoulders to steady her. "Wh-what's wrong? What's happening?"

Shaking her head, the vampire's pain worsened. "I-I don't-" She reached down to where the pain was coming from, and was surprised when she actually felt something there...sticking out her stomach? She pulled a shaky hand back, covered in her own blood. "W-what the-?" She breathed out, before suddenly dropping down to one knee and collapsing onto her stomach.

"Katherine!" Elena yelled, dropping down to both knees and frantically, though gently rolling her girlfriend onto her back.

The younger girl didn't hesitate to lift the vampire's shirt and gasp when she did. "Oh god." She covered her mouth, her tears spilling over for what felt like the thousandth time in just barely half an hour and the nth time in several.

Her eyes fixated on the small knife, no bigger than a pocket knife (Picture a Dagger if you will) buried deep within the left side of the vampire's stomach.

Katherine cursed, it didn't take her long to figure it out. She must have stepped out of the circle and Klaus must have stuck her...and good.

What she couldn't figure out was...

 _How did I not notice that?_

"How did you n-not notice that?" Elena spoke her question aloud. "T-That's like-like, how-you just-i don't-you-" As the girl rambled on, on turbulence, the vampire almost opted to clear her throat but thought better of it, tasting the familiar taste of copper on her tongue already.

"Elena..." She started slowly instead.

"No...no, no, no, no, no. Don't. You can't-you can't just-ugh! Wh-Kat, we were supposed to have more time, y- _you_ were supposed to have more time...I-you're supposed to be immortal for gods sake, doesn't that mean _anything!?_ "

"Elena, honey...hey-" Katherine took the hand that had reached up to cup her cheek in her own less bloodied hand. "You know...immortality doesn't mean you can't-"

"Don't you _dare_ say what you're about to say."

"I..." The vampire felt her own heart breaking for the younger girl, though seeing her truly start to panic, afraid she would have a panic attack, the older girl tried soothing her, weakly squeezing the hand in hers. "Ok, hey, calm down. I-Im sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean it like that...I..I just want to say, I love you and I wish-"

"Stop."

"But-"

"Don't you dare Katerina Petrova!"

Katherine just barely mustered her usual smirk, a weak one, but a smirk nonetheless. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you say my real full name, it's pretty hot hon, I'm gonna miss that..." She got a far away look in her eyes.

"Stop it!" The younger girl cried. "Stop saying goodbye to me! Y-you promised me...please...p-please don't leave me." She let out a strangled sob, tightening her grip around the vampire's hand.

Katherine smiled up at her, squeezing the hand back, hand not in pain in the slightest, even though Elena's grip on her would have broken a few bones had she been human. "Elena, you're so beautiful...a-and I don't mean that in a we look alike sort of way, _this_ time...but in your own...unique kind of way, you are truly one of a kind Elena Gilbert."

Elena shook her head, smiling as much as she could have in that moment, which wasn't a lot seeing as though the love of her life was bleeding out as they spoke and all she seemed to care to do was say goodbye to her, then topping it all off there was nothing she could do about it...so really the smile wasn't as much of a smile as it was more of a grimace.

The brunette simultaneously wiped her tears, which only proved in vain as they kept on flowing anyways, she sniffled and just barely managed a- "S-so are you." Before another wave came crashing through.

Katherine just smiled a bit more. "D-Don't cry."

Then she looked down at her stomach and frowned.

Taking a breath, the vampire slowly removed her hand from the girl's with little effort or force before abruptly moving her own both hands forward, toward her stomach.

Hands dropping hastily on top of her own, stopped her in her movements.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Elena inquired incredulously.

The older girl looked almost guilt-ridden, sighing. "Elena, this knife has to come out."

The teen looked near scandalized. "B-but you won't heal."

Katherine shook her head the best she could. "I'd rather die in less pain than I am right now...i-if you allow me to pull this thing out?"

Elena visibly hesitated before letting go of the vampire's hands, her own two shaking lightly.

"Fine." She grumbled out, _not_ happy, nonetheless leaning down, she kissed the vampire's head.

"But I won't watch." Teary-eyed, the brunette crossed her arms across her chest and turned to look away.

Katherine swallowed, a mixture of saliva and blood. "R-right..." She decided to get on with it and make it quick.

The vampire meant to position her hands on the small sword protruding out of her stomach, but pulled back in haste at the burning sensation she had gotten from it, she hissed and as anticipated steam arose from her hands.

"W-what happened? What's wrong?" Elena's eyes immediately found their ways back to her.

Katherine glanced up from her hands, regressing the smoke that had originated there. "Ssss, ok...but um, th-this is sort of doused and c-covered in vervain." The vampire looked back down at the object that pierced her abdomens side.

"Mm..." The teen hummed, whilst absentmindedly rubbing the prominenting veins under the vampire's eyes, willing them away. "Okay, what does that mean?"

Looking back up with uncertainty, the older doppelgänger slowly slid her fangs back in, meeting two anxious, yet soft-brown eyes. "I...Elena, this _re-really_ has to c-come o-out."

"And..."

Katherine gave her a pointed stare, Elena's eyes went wide.

"W-me? N-No, I am _not_ doing that. I am not going to pull that thing out, I am not going to hurt you."

Katherine bit her lip, already beginning to regret the request all together, but as they spoke the pain worsened. "E-Elena, please. You're going to have to do this. I-I need you."

"But I-"

The vampire took one of the brunette's shaking hands in her own. "I can't do this alone, Elena."

"I..." Staring into the vampire's pleading and pain filled orbs, Elena knew she couldn't say no, so taking several deep breaths. "Okay."

"O-Okay?" Katherine questioned, a bit surprised at the quick gave in, but Elena wasn't about to say it again, so she just hummed in response before adding a-

"Please, let's just get this over with."

Pausing only for a moment before taking both the girls hands in her own, the vampire slowly guided them towards the object, positioning her hands in the right places. "Okay, just-just pull up really hard and o-out really fast, alright?"

The younger girl only nodded, avoiding the vampire's eyes until Katherine's hands intertwined with her own and she finally looked down.

Elena's eyes found the familiar warmth in the older girl's brown irises, then quickly glanced away in order to look at the hands positioned on the weapon, her hands placed on the hilt, Katherine's hands on top of hers as to keep away from the vervain and to give the younger girl as much assistance as she could give her in her current state.

The vampire gave her a small reassuring smile as if to tell her 'whenever you're ready', invoking a weakened watery smile from the teenager.

And after a few painstakingly slow minutes, both parties managed to dislodge the weaponry from the vampire's side in one quick sweep, the bloodied object dropped to the ground with an almost resounding clatter.

Katherine bit her lip to keep the scream she wanted so desperately to let out, in.

Immediately, she threw her head back in agony.

"I-" The older girl's eyes squeezed shut as she started to cough, and a little blood emerged passed her lips. When the coughing fit finally stopped, her eyes rolled back.

Elena gaped before coming back to her senses. "No- _No!_ I- Katherine, you can't leave me, you can't die now, _please_." The younger girl cupped the vampire's cheeks frantically as she yelled at the older girl, choking on her own words as her tears continued to build and flow without her consent. "I-I..." She let out a distressed, yet relieved sigh when the vampire's eyes became visible once more, softly stroking down her cheek. "S-stay with me baby, just..." Elena racked her brain. "R-remember earlier when i said you were a pain in the a**?" She was desperate to keep the vampire conscious and in a non-comatose state now. "I-I didn't mean that."

Katherine gave as much of a light-hearted chuckle as she could muster with the blood slowly filling her lungs. "Y-yes, you did."

Elena laughed/sobbed, the tears that flowed oh so freely down her cheeks, now dripping onto the vampire's shirt, dampening the fabric. "Okay, s-so maybe I did. _But_ I promise that you're my favorite pain in the a**, and as you know i have plenty to choose from."

The vampire laughed, stuttering something along the lines of 'That's sweet' and something else unintelligible and probably incorrigible too, due to the jovial moment turning into something bittersweet, the laughter turning to violent coughing suddenly and the blood starting to constantly pool and spill pass the vampire's lips and onto the floor, she rolled onto her side, moaning. "E-Elena, I-I, y-you ch-anged me, you m-made me bet-ter, I c-could n-never r-repay you for-for that, y-you-you-I-"

Elena quickly scrambled to the other side of her, tapping at her cheeks as her eyes started to slowly close. "Oh god...Katherine..."

"D-" She gasped for should-be non-existent breath. "Don't c-cry for-for me, I-Im s-orry." The vampire faintly croaked, eyes feeling heavy. "I love- I never e-expected-t-t-t-"

"Hey sh, sh, sh, sh. I-I know, I know. I love you too baby, just..."

"L-live...for m...me." And Katherine's eyes closed for her final time, the vampire's body going rigid before completely still.

"..."

"..." Elena could feel her heart stop and her stomach drop, like literally. "No." She tapped the vampire's face with the palm of her hands incessantly. "No, no, no, no, no, no. W-Wake up." She whimpered, shaking the unresponsive body. "Wake up, please, _please_ Kat." She stopped trying to wake the vampire and moved onto her stomach, holding her hands to the gaping wound to try and keep the blood at bay and keep the vampire from bleeding out even more. "Come back to me baby, fight this!"

The young girls hands were covered in blood, sweat, and tears, and she was panicking like nobody's business...

...So that was the scene Damon walked in on about a few minutes later, and the vampire's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"What's going on? What in the h happened!? " His powerful voice boomed and resounded as he ran over with surprisingly humane speed and knelt next to the crying, distraught, and frantic girl.

Elena jumped and only looked up at him for a second before shaking her head and looking back down at the unconscious Katherine. "I-I, Klaus-h-he-"

Damon cut her off. "Jeremy! Get in here!"

The next second, the teenager blew into the room like a storm and stumbled in his haste, eyes immediately finding his sister. "What-Elena!" His eyes were filled with relief at seeing his older sister alive and outwardly fine before his eyes landed on the _whole_ scene in front of him. "Oh my god, Kat." He ran over, kneeling down much like Damon had at the vampire's side and beside his sister, resting a comforting hand on her back, feeling a bit emotional himself.

After a few seconds of silence, Stefan came out of the hole in the wall, stumbling onto the same scene both Jeremy and Damon had, minutes prior. "Wh..." He opened his mouth but Damon shot him a look before taking an unnecessary deep breath.

"Get Bonnie."

And the bronze-haired vampire was immediately off in search of the witch.

Two minutes later felt like an eternity to Elena before her best friend stepped through the door.

Already having been vaguely informed on what went down, Bonnie immediately made her way over to the immobile doppelgänger's body and prepared herself to go to work, keeping her face stoic for her friends' sake but especially for Elena's sake, the whole room was silent, aside from the girls sobs, and a bit shockingly they all looked conflicted, if not deeply distraught, the witch didn't know if it were for Elena or Katherine's sake, but still, _somebody_ had to be strong.

The witch briefly looked up to shoot her boyfriend a look and Jeremy got the message loud and clear, getting up and pulling Elena with him in his arms, he slowly took her out of the room, surprisingly without a struggle but he supposed she was still in shock herself.

A minute later, Stefan followed and Damon stayed.

Now it was just him, Bonnie, and the comatose Katherine.

Taking a quick glance down at the vampire, Damon closed his eyes and leaned his back against the wooden wall behind him.

The older vampire couldn't die, he couldn't deny that he cared for her in some way, of course not in _that_ way, but he did care for her in _a_ way.

Sure, there was multiple times where he wanted to kill her...but he never actually wanted her to die.

And Elena...poor Elena would be completely heartbroken, and if he were truly honest with himself...probably more heartbroken then she ever would be if it were him or Stefan. She would most definitely be depressed and he was afraid of what the captivating girl might turn into or what she'd do after...the vampire's demise.

He shook his head of the thought, reopening his blue irises and walking over to a diligent and hastily working Bonnie.

He couldn't let that happen, the girl had already been through so much grief in her short life time with her parents deaths, he had made a promise a long time ago not to ever let something as scarring as that happen to her again, and he wasn't about to now.

The witch looked to him curiously, hands still at work. "Damon what-"

"I'm here to help. Anything you need."

Bonnie peered at him in scrutiny, clearly weighing whether or not she could trust the dark haired male with the other vampire's life.

Damon threw his hands up defenselessly, but could _absolutely_ see where the witch was coming from.

Didn't mean he had to like it. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright Damon, but you do one thing out of place and I'll tell Elena." She threatened, knowing she hit a nerve when she used the Elena card.

"Yeah, yeah, witchy, don't we have an infuriating vampire to save, huh?"


	20. Averting Crisis: The Distance & Mishaps

**Authors Note: 20th chapter up, hope you enjoy!**

 _*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap-_

"Elena..." Jeremy sighs, trying for what felt like his thousandth time, yet the 'taps' just get louder and faster.

 _*Tap* *Tap* *Tap *Tap-_

"Elenaaaa..."

The brunette ignores him, with her eyes focused on the ground, she leans against the opposite wall of him with her arms crossed, whereas the younger Gilbert opted to sit on the splintered wood floor, knees to his chest and leaning against the door as a barricade to block the girl from advancing inside.

"Elen-"

"What!?" She finally snapped, before looking up at him and sighing. "Sorry, I just-I need-ugh!" The doppelgänger ran frustrating fingers through her hair, now taking to pacing.

"Elena, she's going to be-"

"You don't know that!" The brunette practically growls, snapping once more, her arms tightening over her chest. "She-she c-could a-already be-" She choked on her own words as she stopped pacing and covered her mouth.

She was going to be sick.

"Hey, hey, hey." The younger boy was quick to hop to his feet, wrapping his arms around the girl's torso. "Everything's going to be fine, alright? Calm down, everything's going to be fine." He made eye-contact with a certain bronze-haired vampire standing only a few feet away from them watching in sympathy.

It had to be hurting him, the love of his life pining away for another...

Despite that, the grim factor wasn't about to stop him from comforting his sister...and if it came down to it...being one of her many shoulders to cry on in her mourning period, both of their mourning periods.

As her brother he would be right by her side, and he was sure the others would be too, no matter the situation.

"Hey, come on big sis, you're making yourself sick." He hugged her even closer, feeling the tears start to stain the fabric of his shirt. "Here, let's sit."

He slowly lowered them both to the ground, arms still tightly wrapped around the brunette, who hadn't objected nor supported his actions.

Barely halfway across the narrowed hallway, Stefan could only feel the guilt and sadness in that moment, not hate for the one that stole his love's heart, not anger that Elena had chosen Katherine over him, none of that mattered now because this was all his fault. He had helped make this happen.

So he took a breath, stepping forward. "Elen-"

"Don't." Her head lay on her younger brothers shoulder, never even looking up at him. "Please, Stefan. Not right now."

Taken back, the vampire stood there for a moment startled. "I-"

"Come on, man. You heard her, just give her a minute." Jeremy defended the already upset Elena.

 _"Please."_ And her voice, though seemingly pleading was filled with so much warning and so much gall underneath, he got the hint and reluctantly backed off.

 **...**

Almost an hour later and just as soon as the tall and heavy door opened up in front of them, Elena practically flew out of her younger brothers arms, breaking their embrace, and was off the floor, in the direction of her best friend.

"Elena." The witch took the brunette by the shoulders to steady her. "Elena, relax. She's going to be fine."

Relief instantly set for the doppelgänger, wrapping her arms around the other brunette in elation, crying into her shoulder. "Thank you, oh god, I thought...I thought..." She sighed, erasing the those thoughts from her mind. "I don't know what I would do without you, Bonnie. Thank you so so much."

"We told you she'd be fine, Elena." Bonnie repeats, shaking her own head, trying to keep the girls mind from thinking the worse. "And she is, the worse parts over I swear it." The witch pulled away, giving her a small smile for which Elena returned her own relieved one.

In fact, she was so relieved and enthused in that moment, she blindly grabbed the person nearest to her into a hug also, which happened to be her brother.

And that was a relief in itself, had it been Stefan...well that would have been _very_ awkward to say the least.

And Jeremy, of course hugged her back, sharing a look with Bonnie, feeling his own smile start to grow.

Feet away, sighing in relief, despite everything, Stefan did too.

...It was that moment Damon chose to walk out into the hall, having gotten his hands quite messy while helping the witch.

Seeing his hands caked in blood, Katherine's blood to be exact, Elena's gaze automatically zeroed in on them.

Everyone else openly glared at him for being so insensitive.

"What?" He glared half-heartedly back, still slightly annoyed that Bonnie had managed to keep her own hands squeaky clean, muttering incantations while he did all the dirty work and clean up.

Keeping his hands away from his body, he had only walked a small distance away, hoping to find a bathroom or at least a sink in the place before he heard footsteps falling behind him.

Spinning around in ready, the vampire was caught by surprise when less than dangerous arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing tight.

It took him a minute to realize Elena had seized him into a hug and slowly, he wrapped his own two arms around her smaller body in return, being very careful not get any blood near her.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, pulling away and giving him a small appreciative smile before practically skipping back off towards a very confused Bonnie, Stefan, and Jeremy.

Damon nodded to himself after she was gone, staring at the spot where the brunette once was, a rare genuine smile pulling at his lips.

After a minute of just standing there looking like a complete idiot, he cleared his throat with no true reasoning before shaking his head, turning on his heel, and walking off.

"Now where is that bathroom..."

 **...**

Elena rocked back and forth on her heels, standing in front of her best friend as she glanced at the closed door as if it would open itself up and Katherine would spontaneously reveal herself to her.

"So..." She glanced at the witch, to the door, and then back to the witch. "Can I-"

"Elena, I...I um, reversed the spell, now she just needs to wake up..."

"Right so-"

"Also, I'm sure you would be glad to know that she will make a full recovery, good as new as soon as she's awaken."

Now the brunette narrowed her eyes in suspicion, it was obvious that Bonnie was purposely prolonging her seeing the vampire and she wanted to know why.

"O-kay...I thought you needed the other witches power to reverse the spell?"

"Not if she was killed, her powers hold little to nothing after that."

Elena only nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Right...so can I see her now?"

The other brunette's eyebrows crinkled. "The witch?"

 _"Bonnieeeeeeeeee."_

"Okay!" The witch gave in, holding her hands up. "Fine. Ok. But just..."

Elena nodded, already making her way pass the other girl and successfully pulling open the creaky old door after a bit of a struggle.

Entering the room, she froze.

"C-Caroline?"

Stefan, plus Damon (who had just came back from washing his hands) both came to stand beside her in the doorway in defensive mode.

"Elena." The blonde's voice was filled with joyful relief as she got up off the floor where she had been kneeling beside Katherine's body, quickly pulling her best friend into a tight hug. "I am so so sorry, Elena. I just heard what happened. God, this must..." She pulled away from a slightly shocked Elena, but kept her hands on her shoulders.

Every newcomer in the room visibly relaxed at the realization that the blonde was no longer under Klaus's compelling, and acknowledging that Tyler also stood in the room, pensively and a little off to the side.

"No, you know what? I am _not_ going to let you go all depressed on me, not again."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "What? No-Caroline-"

"We are going to go to mine, we're going to...watch Netflix, and we're going to binge on all the little candies and snacks you want, okay?"

Well this was definitely their Caroline.

Elena shook her head. "Wait, Caroline she's not-"

"Sh, Elena. Everything is going to be fine-"

 _"Caroline."_ The brunette emphasized, finally getting the blonde vampire's attention. "Caroline..." She says slowly, eyes moving over in the direction of her vampire, still lying motionless on the floor. "Caroline, Katherine is okay." Her gaze never wavered over the other girl's shoulder.

Now it was the blonde's turn to be confused. "What?"

"She's not dead Caroline. She's fine." Elena's voice hummed with delight as she, once again, practically skipped over and dropped to her knees at the vampire's side, immediately taking her hand in her own and leaning down close to press a kiss to her forehead.

Caroline's brows only creased further, taking in the scene before glancing back at the others.

"Huh?"

Yep. Definitely their Caroline.

 **~ K &E ~**

After explaining everything to Caroline and searching the premises of the old warehouse for anyone else that may have been working for or with Klaus and for Gunn who had just spontaneously disappeared after helping them (and apparently no one knew where he left off to, not even Tyler), they eventually left, no found evil minions or Gemini Shifters around for miles.

Elena huffed, frustrated, just having tripped over yet another root in the ground for about her ten thousandth time in under five minutes.

Currently they were trailing through the forest to hopefully find their way back to town, and had been for about an hour or so now, not to mention just about every single one of them were either tired, hungry, or both.

For blood, regular food, really right then it didn't seem like much a difference, but they kept powering through.

With no complaints? Well...

"Damon, how long now?"

"I don't know, Elena. If it makes you feel any better it's ten minutes less then when you asked..." He checked his imaginary watch. "Oh right, _ten minutes ago_." He deadpanned and Elena rolled her eyes, turning her gaze back in front of her.

The blue-eyed vampire had Katherine easily thrown over his shoulder while they were treading through the dense forest, himself, Jeremy, Tyler, and Stefan had taken to taking turns carrying the vampire, seeing as she couldn't just as well stand up and walk herself while being unconscious.

After a minute or two, Elena had returned her gaze back towards the vampire again and in the process noticed the unconscious Katherine twitching and fidgeting in her 'sleep', the sun was beating down on them and she thanked God they had found the vampire's daylight necklace just a few minutes prior them leaving the warehouse, she couldn't help but smile softly while Damon looked annoyed at her, and _was_.

He made quick to walk over to Tyler and unload the older vampire onto the wolf's shoulder. "Your turn."

Tyler rolled his eyes but didn't say anything until the vampire leaned a bit closer so that they could talk quietly.

"So...not that I'm not... _appreciative_ but...how'd you do it?"

"How'd I do what?" The wolf asked absentmindedly, kicking up a bit of leaves as he walked.

Damon glanced behind them, noting Stefan falling a bit behind, Jeremy and Bonnie talking not to far away, and the same with Caroline and Elena to the far left of them.

He turned back towards the wolf, speaking just a little louder this time. "Get Stefan to turn on his humanity and snap him out of his ripper haze. How'd you do it?"

Raising his eyebrows, the wolf also took a quick glance around before turning back to the vampire with a small sigh. "Well...it was like this...

 **[ SEVERAL HOURS PRIOR ]**

"Awww, is the little b*tch getting frustrated?" The bronze haired vampire struggled under Gunn holding him down in the chair.

"Stefan-"

"Sorry Stefan's not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep and he'll...well he probably _won't_ get back to you."

Tyler sighed, once more for what felt like the hundredth time, walking away to try and control his temper and collect his thoughts before he strangled the man.

"Oh no! Please come back!"

The continuous teasing wasn't helping either.

"Aww, come on! Thought we were having fun! We're all friends here!"

The teenager growled, motioning at the bigger man.

And the Gemini conceded, knocking the vampire out cold, before turning back to the steaming werewolf.

Tyler huffed, throwing his hands up. "Now what?"

The Shifter shrugged. "Well...he's going to be out for a few hours." He scratched the back of his neck. "...you hungry?"

The wolf looked at him in disbelief before mulling it over. "Well he is going to be out for a few hours...-"

 **[ PRESENT ]**

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Wait. Never mind the fact that you were out satisfying your _muzzle_ while we were wasting away in some warehouse slash slaughter house somewhere, is this _at all_ relevant to how you got Stefan back?"

Tyler shot the vampire an exasperated look. "Will you _please_ just-okay? It's _my_ story."

The vampire scoffed, crossing his arms. "Alright, alright. Fine. Go on..." He makes motion with his hands.

The wolf cleared his throat before continuing. "Thank you, anyways, as I was saying, this went on for a couple of hours or so before finally..."

 **[ BACK TO FLASHBACK ]**

 **...**

"Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennett. You're telling me, you don't remember _any_ of these people?"

The vampire smirks in his silence.

The wolf groaned, leaning in close. "Okay then, Damon is you're brother, Elena is the love of your life, Katherine was-"

The ripper abruptly snarls, struggling even more under Gunn's hold on him. **"Stop it!** They all betrayed me! Those-all those people betrayed me! They are all tr-traitors!" The vampire's voice cracked at the end of his words. "They're all traitors..."

Tyler stepped back.

They were getting somewhere.

He made silent eye contact with Gunn.

The shifter nodded.

"So...you're angry then?"

"Of course, I'm angry! The love of my life chose that **b*tch** over me! and my so called **brother** sided with them!"

Tyler internally smiled.

A little more Stefan shining through, and a lot more ripper slowly disappearing.

 **"I am going to kill them all!** None of them deserve to live!" He struggled even more in the Gemini's arms, getting loose.

The bronze-haired vampire narrowed his eyes, eyes set on the raven-haired boy. **"Starting with you."** He advanced on the werewolf slowly, apparently underestimating the shifter behind him.

Tyler stood his ground, silently nodding at the silent Gemini.

Gunn nodded, tapping the vampire on the shoulder.

The Ripper snarled, turning around...and was knocked out cold. Again.

Rolling his eyes, the mammoth of a man picked the vampire up and lifted him over his shoulder, setting him back in his designated chair for his eventual awakening.

Tyler groaned.

They weren't getting anywhere.

 **...**

"What, now?" The Australian man's voice resounded loudly into the cabin kitchen where Tyler was leaned against the countertop in thought, the shifter's deep voice making him jump.

"I-I don't know, we've tried everything." The wolf started to get worked up. "And it's already been three hours. We've gotten absolutely no closer to saving my friends."

"Well have you tried his guilt complex?

"His what now?"

 **...**

Leaning in close, the shifter expressed as much malice and hate in his eyes as he could.

"You _killed_ them!"

Slowly blinking his eyes open, the Ripper shook his head. "What?" His voice hard, he sat up straighter.

Gunn just shot him a nasty glare before walking behind the chair, switching places with Tyler, his hands coming down on the vampire's shoulders.

Tyler took his place a second later, poking the vampire in the chest. "You heard him. You just got our friends _killed_." His voice nothing but enmity. "Not only that but you just got the most wonderful, lovable, and forgiving girl in the world killed!"

Judging by the look on the vampire's face, the werewolf could see, just barely, but he saw that he was getting to the man, so he continued.

"She will _never_ forgive you for this!" He purposely got louder. "And you killed your brother! Your own brother! How _sick_ are you! You'll live the rest of your life with this on your shoulders!"

"I-I-"

Gunn loosened his hold a little and the vampire immediately went to cover his ears, squeezing his eyes shut.

Tyler hardened his gaze. "You bastard! How could y-"

 **"SHUT. UP!"**

 **"No!"** The werewolf got even closer, a menacing look on his features. "No, you know what? You're right! I believe you now... I believe you...You don't care about them! How could someone like you...someone so...so cold-hearted kill his friends, his brother, and someone he ' _loves'_..." He practically growled, putting obvious quotes on the word 'loves'.

The vampire shook his head vigorously from side to side, squeezing his hands to his ears more while the werewolf looked on, desperately hoping that they didn't break him or anything.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He moved his head between his knees, Gunn having eventually fully let go of him, not like he noticed at all.

Tyler continued. "You don't care about any of us! About any of them! The only person you care about is _yourself_!"

 **"NO!"** The animalistic growl came from deep within as the vampire jumped up at an inhumanly fast pace, pinning the now alarmed wolf to the ground. "I _do_ care! I do care! **I do!** I-I care..." Visible tears slid down his face and he broke, letting go of his grip on the wolf beneath him, falling to his side beside him. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry..." He just kept muttering to himself.

Harshly breathing in and out, Tyler still lay on the ground, on his back, closing his eyes.

Finally. They were going to get their friends back.

Gunn cleared his throat from above, making the werewolf peer up at him. "Right...so whose going to be telling him that his mate's _aren't_ actually dead?"

 **...**

"So yeah, it took some time but..." The wolf glanced back at the bronze-haired vampire behind them, seemingly aimlessly walking, staring at the ground beneath him before turning back to the older Salvatore. "...we got him back." He finished with a nonchalant shrug, though his story was anything but.

Nodding slowly and taking it all in, Damon felt all different kinds of emotions in that moment, relief and gratefulness definitely being top two of them and others he _really_ didn't want to dwell in...

The vampire shook his head, glancing at the wolf walking beside him.

"...thanks." He said with as much of a genuine tone as he could muster up, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

Tyler only nodded, now realizing and feeling the discomfort of the situation himself. "Yeah...uh, no problem." He cleared his throat awkwardly and the two were propelled into painful silence once more.

Until Damon discreetly moved a little ways away and closer to Elena once more who had yet again seemed lost in thought, walking almost in a daze.

He smirked.

Five seconds later, as expected, he heard a whispered curse to the left of him.

"Trip again?"

Elena mimicked him, before glaring. "Shut up."

 **[ Thirty Minutes Later ]**

Elena's stomach growled for what was the like twentieth time in the time that they had been walking, the brunette cringed as her stomach began to cramp up due to hunger pains.

She just knew Tyler, Jeremy, and Bonnie had to be feeling the same thing, but of course she had been stuck in that horrible warehouse a lot longer.

But still, someone's hunger is _not_ to be messed with, the three other vampires...not so much, the forest was practically their dining hall! Filled with many squirrels, deer, and other 'deliciously' blood-filled woodland creatures, even if snacking on those poor defenseless animals aren't exactly "Starbucks" or..."Subway"? for them.

"Hungry?" Came the blue-eyed vampire's usual witty remark and Elena narrowed her eyes, kicking at some dirt under her shoes.

It seemed as the though the vampire was more alike with her girlfriend than either one of them probably cared to say aloud, much less admit true...especially when it came to dreadfully quick-witted jokes at terribly wrong times.

She opened her mouth to retort with just that, and just to annoy him, only for a chocolate bar to spontaneously be propelled right under her nose. "Here."

Slowly turning to her right, looking passed Damon, the brunette gave a look of disbelief to the person responsible for the act.

Tyler. (Who was Katherine-free, having just handing her off to Jeremy).

Elena could almost hit him for not saying anything sooner but refrained, taking the chocolate instead and giving the wolf a grateful smile before wasting no time and unwrapping it, taking a bite and humming at its deliciousness.

"Mm...Tyler I could kiss you!"

The wolf chuckled.

"Umm..." Someone cleared their throat from the opposite side of them. "I really hope you plan on sharing that, especially after you just made a pass at my boyfriend."

Caroline.

Elena scoffed.

"Hey! Humans first!" Jeremy.

Elena looked back to see Bonnie shaking her head in agreement with the younger boy.

She looked to the wolf and Tyler rolled his eyes, digging back into his dirt and grass stained jeans for more day old chocolate. "Okay, I have milky ways, Hershey, reese's..."

 **...**

Jeremy tried for the fifth time to shift the unconscious Katherine, hanging off his shoulder to make it more comfortable, ultimately unsuccessful, he huffed, giving up.

"Stefan, it's your-" The young boy was just about to hand her off to the bronze-haired vampire until he felt the weight of the vampire on his shoulder suddenly get a bit lighter, his eyebrows furrowed...a lot lighter.

Katherine stirred.

"Guys, I think she's waking u-!" The younger Gilbert suddenly found himself forcefully thrown backward, landing with a small thud on the forests floor with a fully awake Katherine standing just a few feet away.

His chest rose and fell heavily as he gazed up at the vampire, and he had to admit...

 **He. Was. Terrified.**

It wasn't that she had thrown him but her eyes seemed...pitch black, and dead even.

"Jeremy!" He distantly heard a few cries from his friends but couldn't tear his eyes away from Katherine's.

"K-Kat?"

And as if his voice was an activate switch, she started to advance on him.

Katherine was advancing on him, the same vampire he thought of as a very close friend, a heroine (even if she didn't realize it, or didn't want to admit it)...even maybe...a second sister, well after being with Elena and...the whole trying to kill them all fiasco...

Ironically, he gulped, standing and backing away...he was about to die by her very hand.

Though, a couple small steps later and several big steps on his part, the vampire abruptly froze on the spot.

He looked towards his friends, some in shock ( Elena, Caroline, and Stefan), the others on edge and obviously contemplating on what to do next. (Damon, Bonnie, and Tyler).

Finally, Elena snapped out of her shocked state and stepped forward, ignoring Bonnie and Caroline's verbal warnings, Jeremy's eyes silently pleading her to stay where she was, and even Tyler, Damon, and Stefan stepping forward, almost in her path to stop her from moving any closer.

Then the vampire, without warning, suddenly snapped her head to the side as if on instinct, completely forgetting about the younger Gilbert, black eyes zeroing in on her new target...a certain older Gilbert...

And before anyone (or anything for that matter) could stop it, once more without warning, the vampire had her doppelgänger pinned to the nearest tree, hands slowly tightening around the girls wrists.

 **"You.."**

 **Author's Note: Review. :) Tell me if it's any good.**


	21. The Aftermath: Celebrating & Leavings

**Authors Note: Continuing From Last Chapter...**

Elena yelped, in surprise, fear, and so many other emotions she couldn't decide - which she deemed absolutely rightful seeing as she was pinned up against a tree with her lover baring her fangs and hissing at her.

She struggled to free her wrists from the vampire's tight grasp. "Katherine! S-stop! Stop it!" Surprisingly, she could say that the hands on her wrists weren't squeezing nearly as greatly as they could have been - that little fact being the reason that her wrists weren't broken at that point.

Though that thought alone elicited the realization that she could have sworn she had seen something flicker in the vampire's (very creepy) dark pitch black eyes, a flicker of Katherine, her Katherine.

Taking a breath, she closed her eyes. "Katherine, please...I-I know you're in there, I just-" Her sentence was abruptly cut off with a sickening crack and the disappearance of that same grip on her wrists.

She peeked opened her eyes just in time to see the vampire fall to the ground, hitting the forest floor with a small thud, much like Jeremy had minutes before.

"Damon!" She hissed, looking up and scowling at him.

Just about everyone had risen an eyebrow at _that_.

Damon looked down at her incredulously.

"Elena, she was going to kill you." He shook his head, giving her a look of utter disbelief. _"Seriously?"_ He tossed the fallen vampire back over his shoulder like nothing. "Come on." He started walking ahead of her.

Behind him the brunette gave an annoyed huffed and rolled her eyes before reluctantly following suit, though not before allowing herself a longing glance towards her beloved chocolate that now inhabited the ground beneath her feet.

" _Seriously_ Katherine?"

 **[ Salvatore Residence ] - [ Basement ] - [ Hours Later ]**

"Ugh..." Slowly opening her eyes with a good amount of effort on her part, Katherine groaned, coming to.

Blinking her blurry vision away and forcing her brain to catch up, the vampire came to realize six things:

One, the whole gang stood over her, each of them giving her very wary looks.

Two, she was in a basement. Definitely the Salvatore basement.

Three, she lay on a cold metal table which (oh-so eerily so) reminded her of an autopsy table. Probably Damon's idea.

Four, she was strapped to said table by her arms and legs, retrained. _Again._

Five, she had no idea what the h*ll was going on.

And six, Elena wasn't there.

All very red lights flashing in head oriented.

"Well, would you look at who's still kicking."

Damon's usual sardonic tone of voice broke her from her thoughts and drew her back to reality once more.

She squinted up at him, the vampire's bruises and injuries had clearly faded.

She furrowed her eyebrows, faintly remembering her own near-deathly wounds and wondering if she had healed on her lonesome also.

She shook her head, mometarily steering away from those thoughts. "Okay, what the h..." She looked up at them, barely concealed worry etched across her face. "Actually no, where's Elena?"

"Well..."

"Um..."

The vampire narrowed her eyes. "Where. _Is_. She? _"_ She tried yanking at the restraints on her, but they didn't give and she looked up questioningly once more.

Bonnie stepped up. "Magic." She sheepishly answered the vampire's silent question with one word.

"That's..." Again, the brunette shook her head. "Okay, just tell me where she is, and then get me out of these. _Now_."

Jeremy started. "Kat, I don't think..."

Caroline glared at him to pipe down.

Katherine furrowed her eyebrows, starting to get more and more enraged. "What!? What is it!? Somebody tell me what the h*ll's going on around here!" The brunette practically yelled/growled, yanking hard again at her restraints.

Damon paused for a second before he smirked, "Well..."

She stopped yanking.

"Damon, don't." Bonnie warned.

"What? Shouldn't she know the truth?"

"The truth?"

Damon snickered. "Elen-" He had started only to be cut off yet again.

"Damon. Please do us _all_ a favor and _._ "

They all turned to see a less than impressed Elena behind them.

Katherine could feel relief wash over her and had her heart been still beating it would have been decelerating from its previously accelerated state.

Though the older brunette knew it was her, she craned her neck to see her anyway until the girl finally came into view, pushing through their little group to stand overtop her, turning sharply towards the blue-eyed vampire. "Damon get her out of these." She gestured to the shackles holding Katherine down and Damon reluctantly released her.

After being fully released, Katherine stood slowly from the table (with a little help from Elena) and rubbed her wrists, the pain already subsiding, but she still glared at both witch and vampire responsible.

Turning her head to address her love, the vampire was immediately brought into a _very_ warm, and _very_ tight hug.

And after a few seconds, Elena was the first to break the silence. "God, I'm so glad you're back, y-you sleep like the dead." The younger girl gave a watery chuckle at her own corny joke and Katherine couldn't help but snort and laugh along with her, both of them completely forgetting about their audience.

"Yes, well I'm glad to be back too and hey, I _am_ already apart of the deceased lineage."

Elena immediately stiffened in her arms.

But a second later, as if the vampire read her thoughts, she started whispering soothing and reassuring words into the girl's ear as she held her closer, feeling the younger brunette nod into her shoulder before pulling away.

Katherine gave a small smile, reaching over to wipe away a few stray tears that Elena hadn't even realized she had cried.

The younger brunette gave a happy relieved smile back, keeping a firm hold on the vampire's hand, her smile slipping a little as her eyes drifted over and landed on their imposing audience.

Raising her eyebrows, Katherine also turned, directing her attention to their obviously fascinated audience but kept Elena's hand in her own.

She rolled her eyes, realizing that they were all still very much on edge, looking ready to try to take her down and restrain her at any minute should anything happen.

Why she had been restrained and unconscious in the first place, she had no recollection of but she knew one thing...she was going to find out.

"Okay, so...what in the h*ll happened while I was out? Everyone's here so everyone's alive and I assume all of you are still your same individual species, so what's going on?"

"Katherine, what's the last thing you remember?" Bonnie spoke cryptically, causing the vampire to raise an eyebrow.

"Um..." She searched her brain for answers, different images splaying out to her in her brain. "I remember lying on the ground, bleeding out, might I add, feeling as though I could both throw up my insides at the same time as passing out and...and I was talking to Elena, that's about it."

This time everyone shared a look, even Elena, and Katherine definitely noticed it.

"What?" She addressed Elena only, who had bitten her lip in her silence and hesitancy to say anything. "What?" She asked again, then realizing the brunette wasn't going to give her an answer anytime soon, she turned back to the group. "What in the _h*ll_ happened?"

Bonnie spoke first, after exchanging an indecisive look with Damon. "Okay, um...well as you've probably guessed already, I did a reversal spell on you and Damon, and it worked because...you know, _obviously_ you've healed..."

Katherine rolled her eyes in annoyance, impatiently gesturing for the witch to get to point.

Elena lightly hit her in the arm for it but the vampire, without turning her head, only pulled the girl closer into her body, causing the younger brunette to flush at the loving gesture.

Had it been any other time Katherine would have smirked, and Elena would have pouted.

 _D*mmit, she knows what she's doing._

"...anyway, I did it on both of you but for some reason it-it kind of...had an...unpleasant affect on you."

Katherine continued to look at her expectantly and the witch looked away, silently begging someone else for help.

Thankfully, Caroline decided to speak up this time, stepping forward. "Yeah, and you might've...attacked Elena in the forest...a little bit."

 ** _"What?"_ ** The vampire took her arm from around her doppelgänger as if she were burned, taking her own step closer, to which the blonde took a quick step back.

"I said, a _little_ bit." The younger vampire exclaimed urgently, and Katherine rolled her eyes before hesitantly turning to meet two soft brown eyes, mostly identical to her own. "Is-is that true? D-did I... _attack_ you? Did I hurt you?" It came out soft and gentle, yet trembling and vulnerable.

And once more, it was like they were the only two in the room.

This time it was Elena's turn to step forward and Katherine's to step back, holding out her arms as if to keep her at bay.

"Hey, stop." The younger girl didn't spare a single glance towards their audience, stepping forward and pushing the vampire's arms out of the way before stepping into her space and placing a hand to her cheek. "You aren't going to hurt me, and you _didn't_ hurt me, okay? You didn't. You would never hurt me, you promised me that and I believed you, and I _still_ believe you, I trust you Katherine."

The vampire's features softened and Elena smiled. "Besides...I was kind of more upset about that chocolate bar you made me drop." She gave the vampire an 'accusatory' look, narrowing her eyes teasingly.

Katherine gave a small bewildered smile, but a smile nonetheless, before she sobered and swallowed slowly. "But you're sure you're fine, right?" She moved in impossibly closer, moving some hair from in front of the girl's eyes, wanting— _needing_ the girl's reassurance. "You're okay?

Giving a smile, the younger girl nodded vehemently, then leaned in to place a small reassuring kiss to the vampire's lip, this time trying to be a bit mindful of their audience.

Katherine's smile grew, pulling the girl in even closer, and placing an even longer kiss to her's. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Elena's own smile grew into the kiss, whilst kissing back just as enthused. "No, you are."

"Mm...you're right, I _am_ pretty amazing." The vampire pulled at the girls bottom lip with her teeth before deepening the kiss.

Elena moaned, and it was clear that all thoughts of an audience went out the window at that moment.

...well until someone decided to clear their throat, ultimately ruining the moment.

They both reluctantly pulled away.

Elena flushed, at least having the decency to look mildly embarrassed, and Katherine managing to look both ridiculously satisfied and annoyed at the same time, but as always, openly unfazed.

It was silent for a while and the younger brunette took that moment to study each of her friend's faces.

Damon seemed on edge but mostly expressionless, Tyler seemed neutral also, if not a little sheepish.

Jeremy had a small smile on his face, but also seemed sheepish and a little nauseated (she _was_ his sister after all).

Bonnie had a small smile also (although a little less sheepish), and Caroline...well the blonde was smiling so large at them she was afraid her best friend's face would split open at any second.

And just as she peered back over at Damon to see him open his mouth to voice his no-doubt snide and/or highly offensive response, light foot steps could be heard coming down to the basement.

"Hey, guys I think..."

Katherine immediately spun around at the voice, Elena in tow.

And as the owner of the voice stepped into the doorway, he trailed off at seeing a conscious Katherine before regaining his demeanor and leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed.

"Well look whose finally up."

Katherine's jaw set and whole body tensed, glaring at him. "Son of a..."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Katherine." He splayed his hands out in front of him. "I'm not the Ripper anymore, okay? I'm only here to help." He tried to assure.

Katherine's glaring eyes only remained on him, and if anything her gaze intensified.

Elena, who couldn't really opt to stay out of it (no matter how much she wanted to), lay a hand on her arm. "He's telling the truth, Katherine." She said slowly, taking the vampire's arm and bringing her closer to her side, certainly not wanting another fight to break out.

And Katherine, with little to no resistance at all, reluctantly allowed her to.

If Stefan took any notice to their little interaction at all, he disregarded it, only shrugging when the vampire hadn't came any closer. "And anyway, Katherine...I wanted to also... _thank you_ , for saving my life back there, you didn't have to but you did, so thank you."

Everyone waited in anticipation (even Damon) for the older girl's response and after a minute, the vampire let out a disbelieving scoff, suddenly less tense.

"Yeah well, I couldn't let you take _all_ the credit in being the hero, now could I?"

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed and Stefan simply nodded, knowing that was all the verbal response he'd probably get out of her.

Elena sighed in relief, she'd almost expected a crazy fight to break out, though she'd guess she'd forgotten how much less effected Stefan had always been with Katherine's sometimes (all the time) insolent attitude than Damon was and still is — vice versa with the older brunette.

Sucking in a breath, Tyler (who had been near silent the whole time) was the first to speak. "Well, ahem. Now that Katherine's awake, maybe we should all y'know...head back up."

The whole gang started heading for the door and filing out, Elena included, well before a gentle hand came down on her wrist, holding her back.

Turning on her heels, the older Gilbert shot said vampire a questioning look, briefly glancing back to see everyone out of the room before turning back around.

Katherine abruptly pulled the girl into her, wrapping her arms around her and just held her.

After getting over her initial shock at the vampire's very affectionate actions, Elena let a loving smile take over her features, wrapping her own arms around the vampire in turn.

"I'm sorry, I just... _really_ missed you."

She briefly heard the vampire's muffled and short response to possibly justify her actions.

Though Elena could not have cared less, reveling in the moment and practically melting in her lovers arms, the younger girl was the first to pull away but only for a second before crashing her lips down vehemently into the slightly taller girls own.

Katherine, of course, returned the kiss with eager.

"Mm...baby, I'll buy you all the chocolate you want."

Elena couldn't help but laugh at the vampire's random declaration, ultimately breaking their kiss. "Your lips are _way_ better than chocolate baby, now come on." She took the vampire's hand quickly, pulling her towards the door.

"What? Where are we going?" The older brunette protested, practically pouting.

"Now we, _you_ , are going to go and thank Bonnie for saving your life. Now come on." She reiterated as the vampire started to drag her feet.

 **...**

So after an extremely uncomfortable conversation of Katherine's "long overdue" expression of gratitude with Bonnie about saving her life — where the witch was all too amused with the fact that she was _actually_ thanking her (under Elena's highly effective persuasion (threats) of course) — the three joined the others in the Salvatore living space, seated with the others.

Elena, jumping right into conversation with her blonde best friend realized that there were two important vampire's missing.

Elena leaned over to whisper in her blonde friend's ear while Bonnie and Jeremy were too busy being lovey dovey with each other and Katherine and Tyler were apparently in an heated argument over...death penalty?

Elena didn't even want to know.

"Hey Car, where's Stefan and Damon?"

The blonde also leaned over, shooting her friend a look.

"Ohhh, gotcha."

It was that moment, the two vampire's in question walked back into the room from out in the hall and from the looks of (and the fact that Damon went straight to his whiskey stash), their conversation hadn't gone very well...

And Stefan's eyes instinctually sought out the brunette until they found her's.

Oh great, it was her turn.

"Err...Elena, can I uh...talk to you for a minute?"

Hesitant at first, Elena made eye contact with Katherine, who did nothing but raise her eyebrows as if to tell her it was her decision.

The older brunette knew what her lover would do in the first place, agreement or not, and she wouldn't like it. So she just decided to bypass the argument this time and get straight to it.

Elena gave the vampire an assuring hand squeeze before she stood, walking over to the younger Salvatore.

She just knew Katherine was shooting him a piercing warning glare over her shoulder so she shot him a small awkward smile in exchange before following him out of the room.

 **...**

The two just walked in silence for a while before reaching their destination, somewhere far enough where at least human ears couldn't pry — and vampire ears knew better than to pry...well some of them.

The bronze-haired vampire stood awkwardly in front of the shorter girl with his hands shoved in his jeans.

"So you're...really back, huh?"

"Yep."

More silence.

"Elena I-"

"Stefan, wait. I'm sorry."

The vampire looked up, startled at the confession. "What?"

Stepping closer to him and laying a hand on his arm, Elena continued. "I'm sorry about my attitude before, I shouldn't have acted that way towards you when you were just trying to help."

Stefan shook his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No, Elena. You had _every_ right to be angry with me, I mean hurting you guys might have been Klaus's plan but I certainly put _several_ helping hands in. I should be the one apologizing, if I hadn't..." His gaze drifted once more, feeling the immense guilt for his actions. "I-If I hadn't...Elena, you have to believe me, I wouldn't-I just feel... _awful_ , and-

"Stefan. Stefan, I forgive you."

Hazel eyes looked up, yet again, startled at the girls admission.

The brunette paused, before sighing.

"Stefan, you're right, I had every right to be angry with you and I was...for a _very_ long time, but just the fact that you came back, you helped us, saved us, when you could have run away from all the guilt of what the Ripper had done. Even because maybe you didn't want to help the girl who...who broke your heart for Katherine, of all people, knowing your history there. Stefan I..." She gave him a tight lipped smile. "That is what makes you, you. That is what makes you you and I will _always_ cherish that."

And for the first time in a long time, the younger Salvatore felt the majority of appreciable guilt, sorrow, and pain weigh off his shoulders.

Unintentional tears that were unwilling to slide down pale cheeks had quickly filled hazel irises and Elena, without hesitation, took an even bigger step forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The vampire's instinctively went around her waist in return, burying his face into long tresses, nuzzling the top of her head.

The two stood there for they didn't know how long, just hugging. A friendly hug that had been long overdue since the vampire had turned off his humanity. They both needed this.

"I love you."

The sudden blurt had almost startled Elena, who had been caught up in the serenity of their hug.

She froze, before closing her eyes and sighing. "Stefan...-"

"I just-I just wanted you to know, you know..I-I love you...you _know_ that, right?"

Opening her eyes, the brunette shook her head, pulling out of their embrace, just enough to look up into the vampire's loving, caring, and hopeful gaze.

And all of a sudden, words failed her.

Don't get her wrong, she without a doubt in her mind, cared very very deeply for the Salvatore brother. He was her first love for goodness sake, he had meant a lot to her then and he still means a lot to her now. She loved him, she still loves him...

"Stefan...you know I love you too..."

She just wasn't _in_ love with him anymore.

"I'm just...please understand this Stef, but I'm just not...not-" Her words faltered.

"I know, I-I understand." He finished for her, looking down.

Not being able to stand and see the look on his face anymore, Elena wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck once more and they embraced, a position they stayed in for quite a while after that.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear, truly feeling saddened for his sake...but she couldn't lie to him, herself, or Katherine.

Stefan may have been her world at one point in time.

But Katherine was her whole universe and back, in present time, and _nothing_ would change that, if she had anything to say about it.

"Don't be." Was his sincere response.

Elena sighed.

He really was a nice guy.

And he would make some (hopefully) equally as nice girl happy one day.

Pulling away from each other, the two exchanged sad smiles before deciding to head back the way they came.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Elena, I um, I already told Damon of this but...I think I'm gonna go away for a little while."

Stopping them right outside of the sitting room, Elena lowered her voice when turning towards him, hurt ridden.

"What? Why?"

"I...I still don't trust myself." He warily eyed a certain vampire in the sitting area and the brunette caught his stare.

Her features softened. "Stefan, you don't have to leave because of-"

"Elena, I do." He smoothly cut her off, giving her a assuring stare. _"I do_ , but I'll be fine."

They both watched from the corridor, everyone mingling, having a good time. They watched in silence, looking in from the outside.

"Are you sure?" Elena turned back to him. "I mean, it's like you just came back, you don't have to leave so soon. I've missed you and I'm _sure_ the others have too."

Stefan also turned his head back to face his ex-lover, a seemingly permanent sad smile painting his lips.

"I've missed you too Elena, and I am going to miss you when I leave, but hey, you'll still have Damon." He tried to joke in which the brunette playfully scowled, clearly not appreciating his humor.

After a second, his features became serious once more. "Elena, I...I need to be isolated for awhile, I just have to do this. For Damon, for you, our friends, the lives I...the lives _the Ripper_ took, and most importantly, for me." He took a chance, taking one of her hands in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing it, before squeezing one last time and letting it fall to her side. "And like I said before, I'll be fine, I promise...a-and so will you." He nodded behind her and Elena followed his line of sight just in time to see a certain brunette vampire stand and make her way into the kitchen.

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she turned back to the bronze-haired vampire that stood in front of her.

He gave her a tight-lipped smile in return, before clearing his throat dramatically.

" _So_ , shall we meet again, Elena Gilbert?" He said cheesily before doing a chivalrous bow.

Elena smiled, giving a little curtsy back.

"We shall, Stefan Salvatore."

After sharing another quick and warmhearted hug, the two went their separate ways, Stefan to join the others to inform the rest of his leaving and Elena to the kitchen.

Yet just as she reached the kitchen's entrance, a certain vampire emerged, looking well-fed and satisfied.

Katherine rose her eyebrows to the younger girl, tilting her head in Stefan's direction. "What was that about?"

Elena could tell she was genuinely curious so with a shake of her head, while at the same time reaching up to wipe the corners of the vampire's bloody mouth, she really was a careless eat-...drinker?

 _...And when had she became so comfortable with the sight of blood. On her lover's mouth._

The younger brunette walked right passed her and into the kitchen, only reaching behind her to take the older girl's hand, pulling a bewildered looking Katherine behind her, their fingers intertwining instinctively.

Letting go of the vampire's hands once they were in the kitchen, she leaned against the counter.

"So...what happened?" The vampire questioned again, not mentioning the fact that she could smell the younger Salvatore's scent all over her.

They'd talk about that later.

"Um...nothing really, just making amends...he's, ahem...leaving actually." The younger girl crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a bit exposed all of a sudden.

Katherine's eyebrows furrowed.

She had to admit, she never really liked him (that much was obvious), only because he was obviously in love with Elena, but no matter how many times she'd wished for him to walk off the side of a cliff (Billions) and fall into a sea of vervain, she never made an actual attempt on his life herself (after her and Elena started dating of course), only because she knew how much it would hurt the girl if he were to be killed...much less for him to just up and _willingly_ walk out of her life.

So taking a few steps forward and slightly nudging the girls arms away from her chest, she put both hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her to the counter. "Babe...you want me to kick his a** or hold him until he says he'll stick around Mystic Falls?" The vampire tried catching those sad eyes that oh-so expertly avoided her own.

Elena couldn't help but giggling a little at the seriousness of her words, the previously rogue vampire wasn't kidding.

The brunette met almost identical eyes, a twinkle in her own.

Katherine gave a small smile. "You, okay?"

She nodded, bringing her arms up to wrap around the undead vampire. "I am...I am now." Her smile was a genuine.

"Good to know." The vampire grinned back so that they were both grinning like lovesick fools...and had anyone had walked in on them...God forbid it was Damon... (shivers).

"So...the naked guy, a friend of yours?"

Caught off guard by the question, Katherine had to think for a minute, giving the younger girl a funny look for her very random question.

Elena laughed. "What? The guy with Ty, in the forest, remember?"

With a shake of her head, the vampire rolled her eyes playfully before giving the girl the answer she was looking for. "I'm assuming you mean Gunn, obviously not his real name, but he won't tell me, go figure...anyways he's an old _old_ friend, from Australia, and he's a Gemini Shifter."

"A what now?" It was Elena's turn to be confused.

"A shifter that can duplicate itself." Katherine answered easily for her and Elena nodded in understanding.

"That's... actually kind of cool and he helped save our lives, I wish I could've met him."

The vampire clicked her tongue. "Ahh, yeah, I have no idea where he disappeared off to... if it's any consolation though, I'm sure he would've wanted to meet you too, even before the fight."

Elena hummed.

"Speaking of consolation..." The vampire grinned. "...do I get a consolation prize?"

This caused the younger girl to tilt her head, suddenly skeptical of her intentions. "Consolation prize?"

"Mm...well I might've temporarily died but I still got to finish off Mr. Too good for everything and everyone, _and_ managed with two Salvatore's." She placed her hands right under the girls rear, lifting her up onto the counter, and standing so she was between her legs. "Sooo..."

Elena smirked in return. "Ohhhh, that consolation prize." She leaned in closer, pressing their heads together.

Katherine nodded, slowly moving her head so that she nuzzled the younger girl's neck, rubbing her nose against the skin there and burying her face deep within, breathing in before letting her breath dance all over her neck.

"Did you just sniff me?" The younger brunette asks in mild amusement.

Katherine continues, as if she'd never heard her...which she probably didn't. "Mm...god, you smell delicious."

Elena grinned. "Good enough to eat, huh?"

"Mm... _absolutely_." The vampire moved in even further, fangs never revealing themselves, though grazing the girls neck with her dull teeth.

Elena laughed, smiling as she pushed the vampire away from her exposed neck. "Stop that. You're under oath and contract now, vampire, and after your little commitment speech the other day, you are out of your mind if you think I'm gonna let you take a bite outta me."

Katherine grinned back, a twinkle in her eyes as she leaned back in to kiss the girls lips, humming in a state of peaceful happiness.

Elena moaned against soft lips, also in a state of pure and serene, utter bli-

"Ahem."

Both parties slowly broke away away from each other, Elena looking up and Katherine turning to see a group of people gathered around the doorway.

Their current position and what they just walked in on gained several 'oh's' of surprise, some amused, some shocked, and others looked away sheepishly or uncomfortably standing a little off to the side (Stefan).

Clearly realizing that they weren't going to be getting anywhere with the 'Fantastic Six' interrupting every five minutes, Katherine stepped from between her girlfriend's legs, taking to leaning against the counter beside her while Elena stayed put instead. "Um...what do you guys want?"

Caroline was the first to speak up, shooting the two another one of her large knowing grins before two glasses and a bottle of champagne promptly materialized from behind her back. "Well...we couldn't exactly celebrate without you two."

Katherine turned her head to look at the clock on the far side of the wall, midnight...she shrugged, gratefully taking the held glasses and bottle off the blonde's hands, taking one for herself and handing the other one over to Elena.

She looked at the bottle and then rose her eyebrows at the two Salvatore's, mainly Damon. "Champagne?" She questioned incredulously.

Damon shrugged. "Im not all whiskey and vodka, I happen to enjoy the finer things."

A scoff could be heard resounding throughout the kitchen. "Yeah, and I was the one that bought it."

Everyone laughed and Katherine let out a snort, whilst Damon glared over at his younger brother in exasperation.

Now _that_ was more believable.

Spinning around, Katherine placed the glass on the counter and poured herself some of the strong liquid.

Elena held out her own glass for the vampire to pour in and Katherine did so, purposefully only filling it up to about halfway.

She was ready to pass the bottle on until she felt the younger girl nudge her and her glass was put further into her space.

The vampire rose an eyebrow at her.

 _Elena, I really don't think that's such a good idea._

The brunette frowned.

 _And why not? I'm 18_

 _Okay, firstly, 18 is not the legal drinking age, and secondly, it's not an underage thing...it's a you not being able to hold your liquor thing, I've seen you drunk._

Elena rolled her eyes, nudging the glass even further toward her.

Katherine hesitated.

Elena rose a challenging eyebrow.

The vampire reluctantly yielded, pouring the glass up to the brim to match her own before passing the bottle on until eventually everyone had their glasses filled.

"To triumph?" The younger doppelgänger held up her glass.

"To triumph!" Everyone agreed, clinking glasses with one another, huge smiles on their faces.

"Now, now. Group hugggg."

It was at Caroline's innocent request that everyone relinquished, gathering around her and each other, Elena (with Katherine's help) happily hopping off the counter to join.

Damon and Katherine both trying to 'discreetly' worm their way out, only to both get caught in the very middle of several limbs and bodies.

Breaking from the hug, everyone continued drinking, including Elena who had downed her drink in about half a second before pouring herself another.

Everyone looked at her agape.

"What? This _is_ celebration, is it not?"

 **...**

From there on, it was an uproar of partying in celebration of their victory.

Dancing, eating, mingling, music, and laughter. Even Damon had eventually came around after hearing the news that his brother was leaving.

Katherine let a genuine smile touch her lips as she watched on, dropping down onto the couch, and bringing her third glass of champagne to them.

She relished in the cool smooth liquid as it slid down her throat, humming at its great taste.

The vampire was contemplating a fourth glass when she saw it, she was barely even buzzed, given all the years of practice she certainly could hold her liquor...unlike some people.

She snickered as she watched her younger doppelgänger dance over to her...or what _some_ would consider dancing (the mentally insane), before she simply plopped down onto her, giggling.

"What's so funny?" The vampire grinned as the brunette moved in way too close for anything innocent, tapping her nose.

"You." She said simply before starting up again with the incessant giggling, putting her hands on either of the vampire's shoulders.

Katherine sniggered along with her, obviously for different reasons, placing her hands on the girl's sides to keep her from falling off of her. "And _you._ " She returned the gesture, tapping the drunken girl's nose. "are soooo drunk."

"Am not."

"Babe, I'm pretty sure at least 89.9% of your insides are highly flammable right now."

"Mhm. Is that why you haven't came to dance with me? Because you're afraid you'll catch fire?"

Katherine smirked. "That's one of the reasons, plus, you were doing _so_ well on your own, babe."

Elena smiled foolishly in response before leaning in close to whisper in the vampire's ear over the loud music."So, what now?"

Katherine face held a serious yet amused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Welllllllllllllllll..." The teen held out the 'well' for very long, too long, stopping mid 'l' when the vampire rose an eyebrow at her. "I (hiccup) was going to ask what (hiccup), what you were going to do with your life, now that..y'know the bad man is gone."

Katherine gave a loving smile, pulling the girl closer. "Welllll, now that the "bad man" is gone, the absolute _first_ thing I'm going to do is take my kissing partner out on an official second, first date...that's you." She clarified slowly after a minute, the girl was really drunk.

Elena giggled, slapping the vampire's shoulder playfully. "I know that silly, I'm the only one that gets to kiss you, aren't I?" She leaned in, barely brushing her lips against the vampire's own before pulling away.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Tease...anyway, how do you feel about, Paris? After all I still have eight months to make up for, might as well make the best of it."

The expression on the younger girls face became so intrigued and serious so fast, Katherine could've sworn the girl had sobered if only for that split second. _"Paris?_ Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"W-well bec-cause (hiccup) i-its Paris, for a f-first official date. (hiccup) I can't-we've never-I-" Katherine cut the flustered teen off with a gentle kiss.

Okkk...she also had an emotional drunk on her hands.

Pulling away, the vampire smiled up at the girl perched ontop of her, wiping tears away from tear stained cheeks.

"Okay, now let's try this again. Paris? Sound good?" She kept her words slow and deliberate, holding the girl's cheeks.

"Yes." Was the immediate answer.

The vampire grinned. "Good." She looked over the drunk girl in inquiry. "I'm going to have to remind you of all of this in the morning aren't I?"

She only got a drunken hum in response to her question as the brunette's eyes start to roll back in her head. "Hey, hey, sweetheart, come back to me." She gently patted her cheek as the girl came to.

"Hmm..."

She unhooked the younger girls arms from around her neck, lifting her off her lap and quickly standing to her own two feet as the teenager nearly slumped over, taking her hand in hers and leading them towards the kitchen.

Katherine linked their fingers, keeping a firm grip on her girlfriend's hand as Elena lifted their hands and played with their fingers, humming deliriously, obviously enjoying herself a little too much.

Katherine let another snort pass her lips.

Eventually, Elena lifted her head up to make eye contact with the vampire, her own two unusually glazed over. "Where ya' going?"

Her words had began to slur now and Katherine winced.

 _She is going to have a killer headache in the morning...and she's totally going to blame me for not stopping her the minute she poured that second glass._

"To sober you up so you won't be pissed at me tomorrow for, and I quote 'getting you drunk'." She pulled the girl along as she heavily leaned into her side.

"Okay, I (hiccup) loveee yoouuu."

Katherine smiled, leaning over to leave a gentle kiss on the beautiful brunette's head. "I love you too, now come on."

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! Review ;) Next Chapter Epilogue...**


End file.
